Leaving Georgia
by gneebee
Summary: She was a tiny thing with blond hair worn up in a ponytail, great big blue eyes, pale skin and a bright friendly smile. She was wearing a snug pair of Levis and Henley thermal shirt with a plaid flannel...Merle did not fail to notice his baby brothers' reaction to the young woman. Bethyl AU No Zombies
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is going to transport all of our favorite characters to a new place, and new lives. It's a Bethyl romance, but it's going to take us a while to get there, so please be patient and enjoy the trip. I've got several chapters written, so expect frequent updates.  
**

 **Daryl Dixon**  


Daryl couldn't complain about his life as it was right here, right now. He had more than what he needed to get by. Determined to break out of the Dixon family cycle of drinking, drugging and abusing, he'd managed to make a little something of his life.

Thanks to his friend Caesars dad, he'd gotten his start right out of high school driving big rigs for a local grocery chain. Daryl did well, but his goal was to be a mechanic and that's what he'd set his sights on, becoming a certified mechanic.

He lived a frugal lifestyle and saved every nickel he could to enroll in a mechanic school and earn that certificate.

Now at 32 years old, he was in his fifth year at the enormous truck stop located on the outskirts of Atlanta. He had earned his certificate and he'd worked his way up to lead mechanic, but he still lived a very modest lifestyle, renting a small two bedroom single wide at a trailer park not far from work. He still saved most of his money. He had a dream that one day he could own a nice piece of property in the woods, maybe near a lake.

Daryl's two big splurges were a 2010 Ford F-150 pick-up with a canopy, and a Harley Heritage Softail Classic FLSTC. He kept both in pristine condition; he planned on owning them for a good long time.

He'd originally used the second bedroom in his trailer as a handy place to store his outdoor gear, along with his crossbow, hunting rifle and shotgun. But all plans are subject to change, and 17 months ago his older brother, Merle, showed up at the truck stop out of the blue and with hat in hand. Merle had just completed a court ordered drug and alcohol rehab program, he had 30 days clean and sober and he needed a place to stay.

Daryl had his doubts about Merle staying clean but how could he say no? Merle was the only family he had, and Merle had taken care of him for years. Their Mom died when he was seven, although he never remembered her taking care of him much, and their Dad made himself scarce, except to come home occasionally in a drunken rage and beat his sons. Merle had tried to take Daryl's beatings for him, but the old man liked to spread the pain around. Nobody, including the brothers, felt any great loss when Will Dixon was killed in a hunting accident a few years back.

When Daryl got that job right out of high school Merle high tailed it to parts unknown. Oh, he'd show up every now and then, usually high, hang around, "get well" and he'd be off again.

This time seemed different; he told Daryl he couldn't live that lifestyle any longer. He was burned out. At 40 he was getting too old to survive it much longer. There were no old drug addicts. And he felt the pull to be close to his only family, Daryl. He missed his little brother. He'd always felt guilty for not being able to protect him better all those years ago. He knew he'd fucked up his own life and he wanted to prove to Daryl he could do better, be a decent man, be a good brother.

Daryl offered up that second bedroom on the condition that Merle stay clean and sober, contribute what he could for expenses, clean up after himself, and not bring any of his old running buddies around.

Merle tried hard but he had no education, no trade, no marketable skill. The work he got was all just day labor jobs, but he took whatever he could get. He'd bring home what groceries he could, helped keep the place tidy, stayed clear of lowlifes and most important to him and Daryl, he stayed clean and sober. Daryl knew it wore on Merle that he couldn't find a steady job, something where he could prove to Daryl he was capable of taking care of himself. Merle felt like a burden to Daryl.

But Daryl was proud of his brother. He knew this was tough for Merle, not just getting clean and staying clean, but walking away from a lifestyle he'd lived for most of his life. It was like learning to walk all over again.

Daryl made it a point to get them out every weekend, hunting, fishing, camping, the things Merle hadn't done in years.

When Merle celebrated six months of being clean and sober Daryl gave him a gift that both shocked Merle and deeply touched him. Daryl drove them to the storage units close to the trailer park. As Daryl raised the door to his unit Merle gasped, there was Merle's old Harley restored to mint condition. For the first time in his life Merle was speechless. He felt his eyes getting moist. He grabbed his brother in a one arm embrace, catching them both by surprise, and walked over to admire his old bike.

Daryl had had it licensed, registered and insured, all Merle had to do was get a drivers' license and Daryl would give him the key. Merle didn't hesitate, within a week he was ready to ride. He and Daryl began spending their Sundays riding their bikes and forgetting any problems, worries, or regrets.

Something was missing though, they both knew that. Daryl had never had a steady gal. Oh he had tried dating a couple of times, and in his early 20's he had a few one night stands, but that just wasn't his thing. He was interested in women, but hadn't met a woman he was interested in getting involved with, and truth be told he didn't feel all that confident approaching women. He was shy, and he knew he was socially awkward. He'd like to meet a nice woman, maybe even have a family, but it all seemed out of reach for a guy like him.

Merle had had his share of women, but only the type you met in the crappiest of bars and drug dens. Now that he'd gotten clean, he discovered meeting a good woman was a whole new game he didn't know how to play.

So the brothers just stayed busy, enjoyed their bikes and the great outdoors, worked hard and were truly grateful they'd both managed to escape the life they'd grown up in.

Little did Daryl know when he left for work on that Monday morning his life was about to change forever.

He put in his 8 ½ hours in the shop, and since Merle had plans to attend an NA meeting that night, he decided to just grab a burger in the truck stop restaurant. Mostly he and Merle ate at home. Grilling some meat and frying up some spuds or warming a can of beans, maybe nuking some corn or peas. Simple men, simple needs. A burger and fries with a Coke, in a truck stop restaurant, felt like a splurge.

As Daryl enjoyed his meal, he felt a slap on his back and heard a familiar voice, "Dixon, you old redneck, how the hell have ya been? My old man told me I might find you here, said you'd become a topnotch mechanic, said you were doing good for yourself and he's proud of you." Much to Daryl's pleasant surprise, it was his old buddy Caesar Martinez, home in Georgia to visit his parents for the week. The Martinez family had been a godsend in Daryl's life, having him at their home many a weekend, feeding him, taking him to church, but most important, allowing him to be part of a real family and have a little bit of normalcy in his life. Caesar had moved to Oregon as soon as they graduated from high school. He'd been to the Oregon Coast on a family vacation when he and Daryl were freshman and he'd made up his mind then that it was where he wanted to live.

They reminisced about the good and not so good old days, and caught up on each other's lives. And Caesar tells Daryl about life in Oregon.

When he arrived in Oregon he landed a job working for an older fellow, Dale Horvath, in Dale's small logging business located inland about 10 miles from the coast. Dale took a liking to Caesar and took him under his wing. Dale taught Caesar the logging business from the ground up. A few weeks ago Dale told Caesar that he and his wife, Erma, had decided it was time to sell the business, pack up their small motorhome, and head out on an adventure. Dale offered Caesar the business for far less than it was worth. He wanted it to pass to someone who would love and nurture it like he and his wife had. He was willing to sell it to Caesar for a small percentage of it's worth. Why not? Dale said he and Erma loved Caesar like a son, and adored his young family. Five years earlier Caesars wife, Karen, had joined the small business when Erma retired. She managed the office and did the bookwork. They had stepped into Dale and Erma's roles. Dale and Erma had worked hard and lived a thrifty lifestyle. They were financially secure and were firm in their belief that nothing would please them more than to have Caesar take over their second greatest love, the business they'd built together.

Daryl congratulated Caesar on his hard work, good fortune and new business venture. That's when Caesar stunned Daryl. He tells him a good mechanic, especially someone he knows he can trust, isn't easy to come by, and Caesar's lead mechanic has just announced he's bought a rock truck and is going independent. Caesar offers Daryl the job and promises Daryl he'll love Oregon, there's plenty of great hunting and fishing, and endless acres of forest, why he even has a line on a great cabin for Daryl, it's in the woods and on the river. Daryl could rent it cheap from Dale and Erma and buy it if he decides it's what he wants. There's even an old Airstream on the property that Dale and Erma lived in while they built the cabin. It would be the perfect set up for Merle.

Daryl can't deny it, he's interested, and honestly, pretty damn excited, there's just one question. Would Caesar have any kind of work for Merle? Merle's big, strong, and willing to work hard. Daryl explains the trouble Merle's had, 42 years old now, no high school diploma, no marketable skills and his last name is Dixon. He's only been able to pick up odd jobs around town. Caesar assures Daryl he has work for Merle in the woods, grunt work sure, but maybe Merle will be interested in learning the logging business and he can move up to something better. In the meantime, it's a good paycheck. And out West, no one knows the Dixon family history and seriously, no one cares.

Daryl's sold. Why the hell not? He's been stuck in Georgia his whole life. He's been worried Merle will get discouraged and have a slip; Merle needs work, a steady paycheck, and a sense of accomplishment. He and Merle need a fresh start.

Daryl tells Caesar he'll need to put in his two weeks' notice, he can't leave his boss high and dry, it just wouldn't be right. He and Merle will pack up, and make the 2800 mile drive to the Oregon Coast. They agree to meet at Caesar's folks place in two days to iron out the details, they shake hands and the deal is done.

Now all he has to do is tell Merle that they're moving, he doesn't know how Merle's going to feel about it, but there's only one way to find out. When he gets back to the trailer, Merle is watching a hunting show on the old TV. "Hey, Merle," Daryl starts, "I got a chance at a new job, and there's one in it for you too." Merle immediately turns off the TV and looks at Daryl, "What's this all about?" "Well," Daryl replies, "you know my old buddy Caesar; he has work for the both of us all we gotta do is move to Oregon. We can start fresh."

Merle looks at Daryl for a hard minute, nods his head and says, "Where you go Baby Brother is where Merle goes. I ain't never living anywhere you ain't ever again."

And so the Dixon Brothers' future begins.

 **A/N Next up, we meet the beautiful Beth**. **Thank you for reading, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N In this chapter you'll meet Beth and learn her story, you'll also see plenty of familiar faces, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Otis, Patricia and the dreaded Phillip Blake. FYI Crooked Wood, Akron, Camptown and Newhope are fictional towns, but are based on actual towns. And let me say, I am a huge believe in fostering and adopting, we have lots of that going on in my immediate family, it's just for the sake of the story.  
**

 **Trigger warnings, death, attempted suicide.  
**

 **Beth Greene Hadley**

 ** _Before_**

Beth was nearing her 16th birthday and she didn't have a care in the world. She lived with her Mom and Dad in Crooked Wood, Oregon. You couldn't call it a town, really just a stop in between towns. 10 miles west was the town of Akron, OR, population 3,500, and beyond that another 10 miles was the beautiful coastal town of Newhope, population 9000. 15 miles to the east of Crooked Wood is Camptown, OR. population 4,000. Beth thought it was just perfect; she liked feeling that she knew most everyone, and most everyone knew her.

In Akron and Camptown, most folks worked in the logging industry, either in the woods, or driving a log truck or working at one of the mills. Newhope was home to a commercial fishing fleet, three fish processing plants, a marine science center and was a busy tourist destination.

Beth's Mom Annette and her Dad Hershel owned the only two businesses in Crooked Wood, a small country store and a Vet office.

The family lived in the modest two story log house attached to the rear of the small log store. It was a little cramped by most standards, but now that Maggie had moved to Portland to have a taste of city life, and Shawn was in his sophomore year at Oregon State in Corvallis, the house seemed a little too big and empty to Beth.

Also on the Greene property was her Dad's small Vet business. A separate log structure with a reception area, an examine room, and a small operating room. The bulk of Hershel's work involved "house calls" treating farm animals, cows, horses, goats, pigs and sheep.

The Greene's had a small acreage and also grew vegetables and fruits, kept chickens for fresh eggs, and Beth's and Maggie's horses, Nellie and Frisky.

Beth was in High School and the best thing about that was seeing Johnny Hadley every day. They'd been a steady pair since they were in eighth grade. Every day when Beth boarded the school bus she'd slide in the seat next to Johnny and they'd hold hands and talk quietly, and every day on the trip home they'd do the same. They ate lunch together every day; Beth always brought an extra sandwich for Johnny because his foster parents always seemed to "forget" he'd need lunch.

Johnny didn't have a family of his own; he was living with a foster family, the Blakes, who were definitely an odd couple. They'd lost their young daughter Penny several years ago and just seemed to keep to themselves. Most folks thought they'd taken Johnny in to fill the void the loss left. Beth knew it was for cheap labor. Johnny did the bulk of their outside chores and housework. He and Beth secretly referred to his foster father as the Governor.

Johnny couldn't wait to graduate high school, join the Army and get out of the Blake home. He and Beth had big plans.

When Beth came home from school that Friday evening in September, she was both nervous and excited. It was going to be her first time ever being left home alone overnight. Her Mom and Dad were on their way to Corvallis to pick up Shawn at OSU, and the three were driving to Eugene to spend the night and take in the biggest sporting event in all of Oregon, the annual Civil War football game between Oregon State University and University of Oregon. They weren't expected back until late-evening on Saturday.

Oh her Mom's best friend, Patricia, would be working in the store Saturday morning; she was always helping Annette around the store, mostly so the two women could visit. But Beth was going to have the whole house to herself Friday night.

Patricia's husband Otis was going to give Johnny a ride over to Beth's Saturday after chores, and they had plans to go horseback riding and have a picnic. There wouldn't be much more time to enjoy the great outdoors before the winter rains, and occasional snows, came. Beth had received permission from her parents for Johnny to stay until 9 o'clock Saturday so they could watch a movie together. Otis had kindly offered to give him a ride back home after. Beth was so excited she could hardly contain herself. This was going to be the best weekend ever!

For tonight it was popcorn, a coke and watching old movies on TV, all while looking at gossip magazines.

Beth was already in bed and sound asleep when there was loud knocking at the kitchen door. She was startled as she threw on her bathrobe and rushed downstairs. She leaned against the door and asked with a trembling voice, "who is it?" "Beth, it's Rick Grimes, will you open the door please." Rick was a town policeman in Akron. Beth relaxed and opened the door to him. "Hi Beth, can I step inside and speak with you?" he seemed so serious, and so nervous, it scared Beth, she just stepped aside and motioned him in.

"Beth, there's no good way to tell you this," Rick began, "there was a terrible accident just outside Tangent. Your parents' car was hit head-on by another vehicle. Beth interrupted, "Oh no! Are they in the hospital in Eugene?" "No, Beth," Rick replied, "I'm so sorry Sweetheart, there were no survivors." Beth's world went dark.

Rick got her to the couch, and promptly called Otis and Patricia to come and sit with Beth. The Portland police department was sending an officer to deliver the news to Maggie, but it may be four to five hours before Maggie got home to Crooked Wood.

All Rick could do was get Beth some tissue, a glass of water and offer her his sincerest condolences. Annette and Hershel were the salt of the earth and the whole county would mourn their loss and the loss of their son, Shawn.

Patricia and Otis arrived a few minutes later, they didn't look much better than Beth. Otis shook Rick's hand, and Patricia hugged him. Rick once more offered his deepest sympathy and returned to patrol with a heavy heart.

By the time Maggie arrived it was getting close to dawn. A friend she'd met in Portland, Glenn Rhee, had driven her home. He seemed to be at just as much of a loss as everyone else.

Beth's memories of the next few days were a blur. She was aware of people buzzing around trying to get her to eat, bringing flowers, cards and casseroles, but she and Maggie had mostly just sat in their room and cried. Glenn and Johnny sat with them most of the time, which was a comfort to the sisters, but no one could really do anything to ease their incredible sorrow.

News came that the other driver was drunk, and the police suspected he'd passed out at the wheel with his foot planted firmly on the gas pedal.

Beth was a teenager; she couldn't live here by herself, run the small store, and go to high school. Maggie announced she was moving back home. Beth felt guilty; she didn't want Maggie to have to give up her life in Portland just to come back to Crooked Wood. She knew Maggie was serious about Glenn, and now she was going to have to leave him and her life in Portland just to babysit Beth. Maggie was continually reassuring her that Crooked Wood was where she wanted to be. Beth couldn't get over the idea that she was ruining Maggie's future and that fact, combined with her unbearable grief, caused her to take a desperate action.

She went in the bathroom, turned on the hot water, took a razor blade and made several deep gashes in her wrist. There was a terrible commotion when she fell to the bathroom floor. Maggie heard, rushed in and saw her lying in a pool of blood. Maggie held a towel tightly over the wounds and screamed for Glenn to call 9-1-1. Beth was rushed to the small community hospital in Newhope. There was a lot of blood loss and some reconstructive surgery was required, but Beth pulled through.

The county health department required Beth receive psychiatric counseling for months, but she had come to realize that no matter how hard life was she wanted to live, and she didn't want to cause Maggie any more pain. What she never could overcome was a fear of driving after dark. People drove drunk 24 hours a day, but Beth didn't care about rationale, she just couldn't do it. Ride yes, drive no.

Beth and Maggie inherited the property, the store the house and all that went with it. Everything their parents owned plus a small life insurance policy, and money they got from the insurance company of the driver who'd caused the accident that had killed their Mom, Dad, and Shawn. Beth even received social security. But the money didn't help ease the pain of the loss.

One day when Beth came home from school both Maggie and Glenn were waiting for her. Maggie told her to sit down; it's was time for them to have a family meeting. Beth was a little apprehensive, but had no reason not to do as asked. Maggie began with some pretty exciting news; she and Glenn had decided to get married. Beth was honestly thrilled for them. It hadn't taken her long to realize what a wonderful guy Glenn was, and he had been a rock for both Maggie and Beth. There was a rundown beer tavern in Akron for sale and Glenn planned to buy it, clean the place up and add a great pizza menu, after all, pizza was Glenn's specialty. Beth was so happy for them.

Maggie had ideas for her and Beth's store. It had always been just a quick-stop place for local folks picking up a carton of milk or a loaf of bread, and tourists traveling to and from the coast stopping for sodas and packaged snacks, but Maggie thinks it can be so much more. She lays out her ideas to Beth, and Beth has several ideas of her own. Between the sisters they come up with a business plan and the insurance money will assure they can afford to put their plan in action.

Throughout it all, Johnny and Beth remain strong in their feelings for one another. All they had to do was wait patiently for their 18th birthdays, their graduation, and Johnny finally getting to follow his dream and join the U.S. Army.

Finally the day comes, three months before graduation, Johnny turns 18 and he and Beth drive to the recruitment office in Newhope, he signs up and will be active one month after graduation. The young couple celebrate with a fish & chips lunch at a little place looking out at the fishing vessels. Plans are coming together.

Beth turns 18 the following month, and they follow through with the second part of the plan they've had since middle school. Johnny and Beth once again take a drive over to Newhope and the county clerks' office to get their marriage license. They get married before the local judge, and they're on top of the world, all their plans are coming together. This time they go all out and celebrate with a fancy dinner and for Beth, happy tears.

They have one small hurdle, they have to tell Maggie.

Surprisingly, Maggie isn't mad or upset with them. Since their parents and brother died Maggie knows what is really important in life, and being angry isn't going to help the situation. In her heart she feels Johnny and Beth are way too young for marriage, but they've been a pair forever and they seem so happy it makes her happy too. Maggie and Glenn have already moved into the master bedroom, so Johnny moves into Beth's room. The sex is awkward at first, but they figure it out.

Time passes like the blink of an eye, and soon Johnny reports for duty. He gets leave and comes home for 30 days after boot camp, reports back for additional training, and he and Beth see each other at every opportunity. Then it's deployment to Afghanistan. Beth and Johnny write and email as much as possible and hold tight to their belief that they'll be together again, soon. One day there's a knock at the door. It's Johnny's recruiter and he delivers the devastating news that Johnny isn't coming home. The worst case scenario.

Beth is devastated and Maggie is almost as distraught, mourning for Johnny and scared that Beth will, again, try to hurt herself. Maggie or Patricia are constantly hovering over Beth, and she understands why.

Beth asks to see Maggie alone, she puts her arms around Maggie and they hold each other tight while Beth whispers in Maggie's ear, "Don't worry Maggie, I won't ever try to hurt myself again, I can't, I'm going to be someone's Mommy."

 **A/N This one was tough on me. Next, we follow the Dixon Brothers on their journey to Oregon. Thank you for reading, please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for all of the favs, follows and reviews, it means so much to me xo. In this chapter our brothers make their way to Oregon, we see what Maggie and Beth have created with the store, and best of all our couple(s), that's right - plural - finally meet. Three logging terms you'll see: BUCKER - The logger who cuts the felled logs to size to get the most scale. BULL OF THE WOODS: The person in charge of the woods operation. In the old days, the toughest man on the crew: nowadays still a pretty tough logger. CHOKER SETTER: A person who attaches chokers to logs. Usually the first (and toughest) job a logger gets.**

 **The Dixon Brothers' Incredible Journey**

Caesar knows Daryl and Merle haven't ventured across the Georgia state line, even when Daryl drove a big rig it was all in-state. He tells them to enjoy the drive out to Oregon, take some time, see some sights and run those bikes around.

Their few personal things, all their outdoor gear, Daryl's tools, crossbow and guns, are either packed on the pick-ups' back seat, or safely tucked in the bed of the pick-up secured under the canopy. They're trailering the bikes behind them, and as they cross the Georgia state line into Tennessee they both take a deep breath. It's real.

If they were the kind of men to discuss their feelings they'd be talking about being more than a little nervous about this big move. What do they know about Oregon, hell, what did either of them know about any place other than Georgia? They sure as hell didn't know much about the logging business. But they did know they were ready for a change and opportunity had come knocking. They had the pick-up radio tuned to a classic country station and neither one did much talking.

They stayed away from motels for the most part, opting to stay at campgrounds when they could and just pitch Daryl's tent.

They took a little time to see Nashville and walked down around music row, even stopping in at Tootsies and later enjoying a meal at Jack's Barbeque. But for the most part they made an effort to steer clear of the big cities and the big main highways, and chose the old two-lane roads whenever possible.

When they got to Colorado they knew they had to stop for a couple of days not because of trouble, but because they had never seen anything like the Rocky Mountains. They pitched the tent in an off-the-beaten-path campground, took the bikes off the trailer, and rode until they couldn't ride anymore. They would have stayed longer in the Rockies, but they wanted to be sure they had some time in Oregon to visit Crater Lake before arriving at Caesars. Daryl had heard somewhere that Alan Jackson rode his motorcycle around Crater Lake every chance he got and Daryl and Merle aimed to give it a try. They weren't disappointed.

It took them just over a week to make it from their place in Georgia to Caesar's place in Akron, OR. They were greeted warmly by Caesar who introduced them to his wife Karen, and their two young children, Alison and Teddy.

Caesar suggested they take the next couple of days to get familiar with the area. He'd take them to the shop in the morning to have a look around and meet some of the guys. They'd go early so Merle could meet the crew he'd be working with, then head out to Crooked Wood and check on that place for rent. He told them they'd also be stopping at Crooked Wood Store and they could meet the widow ladies who ran the place, saying the women made the best coffee and breakfast sandwiches in Oregon. Caesar told them there wasn't a logger anywhere in the state who hadn't made it a point to visit the Crooked Wood Store.

Daryl was pretty sure he saw Karen roll her eyes at Caesar when he said "widow ladies." But maybe he just imagined it.

Just a warning Caesar said, in this business we start early, we'll hit the shop about 4:00 a.m. before the crews and drivers start heading out. On a typical day Daryl wouldn't have to be at the shop until 7:30 a.m., and would stay until around 3:30 p.m., depending on work flow. Daryl would have another mechanic working for him, Oscar, who'd come in at 10:00 a.m. and stay until all work for the day was completed.

Merle would need to report to the shop at 4:30 a.m. so he could ride to the job with the rest of the choker crew. Logging roads didn't make for fast travel. The choker crew rode together in the "crummy" with the yarder engineer driving. The work day length and start time depended on a number of factors, but would normally run about nine hours, including the travel time.

Merle thought his brain would explode, 4:30 in the morning?! That should be bedtime, not time to be at work. But he wasn't gonna say nuthin', if that was the way it was, that was the way it was. He was damn happy to have a job.

"What's a crummy?" Merle asked. "Well we run an old suburban for our crummy, just a logging term for the vehicle the choker crew rides in to the logging site, they can get a little crummy looking," Caesar smiled.

Daryl was very impressed with the shop and appreciated that most of the guys didn't seem to want to sit around and gab before they got working. The mechanic's bay was clean and well equipped. There was a diesel pump in the shop yard to fuel up trucks and equipment, and a couple of small offices.

Caesar told them Karen came in about 8:00 a.m., after the kids were safely at school.

 **The Widow Ladies**

Implementing Maggie and Beth's ideas had turned the Crooked Wood Store into quite a success. Maggie and Beth quickly discovered they couldn't handle the load themselves. Patricia only wanted to work Fridays and Saturdays, but she told the sisters about a good woman she knew over in Camptown, Carol Peletier. Carol's husband had been killed a couple of years back in a mill accident. Patricia didn't like to gossip, but rumor was he was a very mean and abusive man. Whatever the case Carol and her 6 year old daughter, Sophia, were out of money and out of options, Carol needed a steady job, a place to live, and she was a great cook.

Carol, Beth and Maggie bonded instantly and she'd now been with the sisters two years.

For a short time Beth and her daughter, Annie, along with Maggie and Glenn, and Carol and Sophia lived in the small attached house together but Maggie and Glenn soon got their own place near Akron. Now Beth and Carol each had a room of their own and the little girls shared.

If not for the attached house and the baby monitors, neither Beth nor Carol could work the crazy hours they did. They left the door adjoining the store and home open, and a light burning in the stairway and downstairs. They'd know immediately if the girls awoke for any reason.

Beth and Carol work together in something resembling a carefully orchestrated dance. Monday through Friday their workday starts at 3:00 am with lots of cooking. They make huge amounts of delicious homemade breakfast sandwiches and burritos, lunch sandwiches and cookies, brownies and other desserts. Giant pots of coffee are brewed, and everyone knows it's the best coffee in the state. When the door opens at 4:00 am they will be slammed with customers. Mostly log and chip truck drivers, logging crews, millworkers, police officers, and all manner of guys heading out into the forest, or to work on road crews to do what they do. They all needed plenty of "fuel." Beth and Carol will be sending them off with warm breakfast sandwiches and thermoses full of hot coffee, plus lunch coolers packed with sandwiches, apples, dessert, sodas, energy drinks and even the occasional milk. Oh sure, there are a few who pack their own lunch, but hardly anyone passes up the chance to drop in at Crooked Wood Store, get a coffee and say good morning to Beth and Carol.

The action calms down about 6am just about the time Annie wakes, Beth will run in the house, quickly dress her for the day, and wake up Sophia to get ready for school. When she makes it back down to the store with Annie, Carol will head into the house and make sure Sophia is getting ready and has everything she needs for school. The girls will have breakfast at the one small table in the rear of the store with their Moms. Carol will pack Sophias' lunch and wait out front with her until Sophia boards the school bus for the 10 mile trip to school in Akron. Clockwork.

Maggie works Sunday afternoons and Monday through Thursday. The store is closed on Sunday, but Maggie has to do the roasting of the meats, make bread and biscuit dough, cookies and do other prep work for Monday morning. Monday through Thursday she relieves Beth and Carol at 9:00 am. Beth and Annie will then do the book work, while Carol takes the bank deposit and runs any other errands in town. Beth, Carol and Annie usually get a nice nap before it's time to meet Sophia at the school bus stop. In addition to the prep work, Maggie will tend to the few afternoon customers. When Sophia gets home in the afternoon she and Carol will make a couple of batches of brownies, and Annie will "help" Beth make muffins.

When they did the renovation of the store for their new business, the sisters also redesigned their father's vet building. Now it was Beth's "canning cabin" with plenty of work space, plus lots of storage for the canned goods and equipment. She'd always loved to can. She would do huge batches of peaches, apples, cherries and pears, plus all types of jams, strawberry, blueberry, raspberry, Marionberry and blackberry. She also canned locally caught albacore for making sandwiches and casseroles all year long. They used most of these canned goods in the foods they prepared, but they also sold the jams in the store.

It's all hard work and they all love it. Beth and Carol are especially grateful; it means they don't have to leave their girls in someone else's care while they work at jobs in town. The money is good and they all enjoy the social interaction.

 **The Cabin**

Caesar drives Daryl and Merle out to the house for rent – Dale and Erma's home. Daryl is sold the minute he sees the property and setting. He doesn't even need to see the house. The property has the look of having been carved into the forest. There's a nice deck that wraps around the entire cabin. Except for a small area of grass and some hydrangea and roses, most of the property is native. The house is within a few yards of the river and Caesar assures Daryl that river is full of fish.

There's a shop building and the Airstream trailer. Daryl is blown away. Caesar unlocks the door and they enter the cozy home. Yes it's small, but it's well engineered. It consists of a main room with an open kitchen and dining area, a nice stone fireplace in the living area, and a small niche off the living area with desk and chair. There's a master bedroom with an attached bath, a second bedroom, a combination mud and laundry room, and a second bathroom. It's furnished simply, which suits Daryl perfectly. Daryl has never lived in a place this nice. He questions Caesar again about the low rent. Caesar assures him that Dale and Erma don't want to leave the house empty while they travel, and since Daryl is a friend of Caesar's they're just grateful to have someone trustworthy living there and keeping an eye on the place in their absence. Plus, bottom line, they're hoping Daryl will like it and like Oregon enough to buy the cabin.

Daryl stares at Caesar a minute and asks, "Where do I sign."

 **Meeting the Widows**

Once they'd had a full tour of the property, the house, the shop and the Airstream trailer, Caesar, Daryl and Merle load up in Caesar's rig and head to the Crooked Wood Store for some long awaited coffee and breakfast.

They pull into the overly-wide dirt and gravel area in front of the store, designed to allow big rigs easy access and exit, park and head in at 7:00 a.m., stomachs' growling. They were immediately hit by the irresistible smell of home cooking.

Merle and Daryl had expected the two "widow ladies" to be elderly, matronly types. They were in for a bit of a shock. Daryl spotted the smirk on Caesar's face.

There were two women in the store and two young girls. The older of the women was somewhere in her late 30's to possibly 40, dressed casually in a pair of cargo pants, a t-shirt with a light shirt over it and tennis shoes. Her short hair was dark with a little gray coming in. She had a pretty face with a quick smile and a friendly sparkle to her eyes. She'd been talking with a little girl seated at the stores' only table, studying something in a schoolbook.

The other woman looked quite young. She was a tiny thing with blond hair worn up in a ponytail, great big blue eyes, pale skin and a bright friendly smile. She was wearing a snug pair of Levis and Henley thermal shirt with a plaid flannel. The flannel was tied at the waist with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Daryl noticed she had several bracelets on one wrist, mostly braided and wrapped leather. She was wearing a pair of cowboy boots, and what seemed no make-up. Daryl didn't think she needed make-up, she looked perfect to him. She was holding a little girl who was a mini version of herself, right down to those boots.

Merle did not fail to notice his baby brothers' reaction to the young woman.

The women both smiled and the older one said, "Good morning Caesar, thanks for stopping, and who are these fellas?" Caesar began the introductions, "Carol Peletier and her daughter, Sophia, Beth Hadley and her daughter, Annie, ladies, meet Daryl Dixon, my new lead mechanic, and Merle Dixon, he'll be my new choker setter. These guys just arrived from the Great State of Georgia, how about a big welcome?" Carol shook Daryl's hand, then Merle's, and gave them each a broad smile and a, "Welcome to Oregon guys, I think you're going to like living here." Merle thought she was one fine looking woman.

Beth set the little girl down so she could shake hands with the men and much to everyone's surprise, little Annie ran over and wrapped her arms around Daryl's leg, "Hi," was all she said, giving his leg a tight squeeze. Daryl was stunned, embarrassed and, if he were being honest, touched. Beth bent down to face the little girl and quietly said, "Annie, sweetheart, you should just shake hands and say, 'Hello Mister Dixon.'" "I'n sorry Mommy," replied the little girl as she bit her lower lip and looked at her Mommy with those same big blue eyes Mommy has. "Oh no Sweetie, it's okay, you're not in trouble, you just didn't know and now you do," Beth assured her.

Daryl felt like a giant asshole for making everyone uncomfortable. All he could think to do was stick his hand out to the little girl and say, "Hey there Annie, name's Daryl. Nice ta meet ya." He was rewarded with a huge grin from Beth, then a tiny hand in his and a serious little voice saying, "Hi Dawell, I yike you." Daryl was at a loss for words, so he just nodded his head at the sweet little blond.

Merle made a quick move to shake Carol's hand, "hey there, nice ta meet you Carol, you got a really nice place here, and dang if that food don't smell delicious."

"Well thank you Merle, we like it. Excuse me, I have to make sure Sophia finishes getting ready and gets out there to meet the bus, nice to meet you both."

The men all order large coffees and the sausage, egg and cheese breakfast sandwiches, served on huge slices of fresh baked bread. Caesar tells them, "Better order up one of Beth's muffins, they're the best damn things you ever tasted. Beth, what kind did you bake?" "There's a couple of blueberry and a peach left," she smiles back.

Merle orders a blueberry, and Daryl goes for the peach. As Beth hands it to him, she tells him peach are her personal favorite. For some reason, they both get a little color to their cheeks.

The guys say their goodbyes and head back to Caesars' place to get Daryl's truck and the bikes.

Daryl and Merle are wasting no time, they're moving in today. Tomorrow's Friday, they'll have three days to take care of details, get moved in, and get some time in on the bikes riding around the area and getting the "lay of the land," before starting work Monday morning.

Carol waits until Sophia is on the bus before heading back in the store. This is the time of day with just a few customers straggling in and out, and Carol and Beth take advantage of the slowdown to clean up from the breakfast crowd and get things ready for Maggie.

Beth hasn't dated anyone since Johnny died. Oh Carol knew she got plenty of offers, she saw the way the men who frequented the store looked at Beth, and several of the single ones had asked her out. That one young bucker Zach never gave up trying. Carol was sure he asked Beth out every week. Beth just wasn't ready to think about dating. Johnny had been her first and only love. She had learned to survive without him, but it had been tough. If she hadn't had Annie depending on her she didn't know if she would have made it at all. But she had just turned 22 and Carol hoped that someday she'd give someone a chance. When Daryl Dixon showed up, Carol hadn't missed the way Beth looked at him. Oh Beth hadn't made it obvious, but Carol lived and worked with the young woman 24/7, she knew her. This was the first time she'd seen that little glimmer in Beth's eye. She also knew enough not to ask much. Beth was sensitive and Carol was protective of her and her feelings.

Beth couldn't believe that this man she had never seen, who she'd barely spoken two words to, had seemed to make her heart beat a little faster. Oh sure, he was handsome and manly, a little rough looking but looking rough wasn't uncommon around here, these men were tough. Truth was, he was mighty good looking, and when he wasn't staring at the floor, he had beautiful blue eyes. He had a bit of scruff on his lip and chin, and his hair was shaggy. She could see even through his shirt he had some serious biceps. She shook her head "no", telling herself she was just tired or something. Why, she didn't even know Daryl Dixon. For all she knew he had a wife and five kids at home. Besides, she couldn't imagine ever being with anyone other than Johnny.

 **Brotherly Love**

Merle knows Daryl will never ask, no matter how much he wishes he knew. So Merle does the brotherly thing, "Man Caesar, that little blond looks mighty young to be a widow, what's that story?"

Caesar tells them that Beth _is_ young, 22 years old if he recalls correctly, but she's already had more life experiences and trials than most people three times her age. He shares Beth's story with the brothers. The loss of her parents and brother, the deep depression that followed and her attempt to escape life and it's pain, her and Maggie's "recreation" of the store, the young marriage to Johnny and his death in Afghanistan before he ever got to see his baby. Merle and Daryl are both quiet for a few minutes after that. Daryl felt like a dumbass for thinking he'd had it rough.

Merle had to ask his own burning question, "what about Carol and her little girl?" Caesar told them about the rumors that had circled about Carol's husband Ed being a wife beater and all around asshole. The family hadn't been in the area more than a few months when the shithead was killed in an accident at the mill. Caesar couldn't remember anyone mourning that loss.

Merle and Daryl both unconsciously clinched their fists when Caesar said "wife beater," they'd seen their own Mom suffer that, and they could not tolerate the thought of a man hitting a woman.

To get off the sad subjects, Caesar suggested they stop in at Glenn's place for a quick minute so the guys could meet him and get a coke. He told them the place was quite the local hotspot for pizza and beer after work. He knew the brothers didn't drink, but who doesn't like pizza? And Glenn's was hands down the best he'd ever eaten. Since he was driving, the brothers didn't argue.

The place wasn't open yet, so they followed Caesar to the back door, and he gave a hard knock. A pretty young woman answered the door and smiled broadly, "Well hi there Caesar, what're you boys doing here? Thought you had a business to run." "And a very good morning to you Maggie, I didn't expect to see you here, I'm just showing my new guys around town. Maggie Rhee, meet Merle and Daryl Dixon." "Well come on in fellas, nice to meet you."

Glenn was behind the long wooden bar writing something down, "Glenn, honey, Caesar's here." Glenn looked up with a big smile of his own and said, "Ah, the old bull of the woods." Caesar just laughed and said, "And how's the Korean pie maker?"

The brothers weren't quite sure what to think of this banter, but Maggie saved them the trouble, "you two idiots knock it off or Merle and Daryl here are going to be catching the next bus out of town."

Glenn just gave her his best expressionless look and said, "Maggie, honey, there is no bus out of town."

Glenn extended his hand across the bar to Merle and Daryl. "Welcome to Oregon guys, Caesar told me he had a couple of friends coming to work with him."

Glenn got everyone a coke, and they chatted a bit before Maggie said, "Well I gotta go guys, I have to get out to the Store or Beth and Carol will send the hounds after me."

"Oh, yeah" Caesar explains to the brothers, "Maggie is Beth's sister. She and Beth are co-owners of the store and Maggie works the late morning/afternoon shift. We gotta head out too, these boys are anxious to get moved in their new place. They've rented Dale and Erma's house."

Daryl's head was spinning with the newness of everything, the people he'd met, and the stories he'd heard. He was sure he'd been more social today than he had in all of the past five years. He'd like to shut his brain down and just get himself squared away in his new place.

Only problem was, he couldn't get that pretty little blond off his mind.

 **Thanks so much for reading, please review. Next chapter up soon. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Oh my gosh my friends, I'm overwhelmed by your support. Thank you so much for reading my story. I'm all about the positivity, but I know we need a little angst and drama in our fics – so here it is!**

 **Errands, Arms and Alcohol**

Daryl and Merle moved in quickly, after all, they just had their few clothes, personal items, and a small box of old photos. They knew they'd lucked out to each get a fully outfitted kitchen, hell, Dale and Erma had even left towels and bedding. Obviously the older couple was traveling light, how much stuff could you fit in a small motorhome?

The brothers put their outdoor gear and bikes in the shop. Daryl was in awe of the large building. This was the first time he'd ever had a big ol' shop of his own, and maybe he'd finally get to fulfill a another longtime dream he had. He'd always wanted to find an old Indian motorcycle and restore it.

Both Merle and Daryl like things neat and tidy. Some woman Merle had fooled around with for a while during his drug years had speculated it was because their lives had been so chaotic; they felt they had to have their "space" in order. Merle quit seeing her after that. He didn't want a woman he was shacking up with tryin' to analyze him.

That evening Daryl got a call on his cell from Dale Horvath. Dale welcomed him to the home gave him some tips and pointers about the house and property and told Daryl him and his brother should make themselves at home. Daryl couldn't quite find the words to tell the man how much he appreciated this great property and the opportunity to live there, how he'd never had it this good. He settled for just telling him, "Hey, thanks I appreciate everythin'." Daryl was overwhelmed by all of his good fortune, and all of the kindnesses of the people they'd met.

The brothers agreed to get an early start Friday morning. They had to do all of the mundane things people have to do when they move: get Oregon Driver's Licenses, open local bank accounts – for Merle it would be his first ever bank account – change insurances over, get utilities put in their name, get post office boxes, and get a few groceries.

Damn, Merle discovered, being responsible meant having a lot of responsibilities. They'd do most of their running around in Newhope, after that they'd do some riding down the coast a ways, just to take in some sites, and worry about groceries on the way home.

One thing they definitely felt was cold. It was spring, but it felt more like a Georgia winter. They thought it must be the damp air. They had wet hot air in Georgia, but this air was wet and cool, the cold went right to the bone. They knew they'd best dress warm.

Daryl wore Levi 501s, and had put on an old denim shirt he'd torn the sleeves off, he wore a Dickie's black flannel lined Eisenhower jacket, and topped everything off with his leather cut. The cut was adorned on the back with a pair of angel wings, and Daryl had had it for just about as long as he could remember. He thought all these clothes ought to keep him warm enough, since he tended to run hot, there was only one way to find out. He wore his usual lace up black motorcycle boots, pretty much the only footwear Daryl owned were motorcycle boots, work boots and hunting boots.

Merle was a Dickie's man through and through, he put on some duck jeans with a tank undershirt, and a gray, long sleeve Dickies' work shirt, well, it wasn't long sleeved anymore. Like Daryl he'd also torn the sleeves off. Hell, he was thinking to himself, he might have to quit tearing sleeves offa shirts if he was gonna keep livin' in Oregon. He also wore a flannel lined jacket. Merles' footwear choices pretty much mirrored Daryls'.

The brothers were not fashionistas, they were working men and outdoorsmen.

Merle suggested they stop at Crooked Wood Store on their way into Newhope and get a little coffee and breakfast. He had more than one motive. He wanted the coffee and eats, and he wanted Daryl and that pretty little blond Beth to see each other, but he also had to admit to himself he wouldn't mind seeing Carol again, not one bit. Daryl acted reluctant, but truth be told he looked forward to seeing Beth Hadley again. Since nothing would open in town until 8, they didn't get to the store until 7:30. It was quiet and the ladies were busy cleaning and organizing. They greeted the brothers with warm smiles, and a tiny form ran to Daryl and said excitedly, "Hi Dawel, I'n happy you here!" Daryl couldn't help but smile at the little girl, "G'mornin' Sunnyside, how are you today?" "I'n being a weally good girl, I'n helping Mommy and Cawel," she said with a big smile. "Yep, sounds like you're a good girl ta me, Sunnyside." Daryl wondered to himself, "when did I start talkin' to little kids, and when the hell did I start givin' 'em nicknames?"

The brothers decided to try the bacon, egg and cheese breakfast burritos today. Daryl felt like he was really splurging since he typically didn't eat out, he usually settled for a bowl of grits and a piece of toast at home, and now he was buying breakfast out two days in a row. But hell, Beth Hadley was cooking. Since they were on the bikes, they sat at the small table in the store to eat. Annie seemed to want to just sit there by Daryl; Beth was embarrassed, but didn't want to make a big deal. She was trying to coax Annie away, and Daryl assured her the little girl wasn't bothering them. Honestly, Daryl wished Beth was sitting there too, he wouldn't mind that at all. He couldn't imagine what the hell had come over him. It wasn't like he'd never seen a pretty girl, well, okay, he'd never seen one as pretty and sweet looking as Beth. But still, he didn't even know this woman. Now he was talking to kids, almost smiling at people, and he felt kind of upbeat. Shit Dixon, he thought to himself, you're a moron. No way a sweet young woman like her was gonna be interested in a rough cob like Daryl Dixon.

In the meantime, Merle was chatting up the ladies about what they were prepping, about the store, about whatever he could think of, that was Merle, Mister Social. Finally he asked something useful. The brothers had all day Saturday to ride their bikes, did the ladies have suggestions? Both women agreed it was tough to beat the majesty of the coast. They suggested the guys ride north up the coast, check out all the small coastal communities maybe even make it up to Tillamook and the cheese factory. Merle didn't quite catch all of the response, he was too busy thinking about what a nice lookin', and nice actin', woman Carol was. If that S.O.B. who'd dare lay a finger on that woman wasn't already dead, Merle would kill him. Twice.

Carol cleared her throat and said, "I have a proposition for you fellas, we could use a little help here." The brothers were caught flatfooted, a 'proposition?' Merle was all ears. "Yes, you see, the display case here, well Beth and I want to move that over, just about a foot, but it's really heavy. If you'll help there's a free cup of coffee in it for each of you for the next week." Beth smiled sweetly and blushed just a little.

Merle put the smooth on, "Why you ladies don't have ta offer us a reward, baby brother n me be happy to move that for ya."

That's when it happened, both men stood and removed their coats and the ladies got a view of the arms. Beth was afraid she'd gasped out loud, but no one reacted so she was grateful it must have been internal. Daryl Dixon had the most impressive set of arms she'd ever seen. Holy Cow. She noticed a tattoo on the inside of his upper right arm. Yes, he did seem like a man who might have a tattoo.

The men moved the display case with what seemed to be no effort at all. That was when Beth noticed another tattoo on Daryl's back. She couldn't tell what it was, she just saw the corner, but there also seemed to be the edge of a jagged scar. "Good Lord Beth, quit you're staring," she said to herself.

In the meantime, Carol had gotten an eyeful of Merle Dixon's formidable arms and strength. She was definitely impressed, he was a fine figure of a man for sure. She scolded herself, "He's just a smooth talking southern boy with nice biceps, and the last thing you'll ever need is to let another man in your life."

The task was completed in about 30 seconds.

The brothers reluctantly (if they'd been honest with themselves), said goodbye to the women and headed out on their errands, feeling just a little proud of themselves for helping the ladies.

It was a short and beautiful forested drive all the way to the coast and the town of Newhope. The brothers took the time to just head right to the beach and look out at the unbelievable site of the historic bridge, the angry surf of the Pacific Ocean crashing against the beach, the lighthouse off in the distance, a Coast Guard helicopter patrolling overhead, and fishing boats coming in and out of the bay. They'd never seen anything like the Pacific Northwest Coast. They were bowled over.

They completed their errands far more quickly than they'd anticipated, and headed south on their bikes for a little coastal exploring.

After what could only be described as an incredible and invigorating ride, the brothers headed back inland and to the family grocery in Akron. They stocked up on the basics and got what was on sale for meals.

In the meantime, as the boys rode home on their bikes, Merle wondered to himself, "How does a guy ask out a nice woman like Carol?" Daryl was convincing himself that there was no way in hell a woman with as much going on as Beth would ever give a guy like him the time of day. After all, Caesar had pretty much said every single guy, and plenty of married ones, in the county had tried to get Beth to give them a chance, no go. She'd had one man, and she wasn't interested in a new one.

 **Routine, Maybe**

Soon the brothers each eased into a routine.

Merle stopped in the store every morning on his way to work. He was always trying to come up with something clever to say to Carol, anything that would make her consider going out with him. Oh, he'd asked her, and he made it a point to ask her every couple of days, but she'd just smile at him and say, "Thank you Merle, but I don't date." Damn, what's a guy gonna do? He liked his job even though it was rough hours and rougher work; he'd started to attend some local NA and AA meetings, and was happy in his cozy Airstream living a good life. But he wanted more, and Carol Peletier was a woman he wanted in his life. She's kind, clever, has a beautiful smile, and he thinks she's pretty as a picture.

Daryl was a creature of habit and routine, and had never been one to spend money he didn't have to. He had a goal, something to save for. If he continued to enjoy this property as much as he was, and the job with Caesar continued to work out as perfectly as it had been, he wanted to buy this cabin and property. He also still wanted to eventually get that old Indian motorcycle and restore it to mint. He did not buy the delicious breakfasts at the Crooked Wood Store, instead, he did what he'd always done, cooked a pot of grits for breakfast and had it with a piece of toast. He packed his own lunch, usually just a lunchmeat sandwich an apple and a coke. But Daryl couldn't seem to have a good day if he didn't see Beth, so he'd stop at the store every morning say, "Hi," and buy a cup of coffee. Every three or four days he'd buy a peach muffin and take it with him. He lived to see that smile Beth gave him when she handed him his coffee. Oh sure, he'd considered askin' her out except for two things, he was chickenshit, and he knew without a doubt she'd turn him down.

It wasn't that Carol didn't like Merle, on the contrary and in spite of herself, she was attracted. He was charming, clever, handsome and certainly nicely built. But the truth was, Carol was afraid to ever get involved with a man again. She had been beaten nearly to the point of death more than once. She'd been continually raped in the cruelest of ways by her husband. She had begun to sense that he was getting close to switching his focus to Sophia and she had been horrified. When he was killed in the accident at the mill, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little relieved. No, Merle Dixon seemed like a fine man, and she was attracted, but she just couldn't take that chance.

Beth had been approached by more than one guy who wanted a date. She appreciated it, she really did, but it just didn't seem right. It wasn't so much that she felt she could never move on, but that someone she could see herself moving on with had just not showed up. She wasn't going to date just for the sake of dating. She not only had to think about her best interests, but more importantly Annie's best interests. Then Daryl Dixon came to town. Something about him intrigued and attracted her more than she would care to admit to herself. But obviously the man wasn't interested in her. It had been a few weeks and even though he came in the store nearly every day, he never had much to say, although she suspected that was just his way, and he certainly had never asked her out. He was always pleasant, and he was kind and patient with Annie and her endless questions and attention, but he didn't seem at all interested in Beth. That knowledge didn't stop the butterflies from flapping around in her tummy every time he walked in.

Caesar let the crew know that by the end of the week they would have wrapped up all work at the current site. It would take a week to move equipment, cut roads in the forest and make other preparations to move to the new logging site. The crews and drivers would be off the following week, no work and no pay. He was sorry for the situation, but there was nothing he could do. In the meantime, pizza was on him that night at Glenn's.

He motioned Daryl and Merle over. He explained to Daryl that he wouldn't be getting any time off. Even though there wouldn't be any logging, the equipment still needed maintenance, and much of it would need to be moved to the new site. He was counting on Daryl to help with that. Daryl was relieved, after all, he was a working man and he had a goal.

Caesar had something a little different in mind for Merle. "Had any experience painting, Merle?" he asked. "Yeah, I done alotta that," was the response. "Well, here's the deal, Karen wants the house painted. She wants it done now, and I not only hate painting, I don't have the time. If you want to do it, and promise to do an outstanding job so that hot tempered, beautiful woman I love and have to live with, will be happy, I'll pay you well to do it." Merle couldn't help but chuckle, but he was also a bit jealous of Caesar having a woman he wanted to make happy. "Sure," he replied, "I can do a first class job for you and Karen. All she has to do's tell me the color, an ol' Merle is gonna take care of everythin' else." Caesar just smiled.

Come the following Monday morning their whole schedule changed with Merle not to begin work at Caesar's before 7:30 a.m., Daryl and Merle headed to work together in Daryl's truck. The plan was Daryl would drop Merle at Caesar and Karen's place on his way to the shop.

On the way to town they stopped in at the store for coffee. Beth and Carol were deep in conversation, but turned to greet the brothers with smiles. "Why you ladies look ta be solvin' the world's problems this fine Monday mornin'," Merle smiled. Carol laughed softly and Beth smiled shyly. "Well," Carol said, "Glenn is trying to increase his Saturday evening business. I guess weeknights after work are great, but he'd like to see a bigger Saturday evening crowd. He's asked Beth to sing this Saturday night from 7 to 10, and I've agreed to watch Annie, problem is, getting Beth there and back. I could drive her in, but by the time she's ready to come home, the girls are going to be in bed. I can't leave them here alone and neither one of us want to wake them. Maggie and Glenn will both be working, so we're trying to come up with a plan."

Merle was a bit puzzled, "Don't ya know how ta drive little one?" he asked Beth. Her cheeks turned red and she looked down while responding, "Yes, I can drive, but I can't drive in the dark." Sensing something deeper was going on Merle didn't pursue it.

Everyone in the room, and especially Daryl, was surprised to hear Daryl say, "I could give ya a ride to Glenn's and a ride back out here when you're done." Merle had just a few seconds to be proud of his brother when Beth responded, "That's really nice of you Daryl, and I appreciate it, I do, but I'm sure you'll be drinking and I won't ride with anyone who's been drinking, I just can't." Daryl's face turned to stone, and Beth thought his ice blue eyes might burn a hole right through her, "S'at what you think a me?" he asked. He slapped his money down on the counter, along with his cup of coffee, and headed for the door in a hurry. Even Merle's jaw was set and his face had gone hard. He just nodded at the women and followed his brother.

Beth wasn't sure why, but tears filled her eyes. "No," she thought. Carol put an arm around her, "that obviously hit a nerve Sweetie, but don't feel too bad, I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow and all will be forgiven."

But Daryl didn't come back the next day, or the day after that.

Merle kept his mouth shut the rest of the way to town. He knew his brother, he knew he was cut deep. Daryl had grown up in an abusive and alcoholic home, just like Merle. The difference was Daryl had gotten out. He promised himself he was never gonna be a drunk, and he never drank. He kept his nose clean and did his best to live by the rules. He went to school, got a job, made a life for himself. Merle had fucked up every step of the way. He'd ruined his own life for close to three decades, as soon as he could he'd run off and hidden behind the bottle and the needle, he'd been a shit brother. Hell, he'd even tried to turn his little brother on to the drug scene. Thank God Daryl proved to be the better man. Then he had had to turn to that same brother he'd let down so many times and ask for help. He felt he'd failed Daryl in every way, he should have been able to protect him, and as bad as the physical scars were, even a dumbass, uneducated sumbitch like Merle knew that the worst of the scars were not visible. The last thing he wanted was to see his baby brother miserable, but that's what this day had brought. He even had sympathy for Beth Hadley. Poor little gal had not meant to cause trouble.

Daryl dropped Merle off at Caesar and Karen's without a word. Merle just went about his day. He hoped his brother could work this out, but he sure as hell didn't know how that was gonna happen.

Caesar could swear he felt the fire and anger coming off his old friend. Although Daryl didn't say anything, or even do anything but work hard as usual, Caesar had known Daryl nearly their whole lives, and he knew something was up.

Karen gave Merle a ride to the shop at quitting time. Caesar looked at Merle with a question in his eye Merle just looked back and shook his head from side to side.

Merle got in the truck with Daryl and not a word was spoken all the way home.

When they got home, Merle went straight to his trailer; Daryl went straight to the shop. While Merle worried about Daryl, Daryl banged around the shop, finally getting his crossbow he went to the yard and set up his target. He shot bolt after bolt at the target until there was nothing left of it then he set up a new target. Merle just watched out the trailer window, hoping the boy could work it out.

Beth was hopeful Daryl would come in that next morning so she could apologize for upsetting, and apparently offending him. About 7 she thought she saw his truck drive right by.

Carol didn't know what to say or do. She knew Beth was sad and felt guilty, but there didn't seem to be a fix.

Merle hoped Daryl would be better that morning, but his brother remained silent, and well, Merle could only come up with sad. Ga'damn, things was gettin' worse and worse.

By the next morning Merle could take no more. He told Daryl there was a meeting he wanted to catch after work over in Newhope, and he was gonna take his bike in to work. Daryl just shrugged and made his way to his own bike.

Merle went to Caesar and Karen's place and worked especially hard, he had a lot of tension he had to work out, and a lot of thinking to do. Right now there wasn't a thing on God's earth he wanted more than for his brother to come out of this dark place. He was gonna do what he felt was the only thing he could do, and just hope to Heaven and Hell both that everything worked out.

 **A/N For me, I love the softer, gentler Merle.** **Let's hope whatever Merle has planned works for everyone. Please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Again, I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, messages, favs and follows. You're the best. Merle, he made me cry.**

 **Pain and Forgiveness**

Daryl headed straight back to the cabin from work. He didn't even allow himself so much as a sideways glance at the Crooked Wood Store. He was an A Number One First Class Dumbass to think for one fucking minute that a woman as fine as Beth Hadley would see Daryl Dixon as anything but a big fucking loser. It didn't matter that he was 3000 miles from home and no one here except Caesar and Merle even knew who the Dixons were, the Dixon curse had followed him and he would never be free of it. He didn't blame her for assuming he was some kind of drunken loser, what else would she think?

He headed right for the shop. He was determined to build something with the lumber it housed, surely pounding nails would help.

Beth and Carol were in the kitchen with the girls. Carol was helping Sophia with her schoolwork and Beth was working on a farm animal puzzle with Annie, a pot of homemade chicken soup was on the stove, and there were homemade rolls ready to pop in the oven. It seemed idyllic however sadness weighed heavy. Beth found she missed Daryl, she was worried about him, she felt guilty, she was confused and she just wanted things to be like they were.

For her part, Carol was devastated for Beth, she loved the young woman like a sister and she couldn't stand seeing her so sad. And being honest, Carol was sad for herself. She didn't even want to kind of admit it, but she missed seeing Merle, missed his gregarious personality and incessant flirting.

They heard the motorcycle pull up to the back, where the entrance to the house was located. There was a loud knock on the kitchen door, the women glanced at each other, and Carol went to the door. There stood Merle Dixon twisting his ball cap in his hands. "Afternoon ladies, and young ladies," he nodded. Carol said, "Well hello to you Merle, what can we help you with this afternoon." Both women noticed how nervous and uncomfortable Merle appeared.

"Well," he replied, "if I could talk ta you ladies for a minute, private like, outside probably be best, I'd sure appreciate that." Carol looked to Beth and the women nodded in agreement. Carol asked Sophia to take a homework break and help Annie with her puzzle for a few minutes.

The three adults stepped outside where the women stood waiting while Merle paced nervously. Carol was puzzled, she was sure she'd never seen Merle one bit nervous, especially about talking. He finally began, "First thing I got ta say is, what I'ma tell you is private, it don't go no further than right here, right now, understand? We ain't never gonna talk about it again," the women nodded in agreement.

Merle looked at the women and went on, "I ain't one ta gossip, I ain't one ta tell another man's story, so I ain't gonna. What I'm gonna tell is my story. It ain't pretty, it just is what it is. When I's 10 years old my mama brung home a little fella from the hospital, handed him to me and said, 'this here's yer baby brother, name's Daryl, it's your job to take care of him.' I's shocked to say the least. Couldn't believe she'd bring another kid into our hell hole of a shack her being drunk and poppin pills most of the time, and my old man always drunk and high and either beatin' on her ass, my ass or both of us. Most of the time I's the only one to notice the little fella, and hell, I didn't know what ta do. I stole a lotta diapers, baby formula and baby food from houses and stores, and at least kept the little fella fed and dry, and I made specially sure I kept him away from the ol' man. By the time I's 12, I started messin' with the liquor and a few of them starter drugs, I ain't proud, just the way it was. I's a Dixon, that's what Dixon's did, worthless bastards every one, drunks, drug addicts, no accounts. When I's 15 I got caught with some stuff an got myself sent off ta juvie for year. I didn't mind for myself, hell, it was a vacation compared ta that shack, but I worried sumthin' fierce about Daryl. The ol' man was the meanest sumbitch in the south, and 5 wasn't too young for the ol' man ta dish out one a his beatin's. When I come back, I knew baby brother had been hurt bad. Couldn't get the little fella to laugh or even smile no more, and I seen the first of the scars. I tried to keep the sumbitch from touching him, but I couldn't keep him safe all the time, and I was out tryin' to get high or drunk or both most of the time my own self. It didn't get no better when I's 17 and Daryl was 7, mama was full a wine n pills when she lit up a cigarette, passed out, and burned down the shack and herself with it. Daryl was out playing in the streets and come home ta find that mess. Too bad the old bastard wasn't home, he'd gone off ta the woods with some a his runnin' buddies gettin' drunk n shootin' guns. We moved in a crappy ol' trailer after that and kept a goin'. I feel terrible shame about this now, but I didn't want baby brother to suffer the pain of them beatin's, so by the time he's 10, I's tryin' to convince him he oughta take some drugs for the pain, a little sumthin' to take the edge off and keep him from thinkin' about it, it's the Dixon way, but he wouldn't have none of it. Baby brother he was different, he got hisself to school no matter the pain. The ol' man never left marks on his face, too smart for that shit, went for the back and backs a legs. Baby Brother was determined though and he's the first and only, Dixon ever graduated High School. Soons he did Baby Brother and I both left home. Daryl took a job and went ta trade school, I hightailed it outta town n lived a druggies' life, drugs, booze, petty crimes n cheap women. Oh I'd clean up for a few days once in a while, show up to Baby Brother's place, he'd feed me, try to keep me from using, then I'd run out on him. Far as I know, Daryl ain't never had a drink of alcohol in his life, and sure as shit never did no drugs. I been clean n sober now over two years. I couldn't a done it without the boy. I'ma asshole an a mean sumbitch myself, but baby brother, he's the sweet one, and right now, the boy is hurt deep. I know ya didn't mean nuthin' bad Beth, but he took it that way. I can't stand ta see him like this, s'killin' me. That's all I got ta say."

Both women had tears rolling from their eyes. Beth felt terrible, she could see now why her words had hurt Daryl, and she knew what the scar was she'd seen on his back. She just had to make this right, but she also had to honor Merle's desire for confidentiality, and Daryl's obvious desire for privacy.

Carol asked Merle if he'd like to come in the house and have a little dinner with them, he said no, he thought he'd best get on home. Carol just gave his arm a squeeze and said, "thank you for trusting us with your story Merle. We'll keep it to ourselves."

He nodded, walked over to his bike and rode off.

When Merle got home he could tell right away Daryl was in the shop, he could hear the banging, it sounded like Daryl was building a damn skyscraper in there. He knew enough to leave the boy be.

Beth said, "Carol, it's still going to be light for two more hours, I've got to go and at least try to talk to Daryl." "Go, go," Carol replied, "Sophia and I have Annie." Beth smiled, hugged her friend, grabbed her purse and keys and drove to Daryl's. When she pulled up in the little Jeep Merle was out on his deck, he tilted his head toward the shop, and she nodded a thanks.

Beth was more nervous than she could ever recall being. She had no idea what to expect or what to say, so she just prayed to God to help her make this right.

The shop door was open and she leaned in just as he looked up. He yelled toward her, "the hell you doin' here girl? You ain't got business here." And he turned away. Beth took a deep breath, and walked closer to him, "Daryl please, please let me talk to you." He humphed out a, "Why?" she noticed how much thicker his southern accent was when he was angry. "I know you're mad at me," she began, but Daryl cut her off, "You don't know nuthin'," he replied angrily, but she pressed on, "Please Daryl, don't act like you don't give a crap just because I made a stupid mistake …" she didn't get to finish her thought before Daryl got right up in her face and yelled, "Whaddya want from me girl, can't ya see I don't give a crap 'bout you or what you think." "Daryl please," her voice shook. Beth lost it, burst into tears, and could only choke out, "please Daryl, please." Merle's story had broken her heart, and she wanted so desperately to make things okay between her and Daryl, she didn't want him to think she thought he was anything but a good man. Fuck, waterworks. "C'mon now, don't start that shit girl. Just get on home. Ya don't wanna be hangin' 'round some redneck asshole like me."

But she was crying, her shoulders were shaking, and she was making him feel like shit, hell, she was the one that pissed him off, but Daryl was indeed the sweet one and he couldn't stand to see this woman crying. He knew he had feelings for her, but he had resigned himself to the notion he'd never see her again, never stop in the little store again. And now, here she was standing in his shop, asking for his forgiveness and bawlin' her eyes out. Fuck.

"I'll go, then" she choked out between sobs. "Well ya best calm yourself down first. Ya can't be carrying on like that and be drivin', it ain't safe." She nodded her head but couldn't stop her crying she was just so sad. Daryl reached is his back pocket, pulled out a bandana and handed it to her. "Ya wanna coke, will that help? I got cokes in the fridge."

He immediately thought to himself, "you dumbass Dixon, you think giving a crying woman a coke is gonna make everything okay?" but surprisingly, she nodded. "C'mon then."

Beth followed him to the cabin. It had a warm, cozy feeling to it. There were hunting and fishing magazines placed neatly on the coffee table, and to Beth's surprise, a laptop computer on the desk. Daryl didn't seem like the laptop type. The place was neat and clean. "Sit yourself down on the couch if you want. You need a glass and ice for that coke?" "Don't go to any trouble," she said softly. Daryl just shrugged his shoulders, "Ain't no trouble."

He brought her coke in a tall glass with ice and set it down in front of her on the coffee table. She finally seemed to have stopped her crying, and he almost breathed out a sigh of relief. He went over and sat in the overstuffed chair. Then he just stared at her with those slightly squinted, piercing blue eyes while he rubbed his forefinger across the hairs on his chin. Beth took a deep breath and said, "That was so kind of you to offer me a ride to and from Glenn's on Saturday. That meant a lot." And suddenly she began crying harder than she had been before. Shit, he thought the crying was over, now what was he supposed to do? But she continued, "I didn't mean to imply I think you're some kind of drunk, it's just that most all the guys do have beers and whatever, and well I'm so afraid of drinking and driving. It was wrong of me to just assume you'd be drinking." Damn, she should have kicked his ass for the way he acted, but here she was worrying about him

He nodded his head, and continued to stare at her for what seemed like several minutes, but was probably no more than a few seconds. Finally he said, "I would never put you in danger Beth. And I ain't mad at you. I's mad, but it wasn't really at you I guess, it was just things I gotta deal with." That was all he said about it.

Beth steadied herself, screwed up every bit of courage she had and said, "If that offer is still good, I would appreciate you giving me a ride on Saturday," and she smiled nervously. "Yeah, sure, I can give you a ride. What time you need to be there?" Damn, he was so screwed, he knew it, and right now, he just didn't care, he'd take any time with Beth Hadley he could get. And truth was he recalled that her folks and brother were killed by a drunk driver, and he knew why she'd said what she'd said. He was such a selfish bastard, just thinkin' about his own feelings.

They chatted about the details and then eased into a relaxed conversation about his trip to Oregon and her work at the store. After a while Beth said, "Well, I'd better be on my way before it gets dark. Thank you for the coke," she smiled. Daryl looked at her seriously, "Beth, it is dark." "Oh no, I need to get home to Annie, but I can't, I can't…" He was afraid she was gonna start cryin' again, "Take it easy Beth, I got you." Oh dear, she was in trouble with this man, she could feel it, and she didn't even mind.

"Truck or bike," he asked. There was that 2000 megawatt smile, "Bike please."

 **A/N Next up, trouble's a brewin'. Thank you so much for reading, please review.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you again you awesome people, I appreciate you more than you know.**

 **Bikes and Bruises**

Merle was mighty worried whether he'd done the right thing talkin' to the women. He'd spent his life royally fucking up, and he just wanted to try and do right for Daryl. When Daryl got on his bike, and the little blond got on behind him, that just had to be a good sign.

Carol was a walking bundle of nerves. She couldn't stop thinking about the things Merle had said. She knew about abuse all too well, but at least she'd had a pleasant childhood as the only child of older parents who loved and cared for her. And the thought of a 10 year old taking care of a baby, stealing diapers and food, it all just seemed so incomprehensible. Mostly she now understood that Merle's loud outgoing way, non-stop b.s. and endless flirting, were all just a big cover up for a wounded heart and soul. Before he'd told his story Carol had tried so hard to convince herself she didn't find Merle attractive. She'd been afraid. Now she just wasn't sure what to think, except that she hadn't lost the attraction, in fact, it felt stronger. She had new respect for Merle; he had bared his soul because he had a huge sense of loyalty and unconditional love for Daryl. He'd risked making himself look bad so he could try and help his brother.

At the same time, Carol was worried about Beth. The young woman had had so much sadness in her life, yet she remained so sweet and so kind. When it finally seemed like she might be open to the idea of letting a man in her life again the rug had been pulled out from under her. And, it was past dark and Beth wasn't home. Carol had put the girls to bed earlier and she was pacing the kitchen floor holding her cell phone in her hand, just waiting for the call from Beth to please come get her.

Merle couldn't stop thinking about Carol and the way she had squeezed his arm and thanked him, for gawd sake the woman had thanked him for tellin' her his story. That there was crazy shit. He was baffled by her sweetness, baffled by her kind eyes. Now though, now that she knew his story, she'd never want nuthin' to do with him again. Aw, she'd be nice, just on accounta she was a nice person, but he knew that now any chance he may have had with her was officially blown. She was a good woman, and what good woman would want anythin' to do with an ol' broken down addict and drunk like Merle Dixon? Nah, that dog wouldn't hunt.

When Carol heard the motorcycle pull up she assumed Merle had ridden Beth home.

Daryl got on the Bike first and told her to hang onto his shoulders so she wouldn't lose her balance when she got on. She followed his direction and got on the motorcycle behind him. She had never seen a Bike quite like this one, it was so beautiful it was a work of art, and Daryl definitely had it polished and tricked out to the max. He only had one helmet and had insisted she wear it. He turned to look at her and said, "Now listen up, the bike is gonna feel like it's going even faster than it is. We got a narrow winding highway to travel. You gotta hang on to me, understand?" "Yes Daryl," she gave him a serious nod. He turned around and she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Wow, that felt good, he was warm, taut and he smelled so manly, like the great outdoors with a little freshly turned up dirt added.

Daryl was momentarily distracted. The feel of Beth's arms wrapped around his middle hanging on tight, that might just be the best thing he'd ever felt. He fired up the bike, turned around one last time and said, "okay, here we go, hang on." And they were off. Beth had never felt more exhilarated, the wind, the noise of the bike's engine, the speed, and holding tightly to Daryl. The 15 minute ride was just too short.

Daryl had never had a passenger on his bike, and this passenger was special, she was Beth. The prettiest, sweetest woman he'd ever met and she had wanted to ride on his bike with him. He didn't understand why she trusted him like that, but he didn't care. For once, he just enjoyed the ride.

When they pulled up to the house Daryl cut off the engine and Beth held onto his shoulders and got off the bike. He got off right after and helped her with the helmet. "Whaddya think?" he asked. "Oh Daryl I loved it, it was wonderful. Do you think when we go Saturday, if it's not raining or anything, we could take the bike to town?" "Sure, if that's what you want I got no problem with that." She was surprised when he said, "lemme walk you to the door, make sure you get in alright."

Just before she made to open the door, Daryl put his hand on hers and said, "I'ma see you in the mornin' for coffee on my way to work. When I get off work I'll stop and take you to your car." For some reason those few words had made her heart beat a little faster. She smiled sweetly and said, "sounds good Daryl. Thank you, thank you for everything." He looked at her with those intense blue eyes and said, "I can be a dick sometimes, it wasn't you, this is on me not on you, I'm sorry Beth," he nodded and walked to his bike.

As soon as Beth walked in the door Carol grabbed her in a quick embrace, "You okay Honey?" Carol asked. "I'm actually much better that okay Carol, I think pretty great." Carol arched a brow, "well, do tell." Beth told her about her encounter with Daryl, the ride home on the bike, the plan for tomorrow and Saturday. Carol listened with a big smile, so happy for Beth, and for Daryl. By then it was after 9:00, way past bedtime!

Everything went as usual the next day, Carol and Beth were tired, but they knew they could catch a little nap late morning.

The morning rush was over and at 7:15, Carol had just come back in from seeing Sophia safely on the bus. The front door was flung open hard and in walked Phillip Blake, a man Beth had sincerely hoped she'd never see again. He walked up to Beth so smooth and with a big fake smile on his face, "I want to see my granddaughter," he said and that made Beth's skin crawl. "You don't have a granddaughter Mr. Blake, Annie is no relation to you." Carol had quietly led Annie to a far corner of the store, holding a finger to her lips and hoping the child would be quiet. She whispered in the little girls ear, "you stay right here, I'm going to go get Mommy away from that man, okay," the scared little girl just nodded.

Carol quietly walked over to where Beth stood and put her arm protectively around Beth's shoulder. "Why don't you go now Mr. Blake, Beth and I don't want you in our store." "This is no concern of yours bitch," he replied in a muted but angry tone, "you go do your dishes while me and my daughter in law here have a chat." "I think I'll just stay right here," Carol bravely replied. The man raised his voice and angrily spewed at Beth, "she's going to be my little girl I'm going to see to it. You're not fit to be her Mother. You and Johnny were too young and too stupid, you don't deserve a child. Hell you even tried to kill yourself. I'm taking her with me." He was yelling and Beth was about to tell him to go to hell, when he grabbed her by the arms and threw her hard against the wall, when Carol tried to push him away, he did the same to her. Beth said to him angrily, "Johnny was never yours, you never treated him right and you'll never have anything to do with Annie!" He slapped her hard across the face and when Carol tried to intervene, he pushed her away angrily.

All hell really broke lose then. Blake was grabbed from behind and thrown roughly to the floor. Beth was both relieved and scared when she saw Daryl and Merle. Daryl was pummeling Blake mercilessly, Merle could see Blake was out of it. He grabbed Daryl by the shoulders and pulled him off Blake, trying to calm him with a low steady voice saying, "you're done Baby Brother, that's enough now, that's enough."

Baby Brother wasn't one for fightin', but when he did it was for a good reason and sometimes he just lost it. Daryl's knuckles were bloody, his breathing was ragged and his body shook with anger and excess adrenaline, but he looked at her worriedly and asked, "you okay Beth, did he hurt ya?" "I'm fine Daryl, I promise, I'm fine." But he saw the bruises coming up on her arm and that pretty face and he was ready to beat the guy again.

Merle had a hand on Carol's shoulder as he looked at her with a mixture of concern and sadness, "you okay Sweetheart? You hurt?" She gave him a small smile, "I'll be fine Merle. I'm sure glad you boys showed up when you did." "I am too, I am too," Merle's voice was strained with concern.

Beth tried to assure Daryl that would be the end of it, that this guy wouldn't be bothering her anymore, but Daryl wasn't having it, "nah, I'ma call that top cop over in Akron, what's his name, Grimes? Callin' him now and tellin' him to get on over here and see to this." Beth and Carol could see there was no arguing with him and just nodded while Daryl made the call.

A little body came running over and threw her arms around Beth's neck, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy," she whimpered. Beth held the little girl tightly and promised she was fine and that everything would be fine.

Merle walked off a few feet and dialed Caesar. He gave him a very short version of what had happened, and promised they'd be to work as soon as the cop arrived. Caesar told him no, not to worry about it they should stay where they were really needed, just make sure the women and little girls were okay, and call him later to let him know what was happening.

Annie looked up from her Mom long enough to say to Daryl, "Dawell dat bad man was tryin hurt Mommy," "I know Sunnyside, but I ain't gonna let no one hurt your Mommy, or you or Carol or Sophia, k?" "K Dawell." Beth couldn't help but smile at the exchange and again, she felt that little leap of her heart.

Merle never took his eyes off Carol, he saw the bruise and he was boiling on the inside, but he was trying to remain calm on the outside, for the women, for the little one, and for his brother. Merle and Carol held each other's gaze for a long while, until the door opened again and Rick Grimes walked in with his partner, Tara Chambler.

Rick cuffed Blake and called the Paramedics to come for him. He took Beth and Carol's statements, then Daryl and Merle's statements, he even let Annie tell her story, mostly because she wanted to.

While Annie was talking Daryl cupped Beth's elbow, looked in her eyes and said, "I'ma wanna talk about this when Grimes leaves, a'ight?" Beth gave him a small smile nodded and said, "I'm so glad you were here, thank you Daryl." His neck flushed and he just nodded.

Merle looked to Carol with a little frown and said, "Sorry you had to go through this shit Sweetheart. I'ma do my best making sure it don't never happen again." Carol just looked in his eyes and nodded. She couldn't help but feel her heart strings being tugged and it scared her, it scared her a lot.

About the time the paramedics had hauled Blake off, and Rick was done taking everyone's statements, Maggie pulled in to start her shift.

Maggie was a wreck, hugging Beth tightly, then Annie, then Carol, then Beth again. Merle and Daryl stood back, trying not to interfere, but definitely not willing to leave the women alone. Beth told her a shortened version of the story because Annie was getting hungry and tired and she needed to get the little girl in the house.

Daryl made to follow her and she didn't question it. Carol and Merle were close behind.

Beth got the leftover soup from the fridge with the rolls from the breadbox, but before she got to work Merle said, "I got this. I'm pretty handy at heatin' up leftovers." That brought a smile to everyone's face.

After Annie had eaten and Beth got her tucked in for her nap, the four adults sat down at the kitchen table and Daryl began, "So tell me exactly who this Blake character is, and why he thinks he gets ta rough you up and lay claim ta Sunnyside?"

 **A/N Oh the Governor, admire the actor, but wanted to kill his character myself! Next chapter up tomorrow. Thank you for reading and reviewing.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Again, I thank you all so much for the follows, favs, reviews and messages, you're the greatest! We don't get to the "almost like a real date" dates in this chapter, but I promise next chapter we'll see a bit more interaction. Remember, Daryl has no game, and he definitely lacks confidence when it comes to women. Beth is shy and thinks he's put her in the "friend zone," Carol is just plain scared, and our only character who asks for dates and is willing to take chances keeps getting shot down. Poor Merle.  
**

 **Pain and Pizza**

Beth heaved a heavy sigh and began, "The Blakes are a local family and they live out in the country. No one hardly sees them except sometimes at the bank or the grocery. They had a little girl, Penny, she died young, a boating accident on the Columbia River near Astoria. A couple of years later they went through the Foster Parent Program, I'm sure they hoped for a replacement daughter but they got Johnny, Annie's Daddy. He was 11 and had been in the system almost his whole life, he'd been abandoned on the streets of Salem as a toddler.

The Blakes didn't treat him like their child, or even very humanely, they worked him to the bone, fed him substandard food and gave him no attention. They did make sure Johnny went to school I think it was so as not to arouse suspicion with the foster program people. Phillip Blake has a way with words and a way with carrying off a scheme, the state or county neither ever questioned Johnny's care. Now that Johnny's gone and there's a little girl, it seems the Blakes suddenly have an interest. It sounded like he expects me to give him Annie. He called her his granddaughter. He said I wasn't fit to raise her. Once Johnny and I had married the Blakes never once called, came around to check on us or say 'Hi', nothing."

Daryl was seething but trying very hard to maintain his cool for the sake of the women and Annie. Being a victim of abuse himself, he knew it came in all forms and he understood why Johnny had been planning his "escape" from home for so long.

He didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and then excused himself while he went outside to think for a few minutes. When he came back in the house he announced, "Y'all ain't gonna be here by yourselves tonight, you got a choice to make. I got two bedrooms at my cabin you and the little girls can have and I'll stay on the coach, or Merle and me are stayin' here and sleepin on the floor. You decide."

Beth was completely taken by surprise. Was he really that worried? Odds were Phillip would be cuffed to a hospital bed after the beating Daryl gave him. She'd quickly learned though, when Daryl's mind was made up he was stubborn, and he and Merle both definitely had a protective nature.

Beth and Carol talked and agreed that it would be best not to disrupt the little girls by moving them. Merle headed out to his and Daryl's place to load the air mattresses and sleeping bags in Daryl's truck.

While Daryl was outside mulling things over he didn't just think about the women and the little girls, he also thought about Johnny. He'd obviously been a good guy. He'd had a hard go, and he'd cared for Beth, been there for her when she lost so much family and went through her own personal hell, he'd married Beth for love, gone off to war to fight for his country, and fathered a sweet little girl that he never even got to meet. Yeah, Daryl was gonna do right by him, since he couldn't be there to take care of this shit himself.

Daryl wasn't kidding himself either, he knew he was a goner for Beth and that little gal, but he didn't think for one minute that she would ever settle for a dumbass like him. Nah, she and Sunnyside deserved so much more. And he knew; knew about all the guys that wanted to take her out, that were willing to do whatever they had to do to get close with her. Even though he knew these things he was gonna do his damndest to make sure she and Sunnyside never got hurt.

Merle had tried to convince himself he could just turn his back on the feelings he had for Carol. Hell, he'd come clean with her, well not the sordid details of the drug dens or the burned out women, but enough, enough so she knew he was nuthin' but a no account loser. But damn, he just wanted one shot, one shot to prove he could be a good man, a good man to a good woman like her. He'd just have to try n find a way ta make that all happen, damned if he knew how that would be.

Beth was overwhelmed by the events of the day. Last night had seemed so perfect. She reconciled with Daryl, had her first ever motorcycle ride and she was feeling happy and positive, then today everything had gone haywire. She couldn't believe that terrible man had shown up to try and take Annie. What the heck was that all about? He never cared for Johnny, certainly never cared for Beth, he was obviously a little off his rocker, but he had scared her.

She was so grateful Daryl had come in the store when he did. She was flattered by his caring and protectiveness of her and Annie. Oh she didn't have any delusions, she knew it was just his way, he was a gentleman, and he was kind and protective. He was just being a good friend trying to take care of her and Annie, and Carol and Sophia. He was the kind of man she knew she wanted in her life, but he'd had plenty of opportunity to ask her out and not only hadn't he done that, but there was never even any flirting or banter. No, he was just being a gentleman.

Merle got back from his run to the cabin, Annie woke up from her nap, and just as Carol went out to the school bus to greet Sophia, Glenn showed up with pizzas. He had a plain cheese for Annie and Sophia, chicken and artichokes for Beth and Carol, meat lovers for Daryl and Merle, and pepperoni and mushrooms for he and Maggie.

Annie was jumping up and down with excitement, so much was going on "Hi Unc Gwen," she said excitedly, Glenn looked at Merle and Daryl and the smirks on their faces and said, "Not a word, not now, not ever." He set the pizza down, picked up the little girl and gave her a big hug, "Hey cutie, how are you doing today?" Sophia had no idea what was going on at her house, but it seemed like a party.

As soon as Maggie locked up the store and joined the group they all sat to eat. Merle and Daryl were both a bit surprised, and maybe not so surprised, when everyone reached for a hand, including theirs, and bowed heads to pray. After the prayer everyone enjoyed what turned out, in spite of the events of the day, to be a fun meal together.

Daryl was having a surprisingly nice time, especially for a guy who didn't really care for groups of people. But this group was different, these people all cared about each other, they weren't interested in a lot of bickering and negativity, they were all just so damn nice and thoughtful with each other. The only time he had come close to a situation resembling this was when he'd been with Caesar's family for Sunday afternoon dinner after church, more food than Daryl ever saw all week, and lots of love and caring. This was a life he wouldn't mind having.

After the meal, Daryl asked Beth if he could talk to her for a minute. Maggie had Annie in her lap and looked at Beth, nodding and mouthing "go."

Daryl and Beth stepped into the living room and Daryl looked nervously down at the floor, up to Beth, then back down his neck reddened. "I ain't gonna fuss at you Beth, but I ain't happy about this thing with this SOB Blake. I got an uneasy feelin', I'm worried about you, Annie, Carol, Sophia, all y'all. I just wanna be sure that you always have your phone close by, that you're always ready to call me or Merle or Grimes to get over here. I don't care if it's six at night or one in the mornin', I just don't want nuthin' bad happening to you gals."

Beth was almost overcome with emotion, who was this man? "I promise Daryl, you will be the first person I call at the first sign of anything even remotely resembling trouble. In fact, right now, watch, I'm programming it into my phone, all I have to do is hit the number One and it calls your number, okay?" "K, Beth. I ain't trying to be bossy or nuthin, just worried." "I know Daryl and I appreciate it, I really do, you're a good man Daryl." He just humphed at that.

They rejoined the group and Daryl felt a bit better after Beth's promise to keep her phone close.

Beth just kept thinking how blessed she was that Daryl and Merle had been there for her, Annie and Carol. She didn't want to think about what could have happened.

Glenn asked, "Just curious Beth, just so I know what I should do about promoting Saturday. I totally get it if you want to back out of singing, no problem. If you think you'd still like to, I'm going to get the word out. It's your call."

Beth thought about this for a minute, "I would like to sing Glenn, I've looked forward to it but I can only do it if Daryl is still willing to take me there and back." Daryl replied, "Course I am. Said I would and I will."

Merle piped in then, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, if Beth and Daryl are gonna both be in town, I'ma be here with Carol and the little gals, if that's okay with you Carol, sure would ease my mind."

Carol was stunned. It didn't seem flirtatious, or like an excuse to hang around, the concern and care were genuine, what could she say except, "Sure Merle, that would be a good idea."

Maggie and Glenn left about 6:15. Maggie felt reassured that both Daryl and Merle would be there keeping an eye out for her family. Beth quickly got Annie ready for bed while Carol helped Sophia. When the girls were ready, Beth told them there was time for only one song and asked what they wanted to hear, Sophia looked at Annie and said, "Lullaby of the Stars," Annie nodded enthusiastically. Everyone followed Beth to the living room where she went to the old upright piano in the corner, and sat with the girls on either side. When she begin to play the beautiful song Daryl was impressed, but when she started to sing he was spellbound. He could listen to her sing forever.

After the singing the ladies were all ready to call it a night, they'd had a long day, and tomorrow would be another busy one. They retreated to the upstairs, and Daryl and Merle began to set up their mattresses and sleeping bags for the night. The brothers felt good about the fact that Blake was on lock down at the hospital, and they were here to make sure there was no trouble for these women and young girls they cared so much about.

Beth put Annie to bed and tucked her in with a kiss, while Carol did the same with Sophia. The women smiled at one another, it had been a hard day but they made it.

Beth crawled in her bed and couldn't help but think what a wonderful man Daryl Dixon was. If he were interested in her she would go out with him in a heartbeat, but she knew he had put her in the "friend zone." He was probably looking for a woman much more sexy and free spirited than her.

Carol couldn't keep herself from thinking about Merle. She didn't want to think about him, he was bound to be trouble she didn't need. Truth was, she was scared of men, men could be so cruel, men could hurt you so badly.

Merle was reeling from the day. He and Daryl had walked into a bad situation, Carol and that sweet young woman being pushed and slapped, it killed him to think Carol had been hurt. And Baby Brother, he didn't blame him for wanting to beat that asshole to death.

All Daryl could think about was that he had to keep Beth and the little one safe. It was now his life's mission. Never had he been so strongly drawn to someone, never. And Daryl knew he would do whatever it took to keep Beth Hadley from ever being hurt.

 **A/N Geez let's move along to Glenn's bar and see what happens next! Tomorrow we shall!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I can't thank you all enough for the follows, the favorites the reviews. You make me smile - big. Let's all go over to Glenn's Place and have a beer :-)**

 **Chutes and Ladders**

Come morning everyone's routine went almost back to normal. Daryl woke the minute he heard the women stir upstairs and nudged Merle. They quickly rose and got their sleeping bags rolled and stored and deflated the air mattresses.

Beth and Carol came down the stairs and Daryl felt his breath catch in his throat, damn; even at just before 3:00 in the morning, and with a bruise on her cheek, no make-up and hair in a lopsided ponytail Beth looked so pretty.

All Merle could think when he saw Carol was, that sumbitch Ed deserved to die for ever harming a woman like her.

They all said a quiet good morning and Beth and Carol headed for the store with Merle and Daryl following close behind. Daryl felt uncomfortable just standing there in the store, but Merle saved the day when he asked the women if he and Daryl could help with anything, slice meat, maybe sweep up, see to any trash, anything at all. After yesterday, the store could use a little attention, and the brothers were put to work.

When coffee was done, they were all glad to have a cup. The women wanted to give the brothers breakfast but the brothers insisted on paying.

Just before time for the store to open at 4:00am, there was a knock on the door. Carol answered while Merle stayed close. Carol smiled, "Good morning." "Good morning," Rick replied tipping his hat as he stepped into the store, "I just want to let you all know that we did get Blake charged and he's been moved to the county jail in Newhope. You ladies are safe from that guy."

The women took a deep breath, hugged one another and seemed so genuinely happy and relieved. On the other hand, the brothers still felt uneasy about the situation.

Rick promised to come by throughout the day, just to make sure everything was okay. That promise made Daryl feel a little better. He liked Rick, he seemed like a genuine and competent guy, but Daryl was a worrier by nature and he had a lot of personal interest in Beth and her safety.

When the store opened the brothers hung in the background, keeping an eye on everyone coming in the store and checking around outside of the building.

When Beth brought Annie down a little after six, Annie took one look at Daryl and squealed with delight, "Dawell you here! You wanna has brekast wi me?" Daryl couldn't help but smile at that, what the hell did this kid like about him so much? Damned if he knew, but he couldn't deny it made him happy, "Sure do Sunnyside, s'why I'm here." Beth thought her heart might melt right then. Beth smiled at him, "I'm going to make Annie a scrambled egg and a piece of toast, what can I get you?" They both knew he'd already eaten, and there was no way he could repeat that, so he said, "Ya got any of them peach muffins?" "I sure do," she smiled back.

While Annie ate her egg and toast, Daryl set his muffin on the table. He had every intention of saving it for lunch, but he was busted, "Dawell you gots to eat brekast or Mommy wonna be happy." Damn, my life is being run by a three year old, he thought to himself. Beth just smiled to herself while Daryl forced down the muffin.

Satisfied Blake was locked up and Grimes was coming by every hour or so, the brothers left for work at 7:00 a.m. Daryl told Beth he'd be back to take her for her car right after work, and reminded her he'd have his cell with him and to call if anything didn't seem right. She smiled and thanked him for everything he'd done and promised she'd call if anything seemed wrong, he just nodded and walked out the door. Beth thought to herself, "Now I know what that saying 'man of few words' means." Merle looked thoughtfully at Carol, "I'll be back after work, stay safe, y'hear?" She smiled and said, "Of course, Merle." He wished he felt as positive about that as she did.

The brothers couldn't get to the store fast enough after work. They agreed Merle would stay there with Carol and the little girls while Daryl took Beth for her Jeep. He'd follow her back to the store and get Merle.

With Rick or one of his deputies still coming by every hour and Blake locked up, the brothers had agreed to go home tonight and get a good nights' sleep. The women insisted they stay for dinner after Daryl and Beth returned, and of course the brothers agreed.

On the drive to Daryl's place he questioned Beth about the events of the day, did anything unusual happen, anything out of the ordinary. "Daryl," she responded, touched by his obvious unease, "I appreciate your concern, but I promised you if anything seemed wrong you would be the first person I called. Everything was just the usual, including Annie spilling her milk everywhere at lunch." He couldn't help but almost smile at that. "You got you a bossy little gal there, hell I can't get away with nuthin'. The good news was, I didn't need lunch." Beth could feel herself grinning from ear to ear. She was infatuated with this man and she knew it, not just for the stand-up guy he was, but the kindness and patience he showed with her daughter. It didn't hurt that he was also handsome and built. Too bad she had been exiled to that friend zone.

Meanwhile Merle kept Carol and the girls company. He'd offered to help her with dinner so while Sophia and Annie watched a Peppa Pig cartoon, Merle peeled potatoes. He never much cared for the job before, but he reckoned he'd do about anything Carol asked him to.

When Beth and Daryl returned, the TV went off and they all sat down to a 'family' dinner. Both brothers were thinking they'd like to have this in their life every day. A good woman, a cozy home, nice children and a definite lack of meanness and abusive assholes.

Daryl and Merle reluctantly said their goodbyes with the promise of being there just before 5:30 tomorrow so Daryl could take Beth to Glenn's, and Merle could stay with Carol and the little ones.

The brothers arrived on their Bikes Saturday. Daryl had driven into Newhope earlier in the day and bought Beth a helmet of her own. They circled round back to the house entrance and the door swung open. Sophia and Annie stood in the doorway, obviously excited to see them, and excited by the motorcycles.

The brothers went in and Annie immediately hugged Daryl's leg in a tight squeeze, "Hey there Sunnyside, ya tryin' ta break my leg?" The little girl just giggled. Sophia smiled up at Merle and he cupped her cheek and said, "Hi there little lady, how ya doin' tonight?" She smiled at him, and replied, "Hi Merle, I'm doing good and Annie and I are ready to beat you in Candyland and Chutes and Ladders tonight." "S'at so?" asked Merle, "I think I'm at a disadvantage here ladies, I got no idea what that even means." Sophia could hardly stop laughing.

Everything was fine until Beth and Daryl were saying goodbye, Annie burst into uncontrollable crying grabbing onto Beth then Daryl. Beth tried to reassure her she'd be back soon, Daryl didn't know what to think or do, how do you handle a three year old having a come apart?! He got down on his knees in front of her, "Sunnyside please, please don't cry, I'ma bring your Mommy back soon, I promise." She grabbed him around the neck, "Dawell I wan come, pwease?!" "I don't think they let little girls in where we're goin', how about I promise tomorrow I'ma take you and Mommy an we'll go somewhere together, will you stop cryin?" Annie squeezed him tight and asked, "Pwomise?" and he said, "I promise Sunnyside." Fuck, he was so screwed, not only did her Mommy have him whooped with the waterworks, so did the three year old. He didn't even look at Merle, he knew he'd be grinning ear to ear.

Everything calmed down and Beth and Daryl headed to the bike, then it hit him, "Sorry Beth, I shouldn't a made that promise without askin' you first, I just didn't know what to do and I didn't think. You ain't mad are you?" Beth couldn't help but smile, "No Daryl that was very kind of you. I haven't seen Annie act like that and I'm the one who's sorry, that was rough. Annie and I would love to spend the day with you tomorrow, but only if that's what you want." "Well course that's what I want, I promised didn't I? You just decide where we're goin' cuz I got no idea where to take a little girl." Damned if he wasn't had.

Beth didn't think he had any idea what a good guy he was. But she did. Then like icing on the cake, he handed her the new helmet saying, "Picked you up your own today, if you're gonna be ridin' with me you gotta be safe." The surprises never ended with this man.

Beth got on the back of the Bike and took her opportunity to hold Daryl tight. There were no complaints from Daryl.

Merle found himself winning handily at a game of Chutes and Ladders. Who knew it could be so much work and so much fun to play a child's board game? Then damn if he didn't land on the biggest chute of all and end up back at practically the start of the board. Sophia and Annie were laughing, and he could tell Carol was trying to hold it back. Maybe he shouldn't a been talkin' so much smack about whoopin' 'em all. But damn, when he watched the little gals laughin', and saw the smile in Carol's eyes, he couldn't have been happier he had to slide down that damn chute.

Carol was loving every minute of this, she couldn't deny it to herself. In a million years she would have never guessed Merle Dixon would be the kind of man to engage in a children's game with two little girls. There was so much about this man that surprised her.

Daryl and Beth pulled up to Glenn's place at the same time Zach pulled up in his pickup. He gave them both a hard look of disgust, shook his head and walked in Glenn's. Daryl instinctively put his hand to the small of Beth's back as he escorted her in the busy beer and pizza spot.

 **Songstress**

Glenn made his way over to them, "I can't believe it Beth, this is the busiest the place has ever been on Saturday night. It seems everyone in the county wants to hear you sing. I have a table saved for you two." Daryl saw the color rise in Beth cheeks, damn he loved that. And damn, she was looking so sweet and pretty in her tight jeans, cowboy boots and pink sweater.

Beth was nervous. Not only was she singing in front of an audience tonight, which she had only done in a high school musical and at church, but she was with Daryl Dixon and that was a whole new kind of nervous. He may not see it but he was the kindest, most caring man she'd ever known besides her Daddy and Johnny. She knew he wasn't interested in her that way, but for tonight at least she was going to pretend.

Daryl ordered a coke and Beth asked for plain water no ice. She was trying to save her throat. Daryl could tell how nervous she was, and without even thinking he reached across the small table and put his hand over hers, "Ya got this Beth. You got the most beautiful voice I ever heard. You're gonna knock 'em dead." Beth just smiled at him. Meanwhile, Zach stood at the bar watching and scowling at them. He couldn't believe she'd passed him by for that grease monkey Dixon.

Maggie had taken Beth's guitar to town for her earlier in the day. She brought it to Beth and they shared a hug, "You're going to be great Beth." When it was time Beth took the small stage, guitar in hand. She smiled nervously at the crowd, most knew her and they whistled and cheered. She started off with a well-known country classic, Patsy Cline's Walking After Midnight. The crowd stomped their approval and her nerves dissipated. Her set was varied, a little country, a little pop a little Tom Waits, and even two songs she'd written herself.

Daryl noticed Caesar and Karen walk in midway through Beth's set, he nodded toward them and they gave him a smile and nod as they sat down with Rick Grimes and his wife. Karen looked at her husband, smiled and said, "I believe you're right Caesar, they're smitten with each other whether they know it or not." He smiled back and said, "Baby I love it when you say I'm right about something."

Although Daryl was mesmerized by Beth and her beautiful voice, he didn't fail to notice the way Zach would stare hard at her, then look over and glare at him. When Beth left the stage, he saw Zach roughly grab her upper arm and pull her towards him; Daryl was up and by her side in a heartbeat. He heard Zach say, "I can't believe you'd keep turning me down so you could be with some lowlife hillbilly."

Daryl moved in between them, almost bumping chests with Zach. Daryl looked him hard in the eye and said, while angrily pointing in his face, "Ya best back off jackass, you wanna talk to Beth, you talk to her civil, don't you ever grab her or yell at her cuz next time you try that shit I'ma beat your ass into the ground." Caesar and Rick were now both behind him making certain things didn't escalate.

Rick moved in to have a little chat with Zach, and Daryl again put his hand to the small of her back and led her back to their table. "Thank you," she said, it was almost a whisper. "Sorry Beth. It don't do you no good to be seen with me." "Daryl," she responded, "There's no one I want to be here with right now but you." That caught him off balance and he wasn't quite sure what to think.

Merle was feeling some serious revenge coming on; he was just past the Bon Bon on the Candyland board and about to finally beat these gals at a game when damn if he didn't pull the cupcake card. This time when the little girls started giggling Carol couldn't help herself, she was right there with them. Who knew people who played a game called Candyland could be so ruthless? Merle tried hard to look put out, "Well dang I guess I'm just here to give you gals a good laugh. Maybe y'all oughta take pity on ol' Merle sometimes." That only made them giggle more.

Shortly after Carol put the girls to bed and she and Merle sat down on the sofa to watch a little TV. "Thank you Merle, the girls had a great time and you were a good sport to play the games and add to the fun." "Hell Carol, I can't remember havin' this much fun gettin' my ass whooped. I'd do this anytime."

They shared a long smile and look.

The crowd continued to get larger, and Beth played three more sets. Daryl was disappointed when it ended, he could listen to her sing all night long.

After saying "Hi" to several people, she made her way back over to the table. "You did real good tonight Beth, the crowd loved ya." "Thank you Daryl, I enjoyed it," she smiled. "You decide where you wanna go tomorrow?" he questioned. "There's a small aquarium in Newhope. I think Annie would love to see all the fish, and I have always wanted to go. Would that be okay?" there was that sweet smile. "Sure, I ain't never been to an aquarium. Sounds good. What time you want me to come for you?" "Well," she suddenly looked quite nervous and Daryl figured she'd changed her mind, he was holding his breath, she spoke quickly, "It's just that I, well I usually take Annie to mass on Sunday morning, we go to the Sacred Heart Church in Newhope, but I'm sure you don't want to go and I don't know what you'd do while we're there."

She was beyond surprised when Daryl responded, "Well I've been to mass alotta times with Caesar and his family. His Pops drug me there all the time when I's growing up. I didn't argue cuz I knew there's gonna be a big meal after and food was mighty scarce at my house," aww shit, he felt his neck turn red. Why had he told her that? Dammit Dixon, this is why you're better off not talkin', you always screw up, "I think it's a nice thing you take your girl to church and I'm fine takin' you there, don't s'pose it would do me any harm. What time's it start?"

Beth was shocked, not just because he had said he'd go to church with her, but she had a feeling he didn't really mean to tell her that about his past, and she was sure he felt embarrassed, but he was covering up pretty well. "There's an 8:30 one if that's not too early," she answered. "Nah, that's just right, I'll be at yer place about quarter 'til, K?" "Perfect Daryl. Oh and you don't need to dress up or anything, it's a fishing community and a tourist town, the church clothes are quite casual," she smiled.

Finally Merle worked up the courage to try again, "Carol, you think maybe you could give me one chance, let me take you out to lunch or sumthin' casual? I ain't gonna make no moves or nuthin', I'd just like a chance for us to spend some time together and see what happens."

Carol closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as much as she wanted to spend time with Merle, she just didn't know if she could ever trust a man again. "Merle, I just don't know if I'm ready, it's not you, you're a fine man, it's just, well, I just don't know if I can trust even enough to go to lunch."

Merle's face fell a bit but he nodded and looked at Carol, "I get it, I do. I ain't gonna bother you by askin' again. I ain't proud about the man I was, there's been plenty a times I ain't treated women with enough respect but I ain't never raised my hand to a woman, ain't never took anythin' a woman didn't want to give, and I'd damn sure never do anythin' to hurt you Carol. I been a lowlife no good sumbitch and I can't change what I was. But if you ever change your mind and decide to give me a chance, I'ma prove to ya I can be a do right man." She looked at him now and he could see her eyes were glistening but she just gave him a small, sad smile. They both turned back to the TV and pretended to watch the show.

Beth wanted to get home to Carol and the girls so after saying good night to Glenn, Maggie, Caesar, Karen, Rick and Rick's wife Lori, Beth and Daryl headed out to the bike. Then he saw it, someone had keyed the tank on his Harley. He felt the rage and was ready to find that punk ass and beat him like he'd promised, but Beth started to cry, "oh my God Daryl, I'm so sorry, why would someone do this?!"

Daryl was sure he knew, but he was more concerned about Beth, he'd eventually get a shot at settin' that prick straight. He put his hands on Beth's shoulders, "it's gonna be okay Beth, I'ma take care of getting it fixed, and I'ma take care of you. Let's get you home to Sunnyside." Beth wrapped her arms around him extra tight on the way home, and neither of them seemed to mind that a bit.

 **A/N I never win at Candyland or Chutes and Ladders either. I feel Merle's pain. The next chapter is a long one, and we're off to the aquarium, yay!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N You guys are terrific. Thank you so much for the follows, the favs, the reviews, for reading the thing in the first place. Parts of this chapter were a little tough for me to put together, but I think it came out alright, and I hope you do as well.**

 **Churches, Aquariums and Harley's**

As was his nature Daryl arrived a little early, he drove around to the house entrance and saw Beth and Annie sitting at a little table near the garden. Damn he thought there's your perfect picture, a beautiful woman in a pretty yellow dress holding the hand of a sweet little girl in yellow overalls.

As he got out of the truck Annie started to race over to him but Beth called after her, "Annette Rose Hadley, you wait for Mommy." Annie stopped and waited. They walked over to Daryl and Annie threw her arms around his leg, "Dawell I'n so cited you's takin' us church an carium." "Well I'm mighty excited my own self Sunnyside. Y'all ready ta go?"

Beth smiled and said, "Well I think Annie should go potty and we'd better get our warm sweaters. And I want to make sure everything is locked up, Carol and Sophia have gone to visit friends in Camptown."

She noted that Daryl's flannel shirt actually had sleeves, and he'd tucked it in. She thought he looked so handsome.

Annie didn't stop talking while they put her car seat in the trucks' backseat and put her seat belt on. Daryl couldn't believe anyone could chatter so fast and excitedly, he also failed to understand 90% of what she said. He looked at Beth and asked with a smile, "She gonna keep that up 'til we get there?" "Just wait Daryl, you'll see."

Within two minutes of hitting the paved road it was all quiet in the back seat. Daryl looked in the rearview and couldn't believe Annie was sound asleep. Beth chuckled softly, "Cars are like sleeping pills for Annie they put her right out."

"I'm so upset about the scratch on the tank of your beautiful motorcycle, I know you take pride in that Bike and how nice you keep it, I could tell how angry you were last night," Beth began. "I didn't mean to make you cry Beth, I wasn't mad at you, I's just mad. I got it all figured out though, so don't worry, it's taken care of," he replied. "Daryl you didn't make me cry, I was just so upset that anyone would do something so mean, just hurt another person like that, there's no excuse for that kind of meanness, none at all," Beth shook her head. "The world's a mean place Beth, full of mean people, just the way it is," he stated with a shoulder shrug. "Well Daryl I think that the world is full of good people and a few mean ones are trying to ruin things for everyone else," Beth told him.

He didn't argue with her, he knew she was just too good to see it, she always saw the good in everything; he hoped she could stay that innocent.

"So what are you going to do about your motorcycle?" She asked. "If it was mechanical I could fix it myself, but I don't have the equipment to paint it. I checked online this mornin' and there's a Harley dealer over in Salem, I can put the Bike on the trailer and take it over there next Saturday, have the paint job repaired, there ain't a dent or anything it's mostly just surface damage. I'm sure I'ma have to leave the Bike, but that's okay. The important thing is, it's done right," Daryl told her.

"I could go with you Daryl I have an errand I need to do in Salem," she couldn't believe that came out of her mouth. And he was surprised, "Really Beth?" "Oh you may not want me to because I need to stop in at the mall. Annie has been wanting some Frozen Princess Light Up Shoes and I promised her if she didn't have a potty accident for a whole month I'd get her a pair. Well she's done it, and Macy's is having a shoe sale starting next Saturday. I totally understand if you'd rather not."

"I don't have a problem with you getting Sunnyside shoes Beth, I ain't heartless. What the hell is a Frozen Princess Light Up? That there sounds kinda scary." Beth smiled, "There's a Disney children's movie called Frozen with a princess named Elsa that Annie just loves. The shoes light up when you take a step." "I never heard of any a that stuff, but it don't sound like any big deal to stop and get some shoes. If you want you and Sunnyside can come along with me, I'll take you to lunch" Daryl stated. "Annie won't be with us, she's having a sleepover at Maggie and Glenn's next weekend," Beth said. "Well alright then, I'll miss her snoring in the backseat, but I'll be by to get you," he had a small smile. "Annie does not snore Daryl," she just laughed.

They pulled into the church lot and Daryl parked the truck. Beth reached for the door handle, "Stop. Beth, please don't do that, I'll get the door for you."

Daryl wasn't raised to be a gentleman, that was for damn sure, but the one man he'd admired growing up was Caesar's Pops, Hector. Hector always opened doors for Caesar's Mom and sister, he helped with coats, didn't like them lifting anything heavy, always paid for everything, he put the women first. And Daryl had witnessed Caesar treating Karen the same way. Daryl believed that was the way a real man treated a woman. Not yelling and cussing at them while beating the crap out of them, like his father did.

A gentleman, it was very sweet and flattering she thought, and she saw it was important to him. He opened the door and took her hand to help her down. Now that the pickup had come to a stop, Annie stirred, Daryl got her from her seat and the three walked into church together, and there was Caesar and his family. Oh great Daryl thought, I'll never hear the end a this.

Caesar just smiled and nodded at them, he was gonna have fun with Dixon tomorrow!

The mass seemed to go quickly and before he knew it he was helping Beth and Sunnyside back in the pick-up. The little girl immediately dozed off and Daryl couldn't help a smile.

When he pulled in the aquarium parking area a small voice, one that somehow sounded both sleepy and excited, asked, "We at carium?" "We are Sunnyside, you ready to see some fish?" "Yes Dawell, see fishies!" "Well let's do this," he tousled her hair. Beth couldn't believe how happy she felt, this was so perfect.

The aquarium had an area especially for children and they started there. As they made their way around from exhibit to exhibit Beth held Annie's hand, suddenly Annie reached up with her other hand and took Daryl's, he was surprised, but found himself feeling like this was what was missing from his life, this was what he wanted and needed, family. He had Merle and he loved him, but he'd like to have the whole package, a wife and children. But it was something he didn't think a guy like him would ever have, just not in the cards. For today though, he was going to enjoy.

Beth noticed Annie take Daryl's hand, and she saw the look on his face, he seemed happy and sad at the same time. What was that about?

They made their way through the exhibits, at the sea lions Annie announced she was getting tired of walking. Daryl lifted her under the arms and set her on his shoulders. "Hang on Sunnyside, you put your hands on my forehead and hold on, don't choke me, also don't pull my hair or my ears off, k?" "K Dawell I be good." Beth thought, I'm about to swoon for real.

They spent all morning enjoying the aquarium, but decided that was enough for Annie. "How 'bout some lunch ladies? I'm starvin' myself," Daryl announced. "I'n hungwy too Mommy," Annie chimed in. "Well gosh, then we better have some lunch, what sounds good?" Beth asked. "I ain't ever been out to eat here, you know any place ya like?" Daryl asked.

"There's a little place down on the waterfront with delicious fish n chips. It's nothing fancy, perfect for us," Beth smiled.

Daryl loved the little place, they had a great view of the bay with the fishing vessels heading out or returning from the ocean, the seabirds, and the beautiful water. He could see why Caesar had wanted to move to this area.

After lunch they started back towards Beth's place. Annie was immediately sound asleep. Beth kept glancing over at Daryl and she felt so lucky she and Annie had gotten to have this wonderful day with this good and kind man, she said, "Daryl I just want to thank you so much for taking Annie and I to church and to the aquarium and lunch. It was the best day ever, just perfect." He was surprised by that, "I had a real good time too, didn't expect it to be so fun, and that little gal done good, I thought she'd get whiny but she was a trooper. She's tough, like her Mama," he smiled.

"You are so sweet Daryl," she said. "Pfffttt," Daryl snorted, embarrassed, "I been accused of alotta things, being sweet ain't one of 'em."

When they got to Beth's Annie still didn't wake up. "She's just exhausted," Beth smiled. "Well let me carry her in for ya, I'll follow you, you show me where to lay her down," Daryl said.

Beth went upstairs to Annie and Sophia's room and Daryl followed with the sleeping child. Beth pulled the covers down on Annie's toddler bed, and Daryl lay her down, took off her shoes and covered her with the quilt. They quietly walked back down the stairs.

When they reached the kitchen door Beth again said, "Thank you so much Daryl, it was just the nicest day ever," she gave him that radiant smile. Daryl nodded, he looked so shy, and she thought kind of embarrassed, "Thank you for suggestin' it, I had a real good time. Tell Sunnyside I said g'bye, and I'll see you in the mornin'," he said.

And then she surprised them both when she got up on her toes, put her hands on his chest and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She felt her cheeks turn bright red, and noticed his neck was flushed. He just nodded his head and left. Oh great Beth, she thought to herself, now you've probably warned him off for good.

Beth wished there had been at least a little hug; even if it was just friendly she so wanted to feel those arms around her.

She shook that thought from her mind, and stepped into the living room to calm herself at the piano. As she sat down on the bench, she felt a hand clamp over her mouth as she was roughly grabbed from behind.

Daryl couldn't stop thinking about Beth and the little girl. He had never had a day where he felt so much a part of a family. The way the little girl and her mama wanted to spend time with him, it was a shock to him, and why had Beth kissed him? He just didn't know what to make of that. It was probably just a friendly thing, but then why did she blush. Dixon you dumbass, quit thinkin', she don't like you like that.

His phone started to buzz, he pushed to answer and he heard, "You little bitch, I can't believe you'd turn me down for that dirty hillbilly, you'd better let me show you what a real man can do for you." "No, Zach, please no! Just go home Zach and I won't say anything to anyone," he heard her beg. He checked his rearview and whipped the truck around. He pushed Merle's button on his phone, "Yeah," he heard Merle answer. "Get to Beth and Carol's NOW." "On my way Baby Brother."

Beth was so shocked at first she didn't know what had happened, when she realized Zach had her pinned on the sofa and was laying on top of her, she had managed to reach in her sweater pocket and push the button on the phone. Thank God Daryl had been so insistent she keep her phone close with his number handy at all times. She just hoped Daryl would hear.

While Daryl was racing back to Beth's he grabbed his phone once more and pushed in Rick Grimes' number, all Daryl said was, "Get to Beth's fast, sumthin's going down."

"You know I'm the better man for you Beth, you don't want to be seen with that grease monkey, he's a total loser!" "Zach, please, please just go," Beth pleaded with tears in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you Beth; I'm going to show you what a good man can do for you. You won't even remember that hillbilly's name." When he grabbed her breast and started to lift her skirt Beth jerked her knee up as hard as she could to his groin, he responded with a hard punch to her face, hitting her cheekbone with his ring. She felt like she might black out, but she just kept kicking and scratching, she knew she was hurting him.

Suddenly Zach felt himself being pulled away and thrown to the floor, Daryl Dixon was kicking him in the ribs, and he saw the older Dixon come running in behind.

Merle saw Beth's face was bleeding and she's crying hard, Daryl was kicking the shit outta that Zach kid. Then he heard Beth's little one call for her mama from upstairs. That quieted Daryl, who now had Zach in a choke hold, "Merle go see to Sunnyside, don't let her see her mama." "On it," Merle said as he hurried up the stairs.

Grimes came racing in the door, took one look at the scene, got his cuffs out and put them on Zach. Daryl immediately rushed to Beth, "You okay girl, talk to me," Daryl was winded, concerned and overwhelmed with raw emotion. "Oh Daryl, I'm so glad you heard the call," and she leaned into him crying. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, it's okay, he ain't gonna hurt you anymore."

Merle looked at the innocent little girl, "Hey there young lady, the other day while you and Sophia was beatin' poor ol Merle in Candyland you was braggin' pretty good about some kinda princess room y'all got. How about you show that to Merle." "Oh Muwell, is weally pwetty, you yove it," she beamed. "Oh I'm sure I will," he was tryin' not to lie to women no more, but he figured this didn't count.

He ended up sittin' on an impossibly tiny chair, at an impossibly tiny table, drinking pretend tea outta an impossibly tiny cup.

Beth didn't want to leave her home to go to the police station, and Rick didn't want to push it. He'd found where Zach had broken the lock on the office window and gained entry. He'd called Tara to come get Zach, haul him to the station, and for now at least, charge him with breaking, entering and assault.

Rick had taken photos of Beth's injury; Daryl had gotten a warm washcloth to get the blood off, and gotten some antiseptic and butterfly band aids from Beth's first aid kit. He followed that with a bag of frozen peas to help keep the swelling down.

Beth sat on the sofa with Daryl while Rick pulled up a chair and faced her, "Beth, I hope you won't mind I'm going to turn on this recorder, I'd like you to just tell me in your own words what happened here. Can you do that Beth?" Rick asked. "Yes, Rick," Beth blinked back the tears that wanted to start falling again.

Daryl felt his whole body tense. She looked so small and so hurt, but he knew she'd put up a good fight and he felt proud of her.

"Daryl took Annie and me out for the day in Newhope," she began, "Annie fell asleep on the way home, and when we got here she was still knocked out. Daryl carried her up to her room, I walked Daryl to the door, we talked for a minute, and he left. I sat down on the piano bench and was going to play for a while. Before I could do anything Zach, well I didn't know then it was him, but he grabbed me from behind and he had his hand over my mouth. Everything happened so fast, I was suddenly on the sofa and he was lying on top of me. I remembered my phone was in my sweater pocket, and after what happened with Blake, Daryl had told me to put his number in the speed dial. I was able to get my hand on my phone and I pushed a button and prayed it was Daryl's number. Zach was saying terrible things, calling me a bitch and accusing me of turning him down so I could be with Daryl, and calling Daryl names, and then telling me…," and she stopped. She was looking down and her face was red. Daryl and Rick couldn't miss her trembling, embarrassment, and the tears falling.

"I'm sorry Beth, I really am, I know this is tough, and I know it's embarrassing, but I have to know what happened and right now your memory is fresh, it could be very important to the case," Rick tried to comfort her.

Daryl asked, "You want me to go Beth?" "No, Daryl, please don't leave me." Daryl was surprised by that, but he was glad, he didn't want to leave her, not ever. "I ain't goin' nowhere Beth," Daryl stated firmly.

Rick just looked between the two of them, nodded, and asked, "Can you go on now, Beth?" "Yes Rick, I'm sorry," Beth's voice sounded weak and shaky, but she continued, "he was laying on top of me, and he was…I could feel that he was aroused, and he said he was going to show me what a real man could do, and he said," she paused and took a deep breath hands shaking and face scarlet, he said "I'm not going to hurt you Beth; 'I'm going to show you what a good man can do for you. You won't even remember that hillbilly's name.' He grabbed my breast, and he reached for the bottom of my dress and started pulling it up," a sob escaped, and Daryl wanted to go kill the little prick several times over, but Beth took a deep breath and went on, "He was pulling at my skirt but I was able to jerk my knee up and knee him in, well the groin. He was so angry and that's when he punched me. He wears that ring and that's what tore my skin. I just kept kicking and scratching, hoping to stop him. Then Daryl came in and pulled him off me. Merle was right behind and kept Annie from coming down and seeing me, and you were here. And I think that's everything," she took a deep breath and put her face in her hands. She was shaking like it was 40 below zero, and Daryl protectively put his arm around her shoulder, Rick said, "You did real good Beth. I'm sorry I had to make you tell me everything right now, but it's going to be important later." "I understand Rick, and I'm just so relieved it wasn't worse," Beth said.

Just about then, Carol and Sophia came in the kitchen door, while Annie came running down the stairs with Merle in hot pursuit. Annie grabbed Beth's hand and was crying hard, "I'n sorry mommy, I wan my fowzen shoes, I'n sorry." Beth noticed her wet pants.

"Ain't the little one's fault it's mine I reckon," Merle said, "we was havin' tea and she said she had to go potty, and I told her to go on and go. She wanted me ta help her, to pull her pants down, but that didn't seem right. Didn't seem like sumthin' an old boy like me oughta be doing to a lil' girl so I jus told her go on in the bathroom an figure it out. Guess I caused the problem here, it ain't her fault."

"If it's any comfort to you Merle, that's a tough spot for any man to find himself in," Rick noted, "And on that, I'm going to leave you good folks, Beth I'm so sorry this happened to you. Daryl thanks for getting here so quickly and for calling me, but I kind of wish you'd quit beating my suspects senseless. And Annie, I'm sure you're getting the shoes," he smiled at the little girl.

Beth excused herself to take Annie upstairs and get her changed and asked Sophia to help her. While she and the little girls were upstairs Daryl gave Merle and Carol the short version of what had happened.

Merle could see Daryl was right on the edge, he clasped Daryl's shoulder, "Brother I know ya wanna kill the sumbitch and I don't blame you one little bit, but here's what you gotta think about, that little woman up there, she's hurtin', she needs to know no one she cares about is thinkin' she did anything wrong, ain't thinkin' no less a her. You care about her, I know you do, you gotta let her know that ain't changed." Daryl hung his head and just nodded.

Carol looked at Merle with a whole new respect. Suddenly nervous, she said, "Oh gosh, I'd better call Maggie, if she hears about this from someone else, she will be furious with Beth and I for not calling her. Excuse me while I step outside." Merle looked at her and said, "I'll come along with ya."

Daryl rubbed his hands through his hair and could not believe how quickly this had gone from being the best day of his life, to what could have been the worst.

Beth came downstairs and all he could think to do when he saw her was put his arms around her and give her a tight hug, "m'sorry Beth, I never want to see you hurt, never. I shoulda been here, shoulda checked on things, shouldn't a let this happen to you." "Daryl," she whispered, "I am so thankful you got my call. I'm so grateful you insisted I put you on speed dial and keep my phone close. You saved me from having a really awful experience," but despite her brave words, Daryl could see the tears glistening in those big blue eyes.

Suddenly he felt a little hand tug at his pant leg. He looked down at the smiling girl, "I wanna hug too Dawell!" "Well, I best give ya one then Sunnyside." Daryl knelt down and hugged the little girl who then put her hands on his cheeks and said, "Mommy gonna get me fowzen shoes cuz Muwell jus made a yittle 'stake. Is not his fault and is not mine fault." Daryl managed a smile for the little girl, "Well that's the best news I heard all day, I'm happy for ya girl."

Beth knew there was no turning back, she was so deep into this man, and they hadn't even had a proper kiss. Heck, she didn't even know if he was interested in her that way, but she was starting to think just maybe he might be.

When Carol was done filling Maggie in, she reached up and touched Merle's arm, he looked at her, a bit surprised and she said, "You know that lunch you said we might have, I think I would like that very much." Merle knew he had a big ol' goofy grin on his face when he responded, "well I'll be working all this week, but I'd be honored to take you to lunch next Saturday if that would work for you." Carol smiled up at him, "sounds good."

Carol and Merle came back in the house and Carol went right to Beth and embraced her. After a minute she stepped back and said, "I thought I'd better give Maggie a call or you know she wouldn't be happy with us. She and Glenn will be here shortly and, yes, we're having pizza for dinner. Also, Maggie is bringing her overnight bag and her gun so Daryl and Merle don't have to stay and sleep on the floor again," that got a little smile out of everyone.

Merle looked at Sophia and Annie and said, "I think while I'm waitin' on my dinner I oughta get a chance to whoop you gals in a game a Candyland. I think I got me a strategy." The girls both giggled as they set up the game on the kitchen table. Carol was thinking to herself, "Well besides the decidedly dark past, there's got to be something else wrong with this man, he seems a little too good to be true."

Merle must have sensed she was thinking about him because he looked up to her with those intense eyes, smiled, and gave her a little wink.

 **A/N FINALLY Merle gets the promise of a date. I was starting to think that was never going to happen. Phew!** **But when, oh when, are Beth and Daryl going to FINALLY acknowledge their feelings? Stay tuned.** **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I love all of you! Thanks so much for the nice reviews, PM's, the follows and the faves.  
**

Monday morning Daryl stopped by the store to check on the women and girls before work, just about the same time Rick Grimes pulled up.

Rick let them know all the charges that we're being filed against Zach and that there was no way he'd serve less than seven years. "This is Oregon, any type of sexual assault is a minimum seven year sentence, and he's got two counts of sexual assault, plus breaking and entering and assault and battery, he's going to go away for a long time."

Everyone was relieved with that news, but then Daryl asked, "What about Blake, what's gonna happen with that bastard?"

"Yeah Daryl, that's a little tougher case and he's got a good lawyer. It should go to court in another couple of weeks then I guess we'll find out," Rick informed them.

Beth just didn't get it. Daryl had been by again Monday after work and Tuesday morning. She knew he was concerned for her safety and that of Carol and the girls, but he seemed so distant. He'd been so kind and comforting after what happened with Zach, but now it was as if he didn't even want to look at her, he certainly didn't have anything to say to her.

Late Tuesday morning Glenn called and asked if there was any way she could perform at the restaurant Saturday night. She let him know she had daytime plans with Daryl Saturday, but that she'd check with him to make sure she'd be back on time.

When Daryl stopped by after work she was nervous to even ask him, he seemed almost angry, "Um, Glenn asked me if I could sing at the restaurant Saturday night. Do you think that will work, will we be back in time? I don't want to rush whatever you have to do in Salem." "Nah, should be fine," he still didn't look her in the eye.

"You know Daryl if you don't want me to come to Salem, I'll make other arrangements to get Annie's shoes," Beth was trying to make at least a little eye contact. "No s'fine. I'll be here to get ya Saturday mornin' about 7:30. What about Sunnyside, who's gonna look after her Saturday night?" he asked. "I'm not sure I'll ask Carol first so Annie can be here at home. If I can't get Carol, Lori or Maggie to watch her, I'll just have to tell Glenn no," she stated. "K, you gonna need a ride to and from Glenn's?" he questioned. "I will, but Daryl I don't want to put you out. You don't seem very interested, and I could make other arrangements," she was starting to feel uncomfortable, what the hell was wrong? "Ain't no problem, I can do it," he shrugged and turned to go back to his truck.

Beth wanted to cry. What had gone wrong? Everything had seemed to be going so well between them and then boom, all of the sudden it was like he couldn't bring himself to even look at her. Was he just disgusted by what had happened to her? Did he see her as some kind of damaged person? Was it pity? All the questions she had were swirling around her mind. Doubts and questions were fueling more doubts and questions. She was probably just too much trouble for him. Every time he turned around the man had to rescue her from some nasty situation. He probably just didn't feel like she was worth the trouble.

By the time Carol and Sophia came down from working on homework upstairs, Beth was crying and Carol was concerned. "Beth, honey what's the matter," she asked so kindly it made Beth cry harder. "I just don't get it Carol, I'm just so confused," Beth then shared what was going on and what she was feeling. Carol knew better than to offer advice or try and guess what Daryl was thinking, she just comforted Beth as best she could and told her to be patient. She did add, "I'll be happy to watch Annie Saturday night, that part is no problem."

Daryl knew he was bein' a shithead with Beth but he couldn't shake the feeling she'd be much better off if she had never met him. She had a good thing goin' with the store, a great kid, nice friends, but ever since he showed up she'd been threatened, hit and nearly raped. He'd come to town and everythin' had gone to shit in a hurry. Trouble just followed Dixons around, there was no hidin' from it. He knew she'd be much better off if he didn't come around anymore. Maybe when he brought her back home on Saturday night he'd just tell her flat out. He'd do like he promised, then he was outta her life for good.

Merle was walkin' around on a damn cloud, Carol finally agreed to a date with him. Even if it was only lunch, it was a startin' point. When he stopped by the store on his way to work Wednesday morning she looked a little sad, "Sorry Merle, but I can't make it to lunch Saturday," Carol saw Merle's smile disappear. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just that my plans for Sophia fell through, and I certainly can't leave her alone," she explained. "Well, why don't she just come with us? Maybe we can't really talk about too much, but it'll still be good to just spend time with ya," Merle suggested. "Are you sure that's okay with you?" Carol was definitely surprised. "Course I'm sure, where all do you gals wanna go for lunch?" He was smiling again.

"There's a great Chinese restaurant in Newhope, how do you feel about Chinese?" Carol smiled back. "I got no idea Sweetheart, I ain't never ate Chinese food. Guess we'll just have ta find out," he winked. "Oh this is going to be fun," Carol laughed softly.

Beth couldn't help but envy their happy conversation. Why couldn't Daryl just TALK to her? It was all so frustrating. Why was she so stupid thinking he could have feelings for her? Obviously, what she'd thought were feelings was all in her imagination. She was starting to wonder if she was even still in the friend zone, maybe she'd been knocked down to the pity zone. But dang it, she couldn't seem to turn off the feelings she had for him. She was infatuated with him no doubt. He was kind, thoughtful, respectful, so great with Annie and it didn't hurt a bit that he was so handsome, but dang, he was also so reticent. She started thinking about an old song her Mom had loved and sang nearly non-stop for at least a year. It had been in a movie from the 70's they rented one time, and the song had been a big hit back then. After shift she was going to find it on YouTube and learn it, even if she never did anything but sing it for herself.

She knew she was obsessed. Her relationship with Johnny had been so different and had seemed to come so naturally. They were kids when they met at school and had an immediate friendship and attraction. They had never doubted or questioned their relationship or where they were going, it was like it just was. This thing with Daryl was just so up and down, one day he seemed interested, the next like he wanted to keep her at arms' length, or beyond.

Beth was quiet while she finished up work and chores. Instead of laying down for a nap with Annie, she put the girl down, then went on her laptop and found the song. She found the music online and practiced it on her guitar, it wasn't complicated music, but the lyrics of the song were perfect for the way she felt, like she'd been on a roller coaster ride.

Daryl picked her up Saturday morning as promised. He opened the door for her as always, but he stayed silent. She had feared he'd be quiet, so she'd brought a little embroidery project to do while she rode in the truck.

Halfway to Salem his curiosity got the better of him, "whatcha doin' there?" he asked. "Oh, I found this pink hoodie on sale at WalMart in Newhope, and I thought it would go perfectly with Annie's new princess shoes. I'm embroidering her name on it, and I'll put a few snowflakes on just for fun," Beth smiled at the thought. "S'real nice, I'm sure Sunnyside's gonna love that. You're a good Mama, Beth," Daryl said in an almost matter-of-fact voice.

Beth was shocked he'd talked to her at all, but he even gave her a compliment. She smiled in his direction and softly said, "thank you Daryl, that's very nice of you to say." And that was it, no more chit chat all the way to the Harley dealer.

When they arrived Daryl just looked over at her, "I'll be back." Once he'd gotten everything worked out, and dropped the trailer and Bike, he silently began driving toward the mall. When he'd parked they made their way inside.

Beth went right to the shoe department and found the shoes. Then she threw him a curve ball when she said, "I should really get Annie some underwear and a few other little things while I'm here." She was sure she saw Daryl's neck flush red, but he calmly said, "K, I'ma wait right outside the store on one a them benches. How long ya think?" "Oh no more than half hour," she smiled. Daryl just nodded and got the hell out as fast as he could.

Merle got to Carol's at 11:15, just as agreed. Since he was on his bike, and Sophia would be going with, they would be taking Carol's small Ford. "Guess I better get me a car if I'm gonna start escortin' you two fine ladies around town," he said with a smile. "Merle Dixon, you are one silver tongued devil," Carol chuckled.

Sophia enjoyed watching them, happy to see her Mom act so happy, and she liked Merle, he was fun, happy, loud and always nice to her and Annie.

The Chinese restaurant had a good size crowd but they were seated promptly. Merle definitely felt out of his element. He was more of a diner and burger joint kinda guy, "Now you ladies are gonna have ta help Merle out here, I got no idea what any a this food here is all about." Sophia giggled and said, "don't worry Merle, we won't let you get poisoned."

They ended up with three or four dishes of food on the table that they all shared family style. He liked the family style part but the only food he recognized was the rice. "It ain't bad," he declared, "I was expectin' ta hate it and have to head home later an eat a couple bologna sandwiches." Carol and Sophia both laughed at that. Carol smiled to her self thinking, "he's definitely one of a kind, which is just as well, I don't think the world's big enough for two of them."

The conversation was lighthearted and easy, and after lunch they all went for a walk on the beach. Merle was happily surprised when they got back to Carol's and she said, "thank you so much for a wonderful day and a delicious lunch Merle. I'm going to be watching Annie for Beth this evening, if you'd like to come by and keep the girls and I company, we'd enjoy that." "Oh yes Merle, please," Sophia said excitedly, "we haven't had a chance to beat you at 'Trouble' yet." "Well how can I turn down a challenge like that, reckon I'll be here ta try and defend my honor."

Beth made her way to the little girls department, got Annie underwear, pajamas and some new socks. As she was walking back toward the door a woman at the cosmetics counter stopped her, "how about a makeover, we're offering it free today to introduce our new make-up line." Beth couldn't resist, maybe she'd be able to hide her cut and bruise from where Zach had hit her.

Daryl had never been shopping with a woman and being a person who was always on time he began to worry when Beth wasn't back in half an hour, then 45 minutes. When it was close to an hour he started to panic. Had someone grabbed her, was she hurt, should he call the cops? Then he saw her, walking toward him with a big smile.

When she saw the look on his face her smile quickly faded, and he growled, "where the hell ya been girl? I's about ta call the cops. And what the hell is that on yer face?" "Daryl, shhhh, please. I'm sorry; I got caught up in the moment. I was offered a free makeover and it sounded fun. I'm sorry, I should have called or texted to let you know," she looked at him with those big blue eyes, now all outlined in black.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you gotta let me know where you're at so I know you're safe. And you don't need that crap on your face you're the prettiest girl around," he still had the edge of anger in his voice, but she thought he seemed to have calmed. "I'm so sorry Daryl, I promise I'll be better about letting you know if I'm going to be late," she replied softly. She guessed she should have thought he might worry, especially after all the recent trouble, and he was, after all, the protective papa bear type, but dang, why is he always so grouchy?!

"Fine then, let's get somethin' ta eat and get on home," he said with just the slightest snarl. She wanted to say, "Yes Sir Mister Dixon," but decided not to push it, "Sure Daryl, that sounds good."

Lunch and the drive home were very quiet. Beth kept herself busy with her embroidery, hoping to finish it so she could present Annie with her shoes and new pink hoodie after church in the morning.

When they arrived back at her place, Daryl jumped down from the truck, opened her door and extended his hand to her, carried the bags and her embroidery bag and walked her to the door, all without saying a word. She was starting to wonder if he'd ever speak to her again.

"Umm, so what time will you be by later," she tried to sound nonchalant. "Dunno, what time do you wanna go?" he asked. "Would leaving here at 5:45 work for you?" she was feeling decidedly timid. "Yeah, s'fine and it should give ya plenty a time to wash that shit off yer face," and with that he went back to his truck.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, and what neither of them could have guessed is what that night would bring.

 **A/N Please don't hate. I'm just as frustrated as you with Daryl. Geez man, no wonder you're single! You're all set up now, next chapter things heat up between Daryl and Beth, in more ways than one! Maybe we'll find out what that song is. I promise it'll be up tomorrow xo  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you so much for all of the great reviews, the faves and the follows - greatly appreciated! I'm a little nervous with this chapter, I hope you like it. Okay, let's see if someone can finally get through Daryl's thick skull.  
**

 **I'm** **Easy**

Merle was about to head home from Carol's for a while, before coming back early evening for board games, when Daryl dropped Beth off. He saw the way Beth looked when she got home from her day with Daryl. It wasn't just the make-up that was different it was the definite sadness about her.

Merle knew Daryl lacked "people skills" but this seemed like more. And he knew sumthin' was up with Daryl, he'd noticed him bein' mighty cantankerous, but also kinda quiet, since what happened to Beth Sunday, and he'd also noticed Beth lookin' real damn sad all week. Well, he'd had enough of the drama, he aimed to ask Daryl what the hell.

When he got home Daryl was shootin' at targets with his bow. He went right to him, "The fuck Baby Brother?" "Whatcha talkin' 'bout Merle?" Daryl was pissed. "You got that pretty blond lookin' all kinds of sad and ready to start bawlin' any minute, and you're actin' like a bear with a sore ass, so like I asked ya, the fuck?" Merle demanded. "I got nuthin' ta tell ya Merle so leave me the fuck alone," Daryl snarled. "Ya know I always thought you was the smart one, the sweet one, but it turns out you're a stupid asshole. Get your head outta your ass brother, that little gal has feelings for ya and if you fuck this up ya ain't got no one ta blame but yourself. You deserve a little happiness and so does she, so quit actin' like a dumbass and make up to her, and take a fucking shower 'fore ya pick her up tanight," Merle half shouted, and Daryl raised his fist ready to swing, Merle crabbed his wrist and said, "Ahhh, now baby brother, let's not start that, you're still the pretty one," and just laughed as he turned around and headed toward his Airstream. "Fuck you Merle!" Daryl shouted after him.

As much as Daryl didn't want to think about anything, and sure as hell never wanted to admit Merle might be right, dammit, Merle was right, about Beth anyway, he had been shitty to her. And yeah, he took a shower.

As always, Daryl was on time, he walked her to the pick-up and helped her in. He was wearing black Levis, a long sleeved black shirt, and that darn angel wing vest she loved. She couldn't help but think he looked hot.

Daryl couldn't help but notice she looked pretty as a picture and as usual smelled as pretty as she looked. Damn. She'd washed off most of the make-up, except where she was still bruised and healing, and looked like her naturally pretty self. She was wearing tight jeans that were rolled to just below the knee, some kind of flowing tank top, and buckskin cowboy boots.

He knew Merle was right, he did care for her, and he felt like she cared for him, otherwise why would she put up with his shit? But he still felt like the best thing he could do for her would be to stay away.

As he helped her in the truck he caught a glimpse of the smooth skin of her stomach and low back. Dammit, she was making this tough on him. Before starting the vehicle up, he took a deep breath, "I shouldn't have talked to ya like I did taday Beth. I's worried about you, but I shoulda talked calm to ya, not yelled at ya. You was having fun and I was a dick. You deserve ta have a little fun. You shoulda told me to fuck off, but you're too good for that."

Beth didn't know what to say, so she just said, "okay." The rest of the ride was silent.

When they got to Glenn's, Beth excused herself to go in the backroom for a bit. She hadn't had a chance to get her sets planned and she wanted to make some notes to herself and make sure her guitar was properly tuned.

Daryl went to the bar and ordered his usual coke. Before he knew what hit him there was a blond rubbing up against him, "hey there, you must be the guy working for Caesar, Daryl, right?" she cooed. "Uh, yeah, I'm Daryl and I work with Caesar, do I know ya?" Daryl was puzzled. "I know I'd like to get to know you, in a real intimate way," she said suggestively. She was rubbing her hand along his arm and her leg along his leg. His jaw and shoulders tensed up and he was trying to lean away, but she just kept getting closer.

"Well hi Andrea, is Amy here with you?" he heard Beth say. "Oh it's sweet little Beth Hadley, how are you honey?" Andrea asked in a ridiculously condescending voice. "Why I'm just fine thank you Andrea, I just wanted to chat with my friend Daryl for a minute before I go on stage," Beth gave her a big innocent smile, but walked around to Daryl's other side, took his hand in hers and got as close as she dared.

Daryl wasn't completely stupid, he could see what was going on, but that didn't mean he knew how to handle it. He knew this Andrea woman was definitely of no interest to him, but dammit, he'd planned to tell Beth later that he wasn't gonna be around no more. Shit, then he felt himself giving Beth's small hand a squeeze. What the fuck was he thinking? Andrea just smiled and ordered a beer from Glenn, who was looking nervous and oddly intrigued at the same time. Maggie was keeping an eye on things, she'd seen Andrea in action and that woman loved to come on to men she knew were "taken." Once she got what she was after, she lost interest and moved along to the next one. She'd caused more than a few problems around town. Bitch.

Beth took the stage and opened with something she knew everyone had heard, it always got this crowd going when she sang a little Johnny Cash.

She could see how Andrea kept trying to snuggle up to Daryl while she was performing her set. It wasn't like Daryl was her boyfriend, but Beth could still feel him squeezing her hand and that had to mean something, right? Dang if she was going to let Andrea just swoop in and try to claim him now.

Daryl was way beyond being uncomfortable, Glenn's place was packed and Daryl had noticed Caesar and Karen seated with Rick and Lori, and all of them glancing his way from time to time to see what was up. He had tried giving Andrea the cold shoulder; couldn't she see he wasn't interested? Damn woman wouldn't quit botherin' him.

Then she said to him, "Beth is a sweet little girl, but what a man like you needs is a real woman under him." Daryl was pissed off and a little shocked, she didn't look quite as slutty as she talked. He gave her a stoney look and said, "Beth ain't a little girl she suits me just right," Damn if the woman still didn't just hang around actin' like her and him were friends or sumthin'.

Merle surprised himself, before sobriety he could never imagine being interested in any kind of domestic lifestyle, but now? Nothing made him happy the way being around Carol and playing these silly games with these nice little girls did. Hell, he sure never thought he'd enjoy being the loser, but losing all these games just made his smile bigger. Family life was what had been missing from his life, and that's what this felt like. Baby Brother was his kin and he loved him fiercely, but damn, this here, this was the icing on the cake.

Carol found herself more and more taken with Merle all the time. He could be crude and a little unruly, but underneath all of that, he was one of the kindest people she knew. He was always protective of her, of the girls, Beth and Daryl. She was impressed by his sweetness with Annie when she had her little "accident" and especially the talk he'd given Daryl after the terrible incident with Beth on Sunday. And she couldn't deny how attracted she was to his rugged good looks and his "100% man" quality. The terrible truth was she didn't think she could ever "be with" him. She could never imagine a man like Merle seeing all of the terrible scaring Ed had left on her body, and finding her at all desirable. Maybe she should back out of this before he, she or Sophia got too attached.

By the time the third set was coming to an end, just one more to go, Beth was just plain angry and honestly? Jealous. She planned to take some kind of action just as soon as she wrapped this set up. Then she noticed Jimmy McCune walk in and come over near the stage. They'd gone all through school together and she knew he'd had a big crush on her. She hadn't seen him in years and she'd heard he moved south, somewhere near Medford.

As soon as she got off stage she started right toward Daryl, but Jimmy got in front of her, "hey pretty lady," she could smell the liquor on him, "How you been? You sure are looking hot." Beth was at a loss, "Uh hi Jimmy, I'm doing fine thank you, and how's life treating you?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "Would treat me better if you wanted to spend some time with me later." The words were just out of his mouth when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her toward the door, "C'mon," Daryl had an angry tone. Rick was immediately up and ready to intervene but Caesar put a hand on his shoulder, "don't worry Rick, I'm sure they're just going to talk, and there's no way Daryl would ever take his hand to a woman."

Daryl led Beth to the parking lot, oh she could have pulled away but maybe she just didn't want to, "who's that guy?" he demanded. "Jimmy? Just a guy I went to school with, and what's it to you? You've had Andrea practically undressing you all night long!" She was upset and she let it show, "What're ya talking 'bout girl, she won't leave me be, I got no interest in her. Now I see this guy, this guy is trying ta manhandle ya and you're lettin' him an I ain't happy about that." "Oh give me a break Daryl, you have done nothing but give me the silent treatment since what happened on Sunday, and before that, all you did was run hot or cold with me. You're messing with my feelings and with Annie's feelings. You don't get to treat me like crap just because you're afraid!" she'd had it. "I ain't afraid a nuthin'!" he yelled. "That's bullshit! You're being a jackass," she yelled back angrily. Fuck me, she's cute when she's pissed, and he almost smiled, but he was afraid she'd kill him, "Beth Hadley did you just cuss?" "Yes I darn sure did Mister Dixon, and what are you going to do about it, report me to Father Daniel?" she was so angry with Daryl, and she actually stomped her foot. And then he did smile, because, damn, she did care about him, "Yeah, I think I will." "Fine, then you pick Annie and me up for church in the morning and you can talk to him when we get there!" she was going with it. "Yes mam, I'ma be there," he continued to grin. "Good! It wouldn't kill you to have a little faith in me, you know," she started back toward the door, but turned and said, "Now, I have one more set to perform, then you can give me a ride home!" "Yes mam again," he just followed her back inside thinking to himself, damn this girl has spirit, and I like it. He liked it a lot.

All eyes were on the door when they walked back in. Beth headed for the small stage and Daryl to his spot at the bar. Andrea immediately sidled back up to him, but this time he held up both hands, palms out to her and said, "You gotta back down offa me woman, I ain't interested and I ain't never gonna be. I been tryin' ta tell ya that all night long. I'm sure there's plenty a guys in here like ta get with you, but I ain't one of 'em and ya gotta leave me be. I'ma be giving Beth a ride home tonight." That was more than he'd spoken to her all evening, and it worked, she looked at him, hissed out a "Well fuck you loser," turned on her heel and walked out. Daryl just sighed in relief.

Carol had put the little girls to bed and she and Merle sat on the couch, just listening to the radio and talking, Merle smiled at her and said, "I sure have had a great day taday Carol means a lot ta me you givin' me a chance and I'ma prove to ya that ya didn't make a mistake." "Merle, I have tried so hard to resist you, but I have to admit, something about you does get to me. We'll take this a step at a time and see what happens, okay?" she smiled softly. "Whatever you say Carol, can one of the steps be you let me give ya a little kiss? I promise to behave," there was that Merle grin. She smiled right back and said, "Well a little kiss, don't get carried away." Merle had one hand in her hair and one lightly on her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. As much as he wanted more, he was gonna go at her pace. Carol didn't think anyone had ever treated her so tenderly, and darn, that had been romantic.

After a little clearing of the air with Daryl, and now that Andrea had left, Beth relaxed into her final set of the evening. When it came time to sing her last song she decided to gamble it all, it was now or never. She was sick and tired of this dance she and Daryl had been doing for gosh sake, she knew she was crazy about him, and she was pretty certain after his jealous outburst over Jimmy, and all the "yes maming" and grinning in the parking lot, he was kind of crazy about her too.

She took a deep breath and told herself to calm down, this was either going to work as she hoped, or go so badly she'd have to move out of state to hide her embarrassment. She made her final song announcement, "Thank you everyone for coming out to hear me play tonight. I always enjoy seeing all of you and singing my songs. For my last song tonight, I've chosen a tune from the 70's, Keith Carradine's "I'm Easy," it means a lot to me and I'm dedicating it to a certain someone special in the audience," Daryl's eyes immediately locked on hers, blue steel on blue pools and they never stopped looking at one another as she strummed her guitar and sang:

 **It's not my way to love you just when no one's looking**

 **It's not my way to take your hand if I'm not sure**

 **It's not my way to let you see what's going on inside of me**

 **When it's a love you won't be needing, you're not free**

 **Please stop pulling at my sleeve if you're just playing**

 **If you won't take the things you make me want to give**

 **I never cared too much for games and this one's driving me insane**

 **You're not half as free to wander as you claim**

 **But I'm easy**

 **I'm easy**

 **Give the word and I'll play your game**

 **As though that's how it ought to be**

 **Because I'm easy**

 **Don't lead me on if there's nowhere for you to take me**

 **If loving you would have to be a sometime thing**

 **I can't put bars on my insides**

 **My love is something I can't hide**

 **It still hurts when I recall the times I've cried**

 **I'm easy**

 **I'm easy**

 **Take my hand and pull me down**

 **I won't put up any fight**

 **Because I'm easy**

 **Don't do me favors, let me watch you from a distance**

 **'Cause when you're near, I find it hard to keep my head**

 **And when your eyes throw light at mine**

 **It's enough to change my mind**

 **Make me leave my cautious words and ways behind**

 **That's why I'm easy**

 **Ya, I'm easy**

 **Say you want me, I'll come running**

 **Without taking time to think**

 **Because I'm easy**

 **Ya, I'm easy**

 **Take my hand and pull me down**

 **I won't put up any fight**

 **Because I'm easy**

 **Ya, I'm easy**

 **Give the word, I'll play your game**

 **As though that's how it ought to be**

 **Because I'm easy**

Again, all eyes were on them and there was no doubt in anyone's mind what had just happened as Daryl quickly walked over to the stage, held his hand out to her and they walked out the door together.

They got in Daryl's pick-up and he drove them a few blocks away, parked and looked over at her, "You mean what all that song said?" "Yes Daryl, I do. I care for you, I want to be with you, that's what I know, I can't say I'm in love, but I believe that can happen with a little effort on your part," her face was bright pink and her hands were shaking, but she was resolute. "Beth, I ain't never been in love, I'm not sure I even know what it is, hell I ain't never had a relationship of any kind with a woman. I got no clue how ta be that guy. You know I can be a dick, ya seen it, but I'll try hard ta be the man you seem ta think I am. I don't ever wanna hurt ya. I been afraid ta think you would want anything ta do with me in that way, but damn, you surprised me tanight girl. I want this too, but you gotta know Beth, you take me on and there's gonna be no gettin' rid of me. If I fall in love I'ma love you the rest of my life," his neck was flushed and he was obviously nervous but he never stopped looking in her eyes.

"I think I can live with that Daryl," she smiled back at him.

They slid closer to one another; he gently put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her. It wasn't a heated, passionate kiss it was a kiss with a promise of more to come.

 **A/N FINALLY! It definitely took a village to get Daryl to this point. I do appreciate your patience with me and with Daryl.** ** **Merle finally got a kiss! It was a long time coming, but I bet he thinks it was worth the wait.** If you're curious, the song "I'm Easy" is from the movie Nashville. It was written by and originally performed by Keith Carradine, it won both an academy award and a golden globe award for best song and a clip of him performing the song in the movie is on YouTube, it's classic 70's stuff. I don't own any part of it cuz if I did we'd all be on the beach in Malibu having adult beverages with tiny umbrellas in them. See you next chapter! xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Thank you all so much, you make me smile like Merle Dixon! Let's see what our brothers and the ladies are up to :-)**

 **Scars, Cars and Love**

As much as Carol had tried to talk herself out of continuing to see Merle she just hadn't been able to walk away. And this Saturday, the fourth Saturday in a row she'd be spending her time with him, he had invited her to his place for dinner.

Sophia was having a sleepover with her friend Mika and Merle insisted it was his turn to cook for Carol, but first, he wanted to go car shopping. He knew he'd lucked out dodging rainstorms on his Bike and getting rides with Daryl, he knew he needed a car in this part of the country. Plus, he didn't like having to take Carol's car when the three of them went somewhere; he wanted to be able to pick her up in his own vehicle, which is how they'd ended up at the Ford dealership in Newhope.

He didn't want to spend the money a new rig cost he just wanted a good, reliable and comfortable vehicle. "I kinda like the pick-up with second row seating we test drove, plenty a room for the three of us, and it's got that bench seat up front so you can sit right next ta me. Whatdya think Sweetheart?" he smiled at her. He was like a kid in a candy store. It was one of the things Carol found most endearing about Merle, how happy he got about the little things in life. "I think it's just fine Merle, I don't know a thing about cars and trucks, but I like the silver color, and it was comfortable to ride in. It suits you," she smiled back at him. "Done then!" he was feeling happy and proud.

He followed her back to her place in his new pick-up; he didn't think he'd stopped smiling the entire way. He waited while she "freshened up" and then escorted her to the pick-up, helped her in and when he'd gotten him self in said, "slide on over here by me Sweetheart." Carol laughed softly, but that's just what she did and they headed for the Airstream.

"I got a special dinner planned for ya Carol, sumthin' I got yesterday in Newhope, I think yer gonna like it," he winked at her. It turned out to be a Chinook Salmon that he'd bought from a local fisherman. He cooked it on a wooden plank on the grill, where he also grilled sliced yams and fresh asparagus. Carol was impressed, "Merle this is the best salmon I've ever tasted. No kidding. You've ruined me for all other salmon. The perfect dinner, thank you." If at all possible, his smile got even bigger, "Thank ya Sweetheart, I's hopin' you'd like it. It's important ta me ta see ya happy."

Daryl and Beth had been spending a lot of time together these past few weeks. Besides his stopping at the store every weekday morning for coffee, he was also coming by a couple of times a week after work and staying for dinner. He'd been contributing rabbits, fish and even a wild turkey. On Saturday evenings if she was working at Glenn's he'd take her in, when she wasn't, they'd watch movies or play games with Annie. Every Sunday morning he'd take her and Annie to church in Newhope and they'd either walk the beach, the Bayfront, or go up or down the coast and explore. There would be lunch out and Beth was finding that, although he still didn't talk much, he was opening up more and more about his life and even his feelings about his life, often ending with, "I ain't never told anyone that before." She knew something about his childhood, although she never let on what Merle had said, and she also knew how he'd risen above that, although he didn't seem to see it as the huge achievement she did.

Daryl, Beth and Annie were having dinner at Caesar and Karen's place this Saturday and Rick, Lori and their children would be there. Caesar said he'd be grilling hamburgers and hot dogs and Karen had made fruit salad and a tossed salad, there were chips and snacks and Beth was bringing two pies, apple because she knew it was Karen's favorite; and peach because she knew it was Daryl's favorite plus a batch of cupcakes. Although no one ever brought it up they all knew Lori didn't like cooking, and wasn't particularly proud of her cooking, so she and Rick brought a tub of vanilla ice cream, cokes, beers and juice boxes for the kids.

Caesar had told Daryl that an old school friend of Karen's from OSU would be coming with his fiancé. They were Marine Biologists and they'd both been hired as researchers at the Marine Science Center in Newhope. They'd be moving to Newhope from Corvallis in about two weeks. Daryl wondered what in the hell he'd have to talk to them about.

Annie was running around showing the other kids how her Frozen shoes would light up. Daryl couldn't believe how much she loved those little shoes, even weeks later. He was glad he hadn't messed that up, that he'd followed through and taken Beth to Salem to buy them. He'd nearly screwed up his life with the way he'd treated Beth and he knew it. He also knew he would never let that happen again. She and Annie were the best things to happen to him. He never wanted to let the little girl or her Mama down.

Shortly after Daryl and Beth arrived the other couple showed up. Daryl was a little surprised when Karen introduced Aaron and Eric; he'd just assumed it would be a man and woman. But they were fun, down to earth and Daryl felt relaxed in this group of people, something that wasn't usually the case with Daryl and social gatherings. Eric had made some kind of cold spaghetti salad and the idea of it sounded pretty gross to Daryl, but damn, that stuff was good and he had two helpings.

Daryl found he enjoyed talking to Aaron about exactly what it was Aaron and Eric did in their work, and Aaron seemed genuinely interested in Daryl's experiences in the Oregon forests, tracking, hunting and just observing. Daryl liked Aaron a lot, he was good people.

Aaron and Eric invited everyone to their new place in three weeks for a Sunday afternoon housewarming and barbeque. They made it a point to mention to Daryl and Beth that the invitation included Merle and Carol and Maggie and Glenn. Beth was already looking forward to it.

Merle and Carol had done a lot of kissing but anytime he tried to go to the next step she balked, and he hadn't pushed it. But tonight, as things got pretty hot and heavy with the kissing, and he tried again, and she stiffened up and said, "Merle no, please," he had to ask, "Ya know Sweetheart, I promised I wouldn't push ya and I ain't gonna, but I can tell yer likin' it just like I'm liken it, so what's the problem? What is it you expect a me? I'll do what ya want."

He saw tears in her eyes and she quietly said, "Oh Merle, I'm just afraid, embarrassed and scared that if you saw," and she started to cry a little harder. "Saw what Carol?" Now he was concerned. "Oh Merle, you know Ed was brutal, you've heard the stories around town. There are marks, burn scars, bite scars, belt scars," she looked despondent. "Ahh Sweetheart, let me just show ya somethin'," he stood, turned his back to her, reached his hands over his head and pulled up the back of his shirt, then slowly turned and looked at her, "we all got scars Sweetheart, somes on the outside, somes on the inside. How I feel 'bout you ain't got nuthin ta do with yer scars and everythin' ta do with yer heart. Ya thinkin' less a me cuz I got scars where my ol' man beat the shit outta me?" Carol got up from the couch went to him and hugged him tightly, "No Merle, every day I am thankful you're in my life, with or without scars." He held her tightly, then leaned back, looked her in the eye, leaned in and kissed her like his very survival depended on it.

Daryl and Beth were on their way home with Annie; predictably sound asleep in the back. "Daryl you were so great tonight," Beth smiled. "Whaddya mean, what did I do?" he was puzzled. "It's just that I know social situations aren't always your favorite and you were really outgoing and friendly with everyone. I had such a fun time," she gave him the 2000 megawatt! "Well if that's all it takes ta make ya happy girl, I might be able ta swing this thing," he grinned back, "really, I had a good time, it's a good buncha folks."

She took a deep breath, this was her moment, "Well Daryl, maybe there is something bothering me," she suddenly looked shy and all he could think was, 'uhoh, what the hell did I do wrong?' but what he said was, "Uh was I s'posed ta do sumthin' an I forgot?" He glanced over and even in the dark he could see how red she was, "Oh no Daryl it's just, well it's just, we've been seein' a lot of each other these past few weeks, and that's been great, it really has and I'm happy, but I'm just wondering, well, um, well," she almost stuttered and he said, "Spit it out girl, what did I do wrong?"

She was makin' him a wreck. "You didn't do anything wrong Daryl it's just that I've wondered why you don't seem to want to take it any further than the kissing. I'm worried maybe you don't think I'm, you know, attractive or something." He pulled the truck over to the side of the road, it was late and luckily Annie remained sound asleep. "Ya crazy Beth?" he just stared at her, and then said, "Yer the prettiest woman I've ever seen, ain't nuthin' I want more than ta be with ya, be yer man, but I'm tryin' ta respect you, and Annie and Johnny. I feel like I ain't got no right ta any a that until we get married, it's killin' me, shit Beth I'm so hot for you I'm about to burst into flames, but I gotta do right by you and them." She saw how red his neck flushed. And this had just gone way beyond anything she'd expected, she had so much she wanted to say to him but all she could get out when she looked into his eyes was, "Oh." They hadn't even said they loved each other yet, and he was thinking marriage?

Daryl couldn't believe he'd brought up marriage, oh he'd thought about it. He couldn't imagine anything better than having Beth be his wife and Annie be his little girl. He knew she'd always be Johnny's daughter, but he'd do the best job raisin' her he could. Of course, everything hinged on whether Beth would ever marry him.

Merle was taking his time, he kissed her hard on the mouth then eased up just bit and slipped his tongue in her mouth. To his pleasure she responded with her own tongue. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back while whispering 'sweet nothings' in her ear. His lips moved down to her neck just below the ear, and then her throat, then he lifted his head, looked straight in her eyes and said, "I want ya bad Sweetheart, I want ya ta want me and I only aim ta make ya happy," she looked back with a nervous smile and nodded her head.

He was big man, he was powerful but he was also gentle and made sure her pleasure surpassed his own. He showed her that her scars didn't matter to him; in the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, and the passion he showed. When he entered her he felt her body tense and he stayed still for a moment as he whispered in her ear, "Ain't nuthin' I ever wanna do but please ya Carol, make ya happy like ya deserve. Ya want me ta stop, I stop." "No Merle, I don't want you to stop, I'm just nervous, but I want you. You're the first man I ever wanted." With that Merle let it all go, he was going to make sure it was good for her, and after three orgasms, Carol was beyond satisfied. They collapsed in a heap and Merle said, "Sweetheart, I ain't never been happier than right here, right now with you."

She lay her head on his chest and said, "The decision is made Merle Dixon, I'm throwing my vibrator away." She had never heard Merle laugh louder, but then he got quiet, leaned up on his elbow, looked deeply in her eyes and caressed her cheek, "I love ya Sweetheart." Tears glistened in her eyes as she responded, "Merle Dixon, you're something else, and I love you too."

Beth scooted closer to Daryl and said, "Daryl I was attracted to you the first time I saw you. Oh you can be stubborn, and you can be a dick," they both smiled at that, "but you're also the kindest, most caring, honest, hardworking and well, just the best man I know. I just want to tell you how proud I am to be the woman you want to spend time with, how blessed Annie and I are to have you in our lives, and I want to tell you that I love you." She could feel her cheeks burning, and she was nervous, but she felt it and she wanted him to know how she felt about him.

He didn't respond right away. He just stared hard into her eyes for what seemed like forever, and then said, "I had a good thing goin' Beth, had a good job, had money in the bank, had no big problems, had no big worries, but sumthin' was missin'. I always knew that. When I met you I knew what that something was, Beth and Annie Hadley, they were missin' from my life. I love you too Beth, and I love Annie." He embraced her and then pulled away slightly, smiled at her, and gave her a long deep kiss.

Beth was a smart Mommy, she'd taken Annie's pajamas, robe and slippers to Caesar and Karen's house, and dressed her for bed before they got in Daryl's pick-up for the ride home. Daryl laid Annie in her bed, gently removed her slippers, covered her with the quilt, bent down, kissed the top of her head and whispered, "Love ya Sunnyside."

He came down the stairs where she was waiting, took her in his arms and said, "We're gonna get this all figured out Beth, but I'ma need yer help, I'm tryin' ta do all the right things by ya, but I just ain't good with this stuff. I just wanna make you happy, yer gonna have ta show me the way." "Daryl, I don't expect you making me happy is going to be a problem, you make me happy all the time," she smiled so sweet. His neck flushed and he laughed softly, "Yeah, 'cept when I'm a dick."

When he got home he was too wound up to sleep, he just stared at the ceiling and thought about the day they'd had, thought about how lucky he was, and suddenly he knew what he had to do. Tomorrow was Sunday, so it would have to wait until Monday after work, but it was gonna happen.

 **A/N Well there it is! I'm curious to see how these romances progress. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you, for reading, reviewing, the faves, the follows, the PMs and for just being your spectacular selves! xo  
**

 **Big Plans, Big Angst, Big Love**

Daryl was about to set out on one of the biggest days of his life, he'd thought about and had made some major decisions, he wanted to get this right, didn't want to screw it up.

After he'd taken Beth and Annie home Sunday he'd come back to the cabin and worked on the sketch, he'd recycled half a ream of paper by the time he'd gotten the drawing just as he'd imagined it in his minds' eye.

When Daryl stopped by the store Monday morning he told Beth he had an errand to run after work and that he probably wouldn't see her until he stopped by Tuesday morning. "Okay, can you have dinner with us Tuesday night?" she smiled. "You know I will. How 'bout I pick-up a fresh albacore when I'm in Newhope taday I can cook it on the grill?" he offered. "Oh Daryl that sounds delicious," she smiled. He lived for that smile. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, gave Annie a little hug and kiss, said goodbye to Carol and he was off.

Beth hadn't missed the difference in Carol – she was positively beaming. When Beth had awakened Sunday morning and realized Carol hadn't come home all night she panicked a little, but when Daryl got to the house to take her and Annie to church, he told her he'd seen Carol and Merle that morning sitting on Merle's deck drinking coffee. At first Beth was a little confused, but then it dawned on her and she and Daryl had both laughed.

Beth hadn't had an opportunity to quiz Carol, but with Sophia at school for the day, she planned to find out what she could as soon as Annie went down for her nap.

All day at work Daryl was both nervous and excited. He'd asked Caesar if he could take off a little early and Caesar had looked concerned, "Everything okay with Beth and Annie?" he'd asked. "Oh yeah they're doin' great, I just gotta take care of some business in Newhope," Daryl wasn't going to say what business and Caesar didn't ask.

Carol and Beth had a serious and also very fun heart to heart when Annie went down for her nap. It was a beautiful afternoon and they sat outside in lawn chairs drinking ice tea with the kitchen door open and the baby monitor between them. Beth was so happy for Carol, she and Merle seemed like the perfect balance and she'd seen from the beginning the attraction between them. They talked about how different their lives were since the Dixon brothers had moved to Oregon. They also talked about the quirkiness and uniqueness that made the brothers the people they are.

He parked down on the Bayfront and walked to the little shop, Gems by the Ocean. They'd gone by it so many times on their Sunday afternoon walks and admired the handmade jewelry. He'd noticed the sign that said "custom jewelry."

Daryl walked in and was immediately approached by the woman who owned the small shop, "Hi I'm Michonne, how can I help you today?" she smiled. He showed her his design and she was compliment his artistry. They talked about what he had in mind for gems and she agreed it would be a beautiful ring. "It's going to take me three to five weeks to get it perfect for you," she smiled, "and more importantly, perfect for your lady." They talked a bit longer, he gave her a deposit and she told him she would call as soon as her work was completed.

He stopped down at the docks and picked up a nice albacore from one of the fishing vessels, waited while it was "loined out" and put it in his cooler on ice. He made a final stop at the small home center. He had a building project he wanted to tackle.

When he got back to the cabin he called Dale and told him he wanted to buy the property, they agreed on a deal and Dale said he'd call the title company and a local real estate attorney in the morning and have them get the paperwork ready.

Finally Daryl unloaded the building supplies from the pick-up and stored them in the shop building. He planned to get busy on that project first thing Saturday.

He went in the cabin, turned on the radio and fixed himself dinner of a pork chop, fried potatoes and corn. He was feeling damn good about the decisions he'd made and all the things he'd accomplished today. His plans were in motion.

Merle had never thought he'd find this kind of happiness. He was walkin' on air; Carol had said she loved him. Holy Shit!

Merle was moving up in his job as well. Since Zach had been sentenced and was serving time, Caesar needed a replacement. He'd offered Merle a try at it, and Merle had jumped on the chance, it meant more money and although all logging jobs were tough, it wasn't quite as tough as being a choker setter. He'd been at it now for quite a while. He felt good about his job, about his finances, about staying clean and sober, and about his ability to care for a woman and child.

One thing he felt he needed to do was have a talk with Sophia. He wanted to tell her himself how much he loved her mama; that he was never gonna hurt her and that he'd always treat her with respect. He knew the little girl still had occasional nightmares about Ed and it broke his heart. When he picked up coffee at the store Monday morning he asked Carol if it would be alright to talk to the girl, and she'd given her consent.

Carol had no regrets. She'd been plenty cautious about letting Merle into her life, into Sophia's life. But he'd proven to her over and over what a good man he was, and the great sex was definitely an extra added bonus. She'd finally convinced herself that she deserved happiness in her life, and to not to run from it when it was right in front of her.

Beth had felt a combination of happiness, nervousness, excitement and anticipation of things to come ever since she and Daryl had professed their love. She still couldn't quite believe she'd somehow managed the courage to tell him her feelings, but she was even more amazed that he'd said those words back to her. She had no idea what the next step would be, but she was anxious to find out.

She never expected to fall for anyone after Johnny, but she knew this love she felt for Daryl was real, it was intense and she'd never been more sure of her feelings and what she wanted. It was different, a more "grown-up" love, and circumstances were so unlike when she and Johnny had married, and now, of course, she had a child to think of.

She could tell Daryl was on some kind of mission when he'd stopped by Monday morning. She'd gotten to know his "tells," although he mostly had a stoic look, and changes to his facial expressions were subtle, she could tell he had something big on his mind. As with all things Daryl, she knew she'd find out eventually. For now, she was just going to be content with knowing they had something special, and knowing that he loved Annie like his own daughter and that Annie adored him. Annie had never had a Daddy, and Daryl had stepped into the role easily, lovingly and without even knowing it. That was one of the many things Beth loved about him.

As it turned out Merle and Daryl both had dinner with the ladies and the little girls Tuesday night. Daryl had cooked the albacore on the grill, Beth had made a corn salad and French bread and Carol had made a fruit salad (Daryl and Merle had never even thought about eating a salad 'til they started hanging around these women), and there was peach cobbler for dessert. All were thinking life was pretty damn perfect.

Daryl said he had a little something to tell everyone, since he never made pronouncements like that, all eyes were on him. "I talked to Dale last night and we agreed on a price, I'm buying the cabin and the property, should be a done deal in about 30 days." Beth beamed with excitement, "That is so exciting, congratulations, you should have told me sooner, I would have gotten us some sparkling cider so we could have a toast!" and she got up walked around to him and kissed him on the cheek, he still flushed when she did that kind of thing in front of people. Annie didn't really get what was going on, but when she saw her mommy hug and kiss Daryl she jumped from her chair scampered over to him and hugged him. It still got to him that the little girl cared for him so much, he just rubbed her head and said, "Thanks for the love Sunnyside." Carol followed with, "Daryl I'm thrilled for you, that's such a lovely piece of land." "I'm happy for you too Daryl," Sophia smiled. Merle looked at him with a broad grin and said, "Real happy for ya baby brother, your dream a ownin' country property on the water has come to ya. That's wonderful."

Daryl said, "Well speaking a water, one thing has me worried, the little gals being around that water. I got some materials yesterday and I'ma build a fence in that section 'round back; I'll plant some good grass and put up a patio cover for shade so they can play outside and be safe. I also want them ta take survival swimming and I checked with the county pool in Newhope, they got classes there. Beth, Carol I'd appreciate it if you signed 'em up for that, I'll cover the cost." Merle chimed in, "I got Sophia covered."

This man never ceased to amaze her and Beth said, "Daryl that is so thoughtful, what a good idea. I'm so grateful to you for thinking of Annie and Sophias safety." And then she really saw his neck flush.

As he was leaving Daryl told her he was going to be recruiting Merle to help him with the fence so he'd see her Saturday evening, but not during the day. He'd still take her and Annie to church on Sunday morning, but he apologized for wanting to bring them home right after, he knew he'd still be working on the fence and he wanted to take advantage of the nice weather.

When Saturday rolled around it turned out to be unseasonably warm. Daryl and Merle were both shirtless as they did their work, starting with the post hole digging. They both had their earbuds in and their Ipods playing Johnny Cash.

Carol was going to take Sophia to Camptown to the new ice cream parlor and asked if Annie could go with them. Beth agreed, maybe she'd run over and see how Daryl and Merle were coming along with the new fence.

They didn't hear her pull-in the long drive way, they were making so much noise themselves and blasting music in their ears. She hopped out of the Jeep and walked toward them, as she got closer she saw their scars. It was horrifying to think their own father had inflicted that kind of damage and pain on them. She knew they were very sensitive about the scars; she and Carol had talked about that. So although she wanted to cry, instead she just kept walking toward them as though everything was perfectly normal.

Daryl sensed her presence first, he quickly retrieved his shirt from the ground and threw it on, and his movements alerted Merle who did the same.

Daryl barked harshly, "What the hell ya doin' here Beth, ya didn't tell me you was comin' over." She was trying hard to be nonchalant, "Oh Carol took the girls for ice cream so I just thought I'd come by and see how your building project is going."

"Yeah,'s fine," he didn't even look at her when he spoke. "Well I brought a thermal jug of lemonade for you guys," she was still trying. "Okay thanks, just leave it if ya want, probably best ya went on home."

Merle didn't know what to feel, do or say, so he just said, "Thanks."

Beth set the jug on the deck, got in her Jeep and left. She felt terrible for them and bad for herself. But she thought, "Daryl knows I love him, and we're getting so close, does he expect to hide these scars from me forever?" In spite of herself she began to cry softly on the drive home.

Merle came by about 5:30 to take Carol and Sophia to Akron for dinner and bowling.

By the time Daryl arrived it was almost six. Beth put Little Mermaid in the DVD player for Annie and she and Daryl pretended to watch with her. You could cut the air with a knife, she could see he was uncomfortable; he didn't even seem to want to look at her.

After the movie she got Annie ready for bed, and at least Daryl did help tuck the little girl in and kiss her goodnight.

When they got back downstairs Daryl, still not looking at her, said, "I best get on home, got a busy day again tomorrow."

Nope, that wasn't gonna fly. "Oh no you don't Daryl Dixon, you are not going to do this to me, to us," she was not havin' it. His voice was harsh, "What're talkin' about?" "I'm talking about what I saw when I went to your place today, and how you reacted to that," she wasn't going to pussyfoot around it. "I get it, I know it's repulsive to you, and I don't blame ya," he still hadn't looked her in the eye. "Oh you drive me insane Daryl Dixon, how dare you tell me how I feel. There is nothing about you I find repulsive, for God sake, you have the most beautiful body I've even seen. There's nothing about it or you I don't love. So quit acting like I'm some kind of stuck-up bitch judging you because you have a few scars. That really hurts my feelings," and then she begin to cry.

Well that caught him completely by surprise; he was so sure she wouldn't be able to accept the way he looked. What she'd said had warmed his heart, but then when she started to cry he felt like the asshole of all creation. "I'm sorry Beth, I told ya before, I never wanna hurt ya, I don't wanna make ya cry. I just wanted ta have a chance ta talk to ya about the scars 'fore ya saw 'em, I did plan ta tell ya all about how they came about, try ta prepare ya. Then I's gonna let you decide if ya still wanted ta be with me."

"Daryl, I need you to quit doubting me, I need you to believe in me and to believe in yourself. Believe I can love you, unconditionally. If I had scars on my back would you walk out on me? Say I was disgusting and you couldn't stand to look at me? Because if you would feel that way, then that would mean you didn't really love me," and now she was sobbing.

"Damn Beth, I can't think a nuthin' that would make me stop lovin' you. You and Annie are the best things ta ever come into my life. I love you," and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

When she stopped crying, he leaned back, looked in her eyes and said, "I love ya Beth, love ya more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone." And then he bent down, placed his lips on hers and kissed her with a passion he'd been holding back.

When Merle, Carol and Sophia were leaving the bowling alley, Merle helped Carol in the truck, but told Sophia he wanted to talk to her for just a minute. They stood there in the parking lot and he began, "Sophia, I want ya ta know, I love yer Mama, I love her so much. And I want ya ta know I'd never hurt your mama in any way, she's too precious to me. I also love you too Sophia, I would never hurt ya or be mean to ya in any way. I might correct you if you was naughty, but I'd never be mean, okay?" The young girl wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "I love you Merle."

 **A/N Awwwww, thank you so much for reading, please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you, you guys are so awesome. This one starts off nice enough, but things get pretty tense.  
**

 **Just Gone**

The party at Aaron and Eric's place had been a huge success. They live in a beautiful home that overlooks the bay and you can see out passed the bridge and to the ocean. It's hard to take your eyes off the water because there's always something going on, sailboats and fishing vessels on the water, sea lions barking, research vessels from the science center leaving or arriving. Everything is so picturesque it hardly seems real.

Aaron and Eric really know how to throw a party. They'd made an enormous amount of spaghetti and the wine flowed. There was music playing in the background, and they had "surprise packages" for the kids consisting of inexpensive little games and books and had set aside a bedroom where they could play, complete with TV, DVD player and Disney movies.

Obviously, this wasn't the first time Aaron and Eric had hosted a party! Everyone was in a festive mood.

After dinner they turned up some romantic dance music and Rick and Lori, Caesar and Karen, Maggie and Glenn, Carol and Merle, Aaron and Eric, were all dancing. Beth held Daryl's hand and she asked, "Don't you like to dance Daryl?" "Don't know how, I never tried, sorry," she could tell how uncomfortable he was just at the thought of it. She was a disappointed, but she didn't push it, they were having a great time and she wasn't going to let this little thing spoil that. Instead, she just stood as close to him as she could get, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, held her tightly to his side and she gently swayed to the music. Daryl felt guilty, he wanted to be able to dance with her, but he didn't know what to do and he was embarrassed to try.

Before they left, Aaron asked Daryl if he could go with him hunting sometime. It's not that he wants to hunt, it's that he's curious to see an instinctual hunter in action, watch him track, watch him read the signs. Coming from most people the request might have seemed a little creepy, but Daryl knew Aaron had an interest in everything to do with nature and animals, so he said, "sure, if you'll take me out on the research vessel sometime and teach me sumthin' about the bays' ecosystem." Aaron smiled broadly and said, "deal!"

The following week Daryl took off work a little early one day, and Aaron made good on his promise. This time of year the sun stayed out until 9:00 so they had plenty of time for cruising around the bay, up the river, and close to the confluence where the bay met the ocean.

Aaron was a good teacher, it's always easy to spot when someone loves what they do and it was obvious Aaron loved marine life. Daryl was having a great time, he held starfish, a baby eel, a Dungeness crab, saw sea anemones and touched their "sticky fingers," and he'd seen plenty of seals and sea lions. Aaron also told him about the tides and the currents and how the changes moved marine life in and out of the bay.

Daryl couldn't wait until Annie was a little older so he could bring her out here.

He and Aaron made plans for Aaron to go rabbit hunting with him the following Saturday. They got an early start and found rabbit tracks, Daryl showed him how to track the animal back to it's warren and how to set a snare. They also followed some deer tracks, just so Aaron could get a feel for how it's done. He showed him how the bow was loaded, and the technique used to shoot a bow. He ended up sending Aaron home with two fat rabbits.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The following Monday afternoon Carol and Merle, Daryl and Beth and Sophia and Annie were having their dinner outside near Beth and Carol's garden. Daryl had cooked chicken on the grill and there was potato salad and watermelon, it seemed pretty darn close to perfect.

They'd just finished up and everyone, including the little girls, was helping clear the picnic table when Rick Grimes pulled in the drive.

Daryl was immediately filled with dread, even though he wasn't quite sure why. Then he found out. All Carol had to do was see the look on Rick's face and she said, "Girls, I'll get you each a popsicle and you go check in the garden and see if any of the strawberries are ready to pick."

With the girls busy in the garden Rick broke the news, "I hate to have to tell you this, but Blake was released this morning. He's served his time for the assault, and that's really all we had on him. The good news is his property was put up for sale when he got arrested and the wife left town immediately. I heard she got a remote place down in southern Oregon near Rogue River. I'm expecting him to join her there."

Daryl wished he felt as confident as Rick seemed to, and Merle wasn't feelin' it any more than Daryl. Beth and Carol were both looking a little uneasy.

Rick agreed for the next couple of days he'd be stopping by the store often to check on things.

It was decided Merle would spend the night with the women; he was going to sleep on the couch. Daryl and Beth just looked at each other, both knowing that as soon as the little ones were asleep he'd be slipping into Carols' room.

"I'm worried Beth, he's a crazy bastard, we know he is. I wish you and Annie would come stay with me at the cabin," he looked so tense. "I wish I could Daryl, but it just doesn't seem right for now. I'm sure Merle will keep us safe," she tried to ease his mind and her own.

It had been nearly two weeks and no one had seen hide nor hair of Phillip Blake. They all started to believe it must be true; he'd headed south to Rogue River.

Because of fire danger in the woods the Forest Service was requiring all logging work cease by 1:00p.m. each day, so Daryl and Merle were on shortened days until that changed. They'd ridden to work together, and at just 2:00 were already on their way home in Daryl's truck. They'd decided they'd do a little scouting around after work, walk around Daryl's property and look for some possible hunting spots. They were now officially Oregon residents so when deer season opened, they had plans to fill the freezer.

They'd stopped at the Store on their way home to say "Hi" to the ladies and get some cokes and chips to go with the burgers they'd be grilling at Daryl's later.

Maggie was busy getting meats cooked and making some dough for cinnamon rolls, but she greeted them with a broad smile and friendly, "Hello."

They got their things, paid Maggie and knocked on the door between the store and house, no one answered and the door was locked. Merle said Carol had told him she may take Sophia to Newhope after school for some new shoes, so he wasn't concerned; but Daryl was. They walked around outside to the kitchen door, Daryl knocked loudly but there was no answer. They were just turning to leave when they heard a loud thud and something shatter in the house.

Without even thinking, Merle kicked the door and the lock broke. The brothers rushed in to find Beth on the kitchen floor. She was tied to a chair and had apparently managed to throw herself against a table of dishes.

Daryl pulled the gag from her mouth, grabbed his knife and cut her free. Her face and arms had small cuts from the broken ceramic dishes, and there was a particularly nasty cut on her cheek.

Daryl had his arms her and Beth was sobbing uncontrollably and she just kept repeating, "She's gone, my baby's just gone." "Who was it Beth, Tell me what happened," Daryl was pretty sure he knew but he needed her to tell him.

Maggie had heard the noise and had come running around to the kitchen door in time to hear. "It was Blake," Beth choked out, "Annie and I were taking a nap upstairs. I woke up and he had a knife to Annie's throat and a gun to my head. He said if I didn't stay quiet and do exactly what he said, he would kill her and then me. He brought us down here tied me up and left with her."

She started crying harder and her whole body was shaking violently. Daryl grabbed her face in his hands, steadied it and looked hard into her eyes, "Beth, I'm gonna find Sunnyside, I'ma find her for ya. I promise. How long they been gone?" "I'm not sure, we lay down for our nap about 11 this morning. Annie was still asleep when he woke me, so maybe about noon," Beth replied sadly.

Daryl rushed to the truck, stuck his pistol in his waistband, he had a knife in a sheath on his belt and threw his crossbow over his shoulder." He told Beth one last time, "I'ma bring Annie home to ya Beth, I promise." Then he headed towards the woods.

Merle just nodded, "Baby brother can track anything or anyone and he'll bring Annie home. I'ma call Grimes; get him on the job too."

Days earlier, Phillip Blake had set up a camp tent far off the beaten path. He knew how to make himself scarce, and he felt sure no one would find him and his new daughter. He'd stocked the tent with canned goods and water. There'd be no cooking; he wasn't going to be found out because he caused a fire. He planned to keep her there in the woods with him for a few days. Get her used to calling him 'Daddy.' She'd soon learn her survival depended on him, and she'd learn to do things his way. Within a few months she'd forget about her mommy all together.

The little girl was lying atop a sleeping bag and crying softly for her mommy. He looked at his new daughter and said, "You're my little girl now, your mama doesn't want you, you're mine and your new name is Penny." Annie just stuck out her tongue and glared at him. He gave a snide laugh and said, "You'll learn young lady, the easy way or the hard way, but you'll learn." She didn't understand, but the tone of his voice scared her. She just wanted her mommy.

Daryl followed the signs, first heading straight for a while, then veering off and up a small rise. He had the image of Beth's tortured face in his mind and his own heart was breaking at the thought of Annie being gone, all he could think about was that he had to find the little girl if it was the last thing he ever did. He couldn't stand the thought of Beth so heartbroken, and the thought of anyone hurting Annie filled him with rage.

The underbrush was thick and tangled. Daryl had tucked his pant legs inside his boots to make his trek a little easier. He began to sense he was getting close, and then he heard the soft crying of a child. As much as he wanted to rush in and grab her, he knew the safer way was to take his time and follow a plan. As he silently watches from behind the trees, he sees Blake standing over Annie. The bastard's pointing his finger and snarling at the child. "You quit your damn crying right now and eat those beans." Now her cries have turned to sobs and she shakily replies, "I don yike dem you big meanie." As pissed as Daryl is, he can't help but grin a little. She's a sweet little thing, with just enough sass, and he ain't lettin' anyone hurt her, not now and not ever.

The man begins to yell at her, "Well then you'll go hungry! Now that you're my little girl you do what I say!" Daryl cringed, that low life son of a bitch.

He's got to figure out how, short of shooting Blake in the heart with a bolt or a bullet, he's gonna get Annie away without her being hurt. Oh, he'll kill him if he has to, but he'd really rather let the law take care of the bastard.

Rick Grimes has taken a full report from Beth and assures her they will have police officers from Akron, Camptown and Newhope combing the area. He gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she looks up at him with the saddest eyes he's ever seen and just nods. This girl has been through so much, Rick can't live with the idea of her going through another loss.

Carol and Sophia have arrived home, Glenn has rushed over from the bar, and Otis and Patricia are there. Merle is pacing nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and slowly shaking his head, but he continues to reassure Beth in a strong but quiet voice that Daryl will bring Annie back. Sophia begins to cry softly and Merle puts his arm around her shoulder and quietly says, "it's all gonna be just fine Sophia, you'll see. Don't you worry 'bout nothin', if anyone can find someone in the woods, it's Daryl." Carol looks at him, clearly worried and anxious, and he gives her the same kind of look back.

Patricia keeps herself busy taking care of the things Maggie had been cooking in the store, cleaning the place up, and getting everything in order.

She sets out coffee and iced tea for everyone in the house, and even though no one feels like eating, there's a plate of cheeses and crackers and one of cookies. She has to do something, and that's all she can think to do. She's overwhelmed with sadness, too much; it's all just too much.

They wait.

In the meantime, Daryl has decided on a plan. He'll wait for Blake to pack it in for the night. Once he thinks the guy has been asleep for at least an hour, he'll get the jump on him hog tie him and get Annie back to her mama. The only thing that would alter that plan would be if the bastard harmed or touched Annie in any way, then he'd fucking kill him in a heartbeat.

Rick has deployed state and local police from all over the county searching the countryside for any sign of Blake but so far the search has come up dry.

Beth is distraught, paralyzed with fear and sadness. Maggie, Carol and Patricia are desperately attempting to comfort her, while trying not to voice their own concerns and sadness. Otis has busied himself in the garden, and Glenn has taken Sophia for a walk to get her away from the drama of the situation. Merle continues to reassure her that no one knows the woods and how to track like his Baby Brother; he's also tough as nails and Merle knows beyond a shadow of a doubt he'll bring Annie home safely.

He lay on the ground motionless, watching the camp. Annie finally passed out from what Daryl was sure was pure exhaustion. Blake was reading by lantern light, but finally turned in after another half hour or so.

Daryl waited, and when another hour had passed, he began to carefully, quietly make his way toward the sleeping man. He'd gotten to within inches of Blake when, as luck would have it, a gardener snake slid across the man's neck and startled him awake. Daryl pounced on him and the fight began. They rolled on the ground trading punches, Daryl instinctively reached for his knife when suddenly Annie let out a shrill cry, distracting him just for the split second it took Blake to grab his knife and thrust it into Daryl's side.

Daryl was in excruciating pain, but he also heard Annie crying and there was no way he was going to give up. He successfully wrestled the knife back from Blake and plunged it into the mans' eye. That stopped Blake cold, but that didn't stop Daryl from tying the man's hands behind his back and tying his feet together.

Annie was crying and he tried to comfort her. She put her little arms around his neck and he explained to her, "I'm not very strong right now Sunnyside, ya think you can walk for a while?" "Yes, Dawell," he felt so bad, he wanted to carry her, but he was bleeding bad and he could tell he was weakening fast. He ripped the sleeves from his shirt and tied them around his abdomen, at least partially stemming the flow of blood from the knife wound.

He held the little girls hand and she did manage to keep up for a while, but it was the middle of the night and she was tired, frightened and disoriented. He was afraid to stop and rest, he knew he needed medical attention sooner rather than later, and more than anything he wanted to get the little girl home to her mama.

He figured they were getting close to the halfway mark when Annie could go no further. He was surprised she'd gone this far, but she was a tough little thing and he was proud of her. He concentrated every bit of strength he had on picking her up and placing her on his shoulders, "hang on Sunnyside, just hang on." "K Dawell, I hang on," the little girl responded.

The house was within sight, he guessed no more than 50 yards when he fell to his knees, and then completely tipped over, striking the side of his head on a tree stump and knocking himself out.

Annie was miraculously unhurt, he hadn't let go of her legs, and had held his arm up to her side to block her fall.

The little girl ran toward the kitchen door yelling "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" and crashed against it.

Everyone rose at once and went to the door. As soon as Merle saw the little girl he knew Daryl had to be close and he asked her, "Annie where's Daryl?" All eyes were on the two of them as she grabbed his hand and headed back to where he'd fallen. Beth followed close behind.

Merle and Beth both fell to the ground when they saw, while Glenn immediately dialed 9-1-1. Daryl was covered in blood and dirt. Merle tried to wake him but he didn't respond. Merle repeated over and over, "Baby Brother wake up, please wake up." Beth was clutching Annie to her and both she and the little girl were crying. Beth was so relieved to have her little girl back, and she wanted to feel happy but how was that possible when Daryl lay there unconscious and obviously severally wounded?

 **A/N Damn, well at least Annie's home safely. Thank you so much for reading, please review. xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you all so much for the love, support and positive energy! I appreciate you all, you're the greatest. We find our people in the hospital this chapter, please note, I am not involved in the medical world, and I know nothing about it, but I tried, did my research, so let's all just go with it and keep in mind, it's fiction! :-)**

Two ambulances pulled up to the house entrance, one for Daryl and one for Annie. Beth didn't understand why Annie had to go to the hospital. She'd been tired, hungry, thirsty and dirty, but she seemed unharmed. Rick explained that it was procedure; she had to be examined by a medical professional in case there was damage that Beth couldn't see. Her breath caught as she nodded her head in understanding.

Beth rode in the ambulance with Annie, Merle rode with Daryl, and Glenn followed by car with Maggie and Carol. Patricia and Otis stayed at the house to watch Sophia.

Beth was feeling so conflicted, she wanted to be with Annie, but she wanted Daryl there too. She knew he was badly hurt and she was so afraid he may not make it. She'd seen how the paramedics had immediately started IV lines and put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. She heard them talking to Merle about loss of blood and blood type, the last thing she heard was Merle saying he was the same blood type as Daryl then the doors were shut, sirens and lights came on and they were speeding along the winding highway to the hospital in Newhope.

The glare of the lights, the noises and the smells of the emergency exam rooms were enough to freak anyone out, and Annie was definitely having a freak out. Beth and Maggie tried hard to calm her, but she also wanted Daryl. Another conflict for Beth, she was thrilled that her little girl loved and trusted the man she loved and trusted, but she was so worried about that man and whether his injuries were as life threatening as they looked. And right now, he was unable to come and offer Annie any comfort.

Carol had gone to Daryl's room with Merle, and she came in Annie's room to give Beth a report. The doctors felt Daryl needed three units of blood to replace the loss; unfortunately his blood was the rarest type, AB-. Merle was going to be allowed to donate two units, first one, then eat a meal, push fluids, and give another. A third unit was to be flown in from Portland. The Science Center had a charter plane scheduled to bring a small group of scientists down, it would be on its' way to Newhope in about an hour, they would carry the blood with them and it would be brought by ambulance from the small local airport to the hospital.

Beth's head was spinning, and then the doctor came in to check on Annie. Annie was petrified, but Beth hung on to her as the Doctor checked her over. He found just the cuts, scrapes and bruises a person would expect from her ordeal. He didn't want to do an IV because she was already so upset, so he decided to try Pedialyte first to see if she'd drink enough of that to rehydrate herself. It was time for a more intimate exam, fortunately it was not invasive, the doctor was sensitive to both Annie's and Beth's feelings and it was over almost as quickly as it began. Best of all, there was no sign of any sexual assault. Beth hadn't realized how tense she'd been, when he told her she burst into tears, "Oh thank God."

Annie couldn't leave the hospital until she was sufficiently hydrated. Annie was exhausted and she did lay down on her bed, Beth just stroked her head and sang to her until she fell asleep. When she'd been sleeping for a while, Beth asked Maggie if she could stay with Annie for a while so she could check in on Daryl. Maggie readily agreed.

She nearly burst into tears when she saw him, he was so still it was frightening, he had some kind of tube down his throat, an IV dripping what must have been blood into his veins, while another dripped some clear fluid, he had little patches on his chest with wires coming from them hooked to a machine, he had something clipped to his finger hooked to a monitor. Merle sat in a chair next to the bed, he looked tired, pale and worried. Carol was standing behind him, her hand on Merle's shoulder, there were machines beeping, clicking, it was all so terrifying.

Merle said, "Little One, how ya doin', how's Annie?"

His voice sounded so weak it almost made Beth cry, she was glad she could reassure him, "She's doing pretty well Merle. No sign of what we all feared. We just need to get her rehydrated and she can come home. She's sleeping now."

"That's real good news," he replied weakly.

Carol sounded worried when she said to him, "Please go lay down Merle, you need your rest. I'll stay with Daryl and I promise to come get you if there's any change."

"Can't leave Baby Brother, just like he wouldn't leave me," and he just held tight to Daryl's hand.

"How is he?" Beth dared to ask.

Carol answered, "He's stable Beth, the machine is breathing for him, he has a ton of stitches and he's getting some blood now and antibiotics. He's strong Beth, I have faith he's going to pull through this, for you, for Annie and for Merle." A tear rolled down her cheek as the women exchanged a look.

Beth did something she had never done, she went over to Merle and gave him a hug, then she said, "I'm so sorry Merle, this happened because he was trying to help Annie."

He shook his head, "No Beth, he would have died if anything happened to that girl, he wanted to be there. He loves ya girl, he loves Annie, I know he does, I saw it in him the first time he ever looked at ya. You're the light of his life."

Beth had tears in her eyes as she walked to Daryl, leaned down and kissed him on the side of his head, ran her hand along his arm and whispered in his ear, "I love you Daryl, Annie loves you, we need you, please come back to us, please Daryl."

With that Beth, Merle and Carol all had tears falling.

Beth stayed another hour or so, the three seldom spoke, and nothing seemed to change with Daryl. Beth felt she had to get back to Annie, she gave both Carol and Merle another tight hug and went to her girl.

The doctor came in to check on Annie and announced she was well enough to be released. Beth, Maggie and Glenn were all so relieved. They knew Annie would do so much better in her own home.

Maggie put her arms around Beth, "Sweetie, I know you're having a rough time. Why don't we take Annie home, get her settled in, you can shower, change, eat and Glenn will bring you back her to stay with Daryl. I can stay with Sophia and Annie. I'll talk to Caesar and as for the store, we'll send out the word on the gossip vine that the store will be closed tomorrow, and I'll hang a sign on the door. People will just have to understand, and I know they will."

Beth nodded her head, but again she was conflicted. She felt she should stay with her daughter, that she was being a bad mother. Both Glenn and Maggie tried to reassure her on the drive home that she was the best Mom, as Annie just dozed in the car seat beside her.

When they got home Beth gave Annie a warm bath and put her in her favorite Elsa pajamas, and pink slippers. Then she herself took a quick shower and changed into jeans, a sweater and a pair of high tops.

Maggie had fixed everyone breakfast and it was then Beth realized how hungry she was, it dawned on her she hadn't eaten in at least 24 hours.

Everyone ate and then there were warm hugs all around as Otis and Patricia said their goodbyes. Beth and Maggie thanked them profusely for everything, but they just responded, "We're all family, it's what we do, we love you all."

Beth sang to Annie while she lay in bed with Sophia sitting next to her and Maggie sitting in one of the tiny chairs. Beth explained to the little girl that she wanted to go see Daryl and make sure he was doing okay, Annie just nodded, "Dawell, I yove." Beth and Maggie both had tears in their eyes.

Glenn drove Beth back to the small hospital. It was just a one floor building, and a kind of medical "general store" that included the emergency area, a lab and testing area, a walk-in clinic, outpatient clinic, surgical area, and patient rooms. Daryl had been moved from the emergency area, to a more comfortable patient room.

Beth walked in and her heart froze when she saw Merle, he looked like a ghost, Carol looked exhausted and worried, but Daryl looked the same except the little patches had been removed from his chest and the wires were gone. She was sure that must be a good thing. She went straight to Merle, "Please take care of yourself Merle, you need rest. Daryl wouldn't want you getting sick; he's going to need you strong when he gets home. Please at least sit in the recliner and take a little nap. I'll sit here with Daryl and I promise to wake you the second there is any change." The big man just nodded and went to the chair, he was asleep in what seemed like less than a second.

Carol hugged Beth and quietly thanked her for finally getting Merle to get some rest. She walked to the other chair, sat down and she too was sound asleep in seconds.

Glenn had gone in search of coffee and quietly walked back in the room with a cardboard carrier and four cups. He took in the sight, walked over by Beth and whispered, "We have a lot of drinking to do." Beth smiled at that, Glenn always knew how to inject a little humor to a situation.

Beth sat quietly holding her coffee in one hand, and Daryl's hand in her other. Glenn leaned up against the window sill and sipped at his coffee.

After an hour or so the Doctor came in to check on Daryl. He looked at Beth and asked, "Are you related to the patient?"

Glenn thought on his feet, he knew the doc wouldn't tell her anything if she wasn't immediate family. "She's his wife," he fibbed.

"It doesn't say on his chart he's married," the doctor noted.

"Yeah, well sometimes his brother forgets to mention her, he likes to think he's Daryl's closest relative."

Beth was incredulous, she had no idea Glenn was such a gifted actor.

"Well Mrs. Dixon, I'm Dr. Simpson. I'm happy to report his vital signs are all stable. Your husband is a tough guy. He's not moving around too much because we've kept him heavily sedated, but I do expect him to wake up sometime today. We're going to take that tube out that's helping him breath in just a few minutes. His throat will be quite sore for a few days, but nothing unbearable. We'll check him again this afternoon and try to get him up a little as soon as possible. We don't want him to lay around too much, his lungs could start to fill with fluid which leads to pneumonia, and we don't want him getting bed sores. He has a lot of stitches but fortunately, his vital organs were spared. The area's going to be tender for a couple of weeks, but will get better every day. For now, I think he's doing quite well under the circumstances. That was a very heroic thing he did, and he's paying a price for the bravery, but he's strong and I expect a full recovery."

"Thank you so much Doctor, I'm so relieved," her eyes had filled with tears, and that was all she could say.

Glenn thanked the Doctor, and the doctor and the left the room.

Beth looked at Glenn, smiled and said, "You are a big fat liar, and I love you for that."

Glenn just smiled and nodded.

Just thirty minutes later, other personnel came in and removed the tube. Daryl stirred and Beth was sure he'd wake up, but he settled back down and continued to sleep.

Maggie knew little Annie must be completely worn-out, she was sound asleep in her small bed. Maggie and Sophia quietly played board games, old maid and drew and colored at the tiny table in the girls' room.

Maggie's phone beeped, it was a text from Glenn, he told her what was going on, and what the doc had said. She slipped downstairs for a few minutes to call Caesar, who had heard some scuttlebutt over the CB about the incident. Maggie gave him the update and he promised to get the word out regarding the store. He told her to tell Merle not to worry about work right now, to just give him a call when he could.

Maggie thanked him and promised to call with any news. "You let me know if there's anything Karen and I can do for you, Beth or the guys. We're here for you Maggie. We'll go by and see Daryl tomorrow if you give us the all clear on that. In the meantime, we'll be saying prayers for everyone."

"Thank you so much Caesar, we all appreciate your help and your prayers."

Merle woke with a start saying loudly, "Baby Brother!" Beth jumped in surprise, and Carol woke-up.

Beth and Glenn relayed everything the doc had told them, and pointed out that the tube had been removed from his throat.

Merle was visibly relieved and Carol put her arms around him and said, "I love you Merle, I'm so happy and so relieved."

He smiled at her and said, "I love you too sweetheart, thanks for puttin' up with my stubborn ass."

She laughed, "Anytime big guy, anytime."

Glenn had gone on another coffee run and came back with fresh cups for all.

Thirty minutes later Daryl's eyes fluttered open, he took a quick scan of his surroundings, saw Beth leaning close to him and barked out in a hoarse, panicked whisper, "Annie?"

"She's just fine Daryl, thanks to you, you saved her life and you got her home safely. You're a hero, even the Doctor said so. I love you so much, thank you for risking your life to save Annie."

"Oh bullshit," his voice was so raspy and weak from the tube being down his throat, "I barely got a scratch," he smiled, "Just happy to hear our baby girl is alright." No one missed the "our."

Merle went to the other side of the bed and lay a hand gently on Daryl's shoulder, "Ya done real good Baby Brother but ya scared the holy livin' shit outta me. Don't ever do that again, my old heart can't take it, and I need ta keep my blood for my own self."

Daryl was confused by that. Glenn and Carol were at the foot of the bed and Glenn told Daryl everything that had happened, what Merle had done, what the doc had said about Annie leading them to where Daryl had collapsed.

Beth told him about how Annie had cried for him, and that she'd said, "Dawell, I yove." She saw Daryl's eyes glisten and he just nodded his head slightly. She leaned into him, kissed him gently and said, "Her Mommy loves you too."

He looked straight into her eyes with those steel blues eyes of his own and said in a rough whisper, "I love you Beth, and I love Annie. Never want ta lose ya."

"You never will."

That's when Rick and Lori came in. Rick was not in uniform, he and Lori greeted everyone with hugs and handshakes, then Rick said, "I have news about Phillip Blake. Our search and rescue volunteers finally located him early this morning. He had some significant blood loss, and it appeared some type of wild animal had been chewing on his arm and face, but he was still breathing. There was no way to get an ambulance or helicopter to him, so he had to be carried out on a stretcher. Then the ambulance loaded him and headed for the regional medical center in Corvallis, but he didn't survive the trip, DOA."

No one said it, but they were all happily relieved.

 **A/N BTW, the hospital I describe in Newhope is a real one, located in a small Pacific Northwest city. Let's get Daryl home next chapter and see how he manages the recovery period. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! xo**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N You guys make me smile! We've had all manner of terrible things happen, so how about we just get Daryl home and enjoy the day? Sounds good to me.  
**

Two days after Daryl was admitted to the hospital the store was back in full swing.

Daryl was to be released on the fifth day after being admitted, but only after the doctor was assured he would have 24 hour care at home, this was going to be a little tricky.

Weekends would be easy, between Merle and Beth they had it covered. Weekdays got a bit more complicated. Merle would be home in the evenings by 5:30 at the very latest, usually earlier, and he wouldn't be leaving until 4:00a.m. Beth was available to stay with him from 9:00am until Merle arrived in the evening. Who would be there between 4:00am and 9:00am?

Of course Daryl, who was getting mighty grouchy from all the confinement and people poking and prodding at him, insisted he was more than capable of babysitting himself for chrissake. Beth and Merle were not going to settle for that. They'd been too scared they'd lose him just days before.

Otis said there was no reason in the world he couldn't come to the cabin during those hours, "Heck, I'm retired and there's books I been trying to take the time to read for decades. Maybe I'll actually get one read."

Daryl felt like he was being a burden to everyone, he wasn't used to having people care about him or for him, and it was making him damn uncomfortable.

Merle was the voice of reason, in his own special Merle style, "Ah knock that shit off baby brother. How many years did ya take care a my ass? What? I don't ever get a chance ta pay that back? Ya just wanna be able ta hold that over my damn head forever? Well I don't think that's gonna happen brother, I'ma take care a you like the damn little prince that you are." And he gave Daryl a big ol' shit eatin' grin, and Daryl flipped him off.

"As for the lovely little miss, I'm sure she'll get her paybacks outta you for years ta come. Otis? Otis told me Patricia has a list a honey-do's a mile long. When you're back on yer feet, maybe you can take care of a few a them for him. Now, what other bullshit ya wanna talk about?" Merle was smiling wide.

"Fuck you Merle," was the best Daryl could come up with.

Beth had a strategy for her days with Daryl. She was going to get Annie started in earnest learning her ABC's, her numbers and her colors. And there was the beautiful new fenced in yard, if the weather was nice she didn't see any reason why Daryl couldn't be out there in the lounge chair while she and Annie played. She'd be able to do a lot of her baking in his kitchen.

Beth had gotten a wedge pillow for his bed so he'd be able to sit up without trying to stuff a zillion pillows behind him. She also got a back support pillow and a small foot stool for his chair in the front room. She'd gotten him some Jack London and Louis L'Amour books at the library, and she had a deck of cards.

She planned to bring her guitar and maybe she'd have time to write a couple of songs while she was there.

It was all going to be just fine, she was beginning to look forward to it.

Daryl would never admit it out loud, but some of what Merle said had sunk in. He knew he couldn't take chances, if he wanted to heal up right he was gonna have ta give it some time, but damn, he'd been taking care of himself for years and he couldn't quite deal with the idea of not being able to do that.

Merle brought him home from the hospital the morning of the fifth day, a Friday. He used Carol's car since it was the lowest, making it easier for Daryl to get in and out. Course he didn't tell Daryl that part, just told a white lie and said Carol needed to borrow the truck to go to the dump.

Daryl was ambulatory, but he was weak and extremely sore. The knife had gone deep and it was a huge wound, and there had been the blood loss, the head injury and the bruising and cuts from the fight and the fall. The walk from the car to the cabin had proved to him he might not be quite ready to take care of himself.

Beth had the bed turned down and Merle headed straight for the bedroom with him. Beth left the room while Merle helped him change to a pair of flannel pants Beth had picked up at the WalMart and an oversized t-shirt.

By then Daryl was exhausted. Merle helped him into bed, covered him with the quilt, and said, "Rest baby brother, ya need it, ain't no shame in takin' care a yerself."

He came out of the room, nodded to Beth and she immediately went in and walked right to the bed. She placed her head against his and softly said, "Oh Daryl I'm so glad you're home. I've been so worried about you, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Daryl. I love you."

He looked up at her, gave her a small smile, his eyes closed and he was out. He slept for nearly two hours and when he woke she was there by the bed, Annie was in her lap and they were reading a book. His voice was just above a whisper when he said, "My girls."

Annie was so excited to see him awake, but she'd been well schooled by her mommy about his health, she didn't try to jump up on him, she let her mommy lift her so her little face was near his, "Hi Dawell, I miss you I yove you," and she reached out and patted his head.

He smiled at her and said, "I missed you too Sunnyside, and I love ya bunches."

"Dawell, the bad man gone, he not comin here 'gain," the little girl was so serious.

"I know Sunnyside, I'm sure glad about that, we ain't gotta worry 'bout him no more. We was too tough for him anyway. I was sure mighty proud of ya, you were so strong and brave," he smiled at her and touched the end of her nose with his forefinger.

"You strong too Dawell, you got the bad man," she mimicked him, touching the end of his nose with her tiny finger.

He smiled at her, and then at Beth, Beth smiled back as she set the little girl down with her book and asked him, "Can I get you something to drink Daryl? You're supposed to try and drink a lot of fluids."

"Sure, I'll have a beer and a whiskey, please," he started to laugh then grimaced and grabbed his side. "Okay, maybe just some water or orange juice please."

She smiled and said, "Coming right up, c'mon and help mommy, Annie," when she left the room she paused and took a deep breath, it hurt her to see him in so much pain.

She'd just poured the juice in the glass when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Aaron and Eric standing there with their arms loaded down, "We come bearing gifts," Eric smiled.

"Come in please," she smiled back, "He's in bed but he's awake, I was just going to take him some juice."

"Oh let me, please," Aaron smiled. "He'll faint, but that's okay, he's already lying down."

Eric asked, "Beth can you show me where you'd like this, we brought Daryl his favorite, Scientist Spaghetti," he laughed at his own joke and Beth had to laugh along with him.

Aaron walked in the bedroom with a big smile, a package, and a glass of orange juice. Daryl looked up, surprised for just a moment, "Hey, how ya doin', thanks for comin' by."

"How could I resist, besides, Beth needed someone to carry this orange juice," Aaron smiled, handed him the juice and patted him lightly on the shoulder. "You look better than I'd expected my friend. I have to say, when I heard about what happen I was surprised you made it. That was rough Daryl, and wow, you saved a little girl. You're a super hero!"

"Stop," Daryl's neck was reddening, "I didn't do anything anyone else wouldn't have done."

"Yeah, whatever, but hey, I got you a little something to help pass the time. I think you'll enjoy it quite a bit, and Beth and Annie would probably like it as well," Aaron was intently opening the package. He pulled out a tablet and pushed the button to start it. "It's a series called "The Blue Planet" it's all about the marine environment on our planet. It's really well done, and I know how interested you are. This is the first season, my personal favorite." He handed Daryl the tablet.

Daryl was overwhelmed, "Man, Aaron, that's awesome, but ya know ya shouldn't have got me anythin' just cuz I'm a dumbass and got myself hurt."

"Daryl my friend, you are many things but you are most definitely not a dumbass," then he smiled and continued, "Although I have known you to be a smart ass."

Daryl just smiled at him and said, "Very funny."

That's when Beth, Annie and Eric walked in the room, Eric smiled happily, "Daryl! I'm so gosh darn glad to see you. I've been worried sick about you. When I'm worried I cook, and I got a little carried away, I think I made you enough spaghetti for a month!"

Annie started clapping her hands excitedly, "Sketti!"

Daryl smiled and said, "Yeah me and Sunnyside we love us some sketti. But you guys shouldn't have gone to all this trouble, I appreciate it a lot, but ya didn't have to."

"Of course we didn't have to Daryl, we wanted to, you're our friend," Eric smiled.

Aaron and Eric stayed a bit longer, Aaron showed Daryl and Beth how the tablet worked, and told Daryl about an octopus that had been brought into the science center by a local fisherman.

After twenty minutes Aaron and Eric could see that Daryl was exhausted, Aaron said, "Well we've got to get home and work on a report, okay, work on a bottle of wine and a report." he chuckled. "We'll be back to see you in a couple of days. In the meantime, do everything Beth tells you to do, it will be excellent practice for the future," and he laughed again.

Beth walked them to the door and thanked them for coming and for bringing dinner. "You guys are such good friends to us," she smiled. They all hugged and the men left.

By the time she got back to the bedroom Daryl was sound asleep and Annie was curled up next to him sound asleep. There was only one thing to do, so she got her phone out and took a picture. Then she decided what the heck, it had been an emotional day and she was exhausted too, so she crawled in on the other side of the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Since he'd picked Daryl up in the morning, Merle hadn't gone to the woods, he'd stayed at the shop and done maintenance work on the shop and offices. Caesar had sent him home early to check on Daryl. Merle stopped at the store and picked up Carol and Sophia to come with him to the cabin. He'd left her car there and driven his pick-up to the shop. He'd planned on them all having a little dinner with Daryl, Beth and Annie. It was Friday and they all had the weekend off to take a deep breath and relax.

They were quiet going in the cabin in case Daryl was resting, but they didn't see Beth or Annie either. Merle lead the way to Daryl's room and opened the door. They all smiled at the scene, Daryl sound asleep on one side, Beth sound asleep on the other, and Annie in the middle. Carol just had to snap a photo.

They quietly backed out of the bedroom and went in the kitchen to get dinner started. That's when Merle saw the huge pot of spaghetti and smiled, he knew who must have brought it. They set the pot on the stove to warm.

Daryl woke slowly, a little disoriented at first, he looked over and saw Annie and Beth in the bed with him. His heart felt like it swelled. He was weak, sore, practically immobile, but he couldn't recall being happier than he was in that moment.

Beth's eyes fluttered open and they immediately locked on his. She softly smiled at him and he smiled back. "Beth, I'm so happy ta have you girls here with me. How did a guy like me get so lucky," he shook his head.

"Annie and I are the lucky ones Daryl, you've been our everything. We both love you so much."

It was then that Annie woke, looked at Daryl, looked at her mommy, smiled and said, "I'n happy."

And so, life was good.

 **A/N Well there's that fluffy stuff. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please review. xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N As always, I first have to thank you wonderful people for the faves, follows and reviews. Let's see how Daryl's doing his first couple of days at home.  
**

Beth told Carol to go ahead and stay with Merle at his place, Sophia would be perfectly fine in Daryl's guest room with Annie.

"What about you Beth?" Carol asked.

"I'll sleep with Daryl, I don't want to leave him anyway," she shrugged.

Merle's eyebrows shot up, "Whoa, you sleeping with Baby Brother these days?"

Beth laughed, "Merle, have you seen the shape Daryl's in? I think my virtue is safe."

After the girls were settled in for the night, Beth put her flannel sleep pants and tank top on and went to Daryl's bedroom. He was reading one of the Jack London books she'd borrowed from the library, he looked up with a small smile and asked, "Hey girl, how're ya doin'?"

She smiled almost shyly and said, "I'm doing fine Daryl, but I don't want to be away from you all night. Is it okay if I sleep in here?"

"Course, climb on in, there's always room for you," he tried to sound casual, but his neck was a very bright shade of red.

He closed the book, looked at her and said, "I hate that you feel like ya gotta take care a me. It's not right, I'm supposed ta be the one takin' care of you."

"Daryl, if you hadn't taken care of me and Annie you wouldn't have gotten hurt. The very least I can do is try to help you get better. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost Annie," her face reflected the anxiety even just the thought triggered.

"I couldn't a stood it if anything woulda happened to Sunnyside, I was runnin' on fear and Adrenaline looking for her. I's so relieved when I saw her. She was feisty too Beth," he smiled, "she was sassin' that fuckin' Blake, I'da laughed if I hadn't been so worried for her. I thought I had a pretty good plan to get her without her or me gettin' hurt, then that damn snake crawled across his neck. My plan went ta hell in a hand basket. But she's safe, baby, that's what we gotta think about, our girl is safe."

She smiled, he'd said it again, "our girl."

She could tell he was getting worn out, "You better sleep now Daryl, I'll get the light."

"Okay baby, but then c'mon close ta me, would ya, I miss being able to hold you," his voice was getting weaker.

She moved closer, kissed him softly on the lips, and rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you Daryl."

"I love you too Beth, I wanna be sharin' a bed with you every night," and he was out.

She could feel her face burning with what he'd said, and other parts of her body too.

xxxx

Rick, Lori and the kids came by Saturday about 11:00a.m. Lori announced, "Don't worry, we're not staying long and we brought lunch."

Rick laughed and said, "Yeah, and don't worry about that, Lori didn't cook."

She playfully punched his arm, smiled and said, "You be careful there Chief, unless you think our couch would make a comfy bed for you."

And then she looked to Beth and Daryl with a smile and said, "Seriously, we all know I can't cook, but we stopped at the deli and got sandwich fixings. So you have your choice, roast beef, ham or turkey, swiss or cheddar, and every other kind of topping under the sun. And since Rick is on my last nerve, I've decided he should make the sandwiches. I'm sure they'll be perfect in every way."

Beth and Daryl were both feeling a little nervous, no one wants to be in the middle of a couple fighting, but then Rick and Lori both started laughing and Rick said, "Yeah, that's right, I'm your chef and waiter, I got this and I'm taking your orders."

Daryl was feeling overwhelmed. Everybody was being so nice and so generous; he wasn't used to people treating him with such kindness. "You guys don't really gotta do all this ya know. I appreciate it a lot, but I hate ta be puttin' you out and ruining your day off."

Rick smiled and said, "Daryl if I was home right now Lori would have a list of honey-do's for me a mile long. You've been through a helluva an ordeal, and you saved a precious little girl. We're happy to do whatever we can for you and for Beth. That's what friends do, we help each other out."

Daryl just gave a slight nod of his head. He didn't know what else to say or do.

Merle and Carol had been playing in the yard with the Annie, Sophia, Carl and Judith, they came in and Carol insisted on washing up and helping Rick make sandwiches, while Beth and Lori set up a place for everyone to eat.

Merle went in to talk to Daryl, "How ya doin' baby brother?"

"Don't tell Beth, but fuck, I hurt all over, and I'm damn sick a layin' in bed, but every time I think I oughta do sumthin' either it hurts too bad ta move, or I fall asleep. It sucks brother."

"I'm sorry little brother, I truly am. I wish ya weren't so reluctant ta take the pain meds, ain't like it's street dope, but it's yer call. And I hate ta tell ya boy, yer getting pretty damn ripe too, so after yer lunch I'ma help ya take a shower and I'ma change that dressing, and Carol has some clean sheets for the bed. You'll feel better clean, and you'll damn sure be easier ta be around, trust me on that," Merle smiled that big ol' smile.

"I'd say 'fuck you, Merle,' but I ain't got the energy, so just know I'm thinkin' it," Daryl smiled weakly.

"Take a little nap now boy, ya need that sleep, yer body's tryin' ta heal itself," Merle's voice was laced with concern.

And Daryl was out.

They didn't wake him, they just wrapped his food up and saved it for him; they all agreed he probably needed the sleep more than anything else.

They marveled at what he'd gone through, the way he'd managed to track Blake and Annie, the fight he'd had with Blake, and the way he'd carried that little girl out of the woods while he nearly bled to death.

Beth had tears in her eyes, "I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost either one of them."

Carol reached over and ran her hand along Beth's back, "Don't torture yourself like that Beth, they're both here now. Annie's perfect, and Daryl's healing. It's just going to take time and patience."

Beth smiled and nodded in agreement, "I know, and I appreciate everyone being so great. It's just that I know he's hurting bad, I can tell and it's such an awful feeling to not be able to do anything to help."

Merle grasped her hand, "Yer doin' sumthin' little one, ya make him feel better by just bein' near him."

Lori, Rick and the kids left after lunch and clean-up, saying they'd be back in a few days and to please call if they needed anything, anything at all.

xxxx

An hour later Daryl awoke, he decided he'd rather shower first, then eat. Merle shut the bedroom door, then went to Daryl's bathroom and got everything ready. The doctor and nurses had given both he and Beth instructions on how to change the dressing and take care of the wound.

It was all Merle could do not to wince when he saw it. The cut was long, jagged and it looked like there were a thousand stitches, and he knew those were just the ones on the outside.

He covered the wound as best he could, using plastic wrap and surgical tape, to keep it dry while Daryl showered. He told Daryl, "I'ma turn the shower on low brother, I don't want the water pressure doin' any more damage to the wound. Carol got this little bath stool so you can just sit in the shower and I'll take care a the rest."

He helped Daryl out of his pants and t-shirt while the water warmed, then he helped him get to the stool and to sit. He took his own shirt, shoes and socks off, he knew they were both gonna get wet. He was grateful there was a handheld shower head.

"This is embarrassin' Merle, shit, I think I can do it myself."

"Well it ain't my idea of a good time ta wash another man's body brother, but I'm gonna do it cuz believe me boy, you can't. Now quit yer complain' and let's just get this over with."

"Sorry Merle, yer right, thanks brother," Daryl said softly.

"Ya know there ain't nuthin' I wouldn't do for ya Daryl, we'll get through this shit, just gonna take some time is all."

When Merle got him back in the bed Beth came in with his lunch, he was almost too tired to eat it, "Eat what you can and then rest Daryl, you look exhausted," she felt so bad for him.

"Yeah, I need some beauty sleep, I ain't feelin' too pretty," he muttered, and they both smiled. And he was out.

When Merle walked out of the bedroom Carol went to him and hugged him tightly, "You're such a good man Merle. I'm so sorry about Daryl, but he's lucky to have you here for him."

"Thanks sweetheart, truth is, Daryl done for me for years when I was in my dark place. I'ma have ta give a lot more showers to ever get that debt paid," he told her.

"I know Daryl and I think I can safely say, he doesn't think you owe him anything," she responded with a smile.

Merle just gave a slight nod of the head, hugged her close and whispered, "Thanks sweetheart, I love ya."

xxxx

Glenn and Maggie arrived just before five that evening, "Guess what?" Glenn asked cheerfully, "NO pizza, I brought my world famous Chinese chicken salad," and he laughed, and said, "okay, I'm lying, it's Maggie's world famous Chinese chicken salad. Mine tastes like pizza."

Daryl was feeling rested and he wanted to join everyone in the living room. Merle helped him get to his chair, and even that little bit of effort tired Daryl, but he wanted to visit, he wanted to be out of the bed.

Annie wanted to sit with him, and he wanted her to. Beth helped her onto the chair, and sat her next to Daryl on the side with no wound. Daryl had his arm wrapped around the little girl and she snuggled into him.

For the next hour or so there was plenty of chatter, stories and jokes told, catching up on the local gossip, just relaxing fun and family time. Even though Daryl didn't really participate, he enjoyed listening to them talk and laugh, it surprised him, he never thought he'd enjoy being around other people, and the fact that Annie wanted to be next to him warmed his heart.

That night they repeated the routine from the previous night, Carol stayed with Merle in the RV, the little girls slept in the guest room, and Beth stayed with Daryl.

xxxx

The next morning Caesar was there at 7:30 to take Beth and Annie to church with his family, he said a brief hello to Daryl and told him, "I've got that thing for you, and I'll be talking with you when I bring Beth and Annie home. You rest up my friend, we'll say a prayer for you."

Caesar, Karen and the children had brought in a large casserole dish, two covered bowls, a big bottle of orange juice, and something wrapped in foil. Carol put it all in the kitchen to keep until the Martinez's and Beth and Annie returned from church.

Daryl wanted to be able to join everyone when they got back from church, and so he napped.

At just about 9:30 the group returned and Karen immediately headed for the kitchen, Beth and Carol followed to help, and Merle took the Martinez children, Sophia and Annie to the fenced-in yard to play.

Caesar went in Daryl's room, shut the door, and said, "Okay my friend, mission accomplished," he pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Daryl.

Daryl was almost afraid to open it, but he did and he simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, "Damn, it's perfect, just what I had in mind."

"It's beautiful Daryl. Between your design and Michonne's talent, Beth is going to have one hell of a wedding ring, and there won't be anyone else anywhere with one like it," Caesar smiled. "Although I am a little pissed off at you right now," Caesar continued.

"Why's that?" Daryl's brow was furrowed.

"I had to keep your secret, and I'm married to a damn detective, that's why. I had to make up some lie about going to town to pick up some things at the hardware store. Karen looked at me like she knew I was full of it, but she didn't say anything. I get down to the Bayfront and I'm just walking into Michonne's when I see Karen's friend Sasha. So now I know she's going to tell Karen she saw me going into the jewelry store. If I didn't come home with something for my wife, she'd suspect the worst; I'm married to a hot blooded, jealous Latina my friend. So I dropped a grand on a necklace with a starfish pendent, and that was after Michonne gave me a nice discount. The topper is, I still had to keep up my act so I went to the hardware store and dropped 50 bucks on stuff I didn't even need."

Daryl was trying hard not to laugh, cuz damn it hurt when he did, he said, "That makes up for the time you decided you were gonna take up smokin' and you had that pack a smokes hid in your room that your mama found and told yer pops about. I took the fall for you as I recall, which meant I had to listen to an hour and a half lecture on the dangers of cigarette smoking. Besides, look how happy yer gonna make yer wife, she deserves it for puttin' up with yer sorry ass. Hell you might even get a little kiss."

"Fuck you, ya damn redneck," Caesar was trying hard not to laugh.

Daryl just smiled, "Is that any way for a nice churchgoing boy ta talk?"

Daryl asked to see the bill so he'd know what he owed Michonne. He told Caesar he didn't want to get him in any hot water, or cost him any more money, so he'd have Merle take the cash to Michonne.

He placed the little box way at the back of the drawer in his bedside table.

About that time there was a knock on the door, Merle looked in and said, "It appears we're havin' brunch. You feel up ta joining us little brother?"

"Sure, just need a little help."

Karen had made a green chile casserole, beans, rice and homemade tortillas. There was orange juice and strong coffee.

Caesar smiled and said, "When Karen cooks, you only need one meal a day. You're the greatest Honey."

And she just smiled at him and touched the starfish necklace.

Daryl noted, "I think we've had food from every nationality in the last two days, this country really is a damn melting pot. Thanks everyone, for all y'all do for me. It means a lot," And his neck reddened.

Late that afternoon Beth was holding his hand while she stood beside the bed, "I don't want to leave you Daryl. I hate this, but I have to. Annie and I will be back in the morning, but if you need me, please call. I love you," her eyes were moist and her smile forced.

"I don't want you to go either baby, I never want ya to leave me again. But I know you and Sunnyside need ta get home, get yer rest. I'll see ya in the morning. Maybe you girls can take a nap with me again when ya come back," he smiled even though he hated to let her go.

"That sounds perfect Daryl."

Just then Annie came in the room, "I got go Dawell, I'n miss you, I yove you."

"I love you Sunnyside. Will ya come see me tomorrow?" he smiled at the little girl.

"Yes Dawell, I see you," and she smiled right back.

 **A/N Well I think we are sufficiently set-up for things to come. I'll be back soon. I'm also working on a new multi-chapter Bethyl fic, and I expect to be posting that in the next couple of weeks. If you use tumblr I'm there, same name, please follow me there for news and links to stories, and a few other fun things. Thank you so much for reading, please review. xo**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you so much for the faves, the follows the reviews, and all of you guests as well. You inspire me! Okay, here we go, this chapter has just the littlest bit of trouble, but a LOT of sugary goodness, so brush after reading. FYI, "spendy" that's what we say in the Pacific Northwest when something is expensive :-)**

Oscar had come by his place a couple of times, once with a mac n cheese casserole and once with a berry cobbler. He'd told Daryl not to sweat it, everything but the hard work was under control, and he was saving that for Daryl. Then he laughed, wished Beth good luck, and patted Daryl on the head. Daryl swore to himself he would kicked Oscar's ass, just as soon as he was up to it. But then he thought about what a good cook Oscar's wife is.

Three weeks had gone by, Daryl was on his feet now, but still not well enough to work, hunt or drive.

The doc said one more week and he could go back to light duty at work, drive the truck but not yet the motorcycle, could take longer walks in the woods, but no rough terrain and no carrying that crossbow quite yet. He thought to himself, well maybe a little fishing at least, sumthin' to get me outta this house.

And then the rains came. He couldn't believe it could rain this much, it rained harder than he'd ever seen, and it hadn't stopped for even a minute in two days. Shit, he thought he'd been going stir crazy before, now he knew he'd just been getting started.

He'd been complaining about the rain non-stop, and getting grouchier by the minute, he was driving Beth crazy. As bad as she felt for him, she still wanted to slap him, but instead she said, "Well you know what Daryl? That's why they call it a rainforest. Just maybe you should have been smart enough to check out what the weather's like in the Pacific Northwest before you decided to move your grouchy butt up here!" He was kinda shocked she'd say that to him, she was always so sweet and patient, I guess this meant she was sick of his shit, but he threw caution to the wind with one more announcement.

"Screw the doc, I'm goin' for a drive, I can't take this no more, gonna drive over ta Newhope for a change a scenery."

And that was indeed the straw that broke Beth's back, she'd had it, "You are the most ungrateful man on God's green earth. Your brother and I have been working non-stop taking care of you, letting our own lives and needs take a back seat. You've had so many people come by bringing lovely gifts of food and offering every kind of assistance possible. You have a great doctor who saved your life and whose only motive is to make sure you get healthy again. There's been so much love and so much caring directed at you and all you can do is complain about the weather and what you don't get to do. You need to just knock it off Daryl Dixon and get a little more grateful."

And then she stormed out of the room. He could hear her in the bedroom crying softly and he knew he was the biggest asshole in the West, maybe the Universe. And he knew she was right, and he knew he'd better make this situation right.

He quietly walked in the room, she was standing there with her back to him, leaning on the dresser, and the sound of her crying was breaking his heart. He put his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry Beth. Everything ya said was the damn truth, I'm an ungrateful bastard. I ain't showed enough appreciation, and I've been griping way too much, hell I can't even stand ta listen to myself. I promise I'ma do whatever I have ta do to get better cuz I got something real important, real special, ta take care of when I get better."

She didn't turn around, she just asked, "What's that?"

And he whispered in her ear, "You baby. I love you and I'm so sorry."

She leaned into him softly and quietly replied, "I love you too Daryl, you're a grouch, but you're my grouch."

And he laughed, kissed her neck and said, "Thanks, I feel better already."

Annie woke up from her nap and while Beth took her in the kitchen for some juice and a snack, Daryl said, "Nature calls, be right back."

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand, went in the bathroom and locked the door, he punched the number on his phone and she answered after just one ring, "Hey he said, it's Daryl Dixon, I gotta ask ya for sumthin'."

"Hi Daryl, good to hear from you. I hope you're feeling much better, I wanted to pay you a call, but then I realized Beth would wonder how we even know each other, still I have been saying my prayers for you. Now what can I do for you today?" Michonne replied.

"Well, I's thinkin', the ring is an engagement ring, but I'ma still need a weddin' band. I didn't even think ta do that before. I got sumthin' in mind," and he described what he wanted.

"That sounds perfect Daryl and shouldn't take longer than two weeks. Is that soon enough?"

"Oh yeah, plenty, I ain't even healed up yet, don't wanna even ask her 'til then, still got a ways ta go. Thanks Michonne. Soon as I can drive again I'll be by ta give ya some money."

"Thank you Daryl, and don't worry about it, I'll see you when I see you."

xxxx

Merle handed Michonne Daryl's money for the ring his brother had bought Beth.

Merle had a look around the store and got ta thinkin', what was he waiting for? He loved Carol, she said she loved him and he believed her, why the hell hadn't he bought her a ring?

Michonne showed him some of her one of a kind designs and the minute he saw it, he knew that was the one for Carol. It was a simple white gold band, and mounted in the center was a bluish green piece of round cut sea glass. Surrounding the sea glass was a circle of small diamonds.

It was simple, not too fancy, just what he knew she would love.

As he was paying for the ring Michonne smiled and said, "Your brother deciding to get married has been great for business."

Merle just handed her his check and laughed, "Yeah, Baby Brother's a real instigator."

xxxx

Three weeks later Daryl was pretty much back to his old self.

He was working full time, with the only precaution being not to lift too much. Oh he'd been especially tired the first few days back, but the doc had told him to expect that, that his body would soon adjust to the routine.

It felt good to be back in full swing except for one thing. He'd gotten used to seeing Beth and Sunnyside all day every day, and he found he really missed that and especially them all napping together every afternoon.

He knew it was time, and he'd talked to Merle about helping him out. So Merle and Carol asked Beth if Annie could go with them to an early dinner and movie Saturday night.

As Saturday approached, he was plenty nervous, but more than that he was excited. The time was right, he had no doubt in his mind.

He'd made a reservation at a special restaurant about 25 miles up the coast. He'd heard great things about it from both Rick and Caesar. Caesar told him he took Karen there three times a year, her birthday, their anniversary and Valentine's day. He said although it was quite fancy looking, and a little spendy, the owner and his gal were really laid back and friendly, the patrons were people who either lived at or liked to vacation at the beach, a pretty casual crowd. And the food? Excellent. Fresh local seafood, locally raised lamb, beef and chicken and fresh vegetables from a local farm. The view of the small bay was gorgeous.

He'd told her he was taking her to a special dinner, that it was the very least she deserved for taking such great care of him and being so patient with his ornery ass. She insisted he didn't need to, but he insisted it was important to him and she had just smiled and said, "Okay."

She was so surprised when he came for her, he was dressed in dark slacks, a white shirt, and something she never expected, a tie. He had on a black leather jacket and his black boots. Her heart was beating faster just at the sight of him.

He'd told her someplace "special" so she'd worn her best dress, it was bright pink, tight in the bodice with a boat neck and long sleeves, the waist was tight and the skirt full. He let out a soft whistle, "damn girl, you look so beautiful." And they pulled together for a warm embrace.

As they drove in the lot she let out an excited squeak, "Oh Daryl, I've been hearing about this place for years. I never thought I'd get to come here for dinner. Thank you so much."

"Don't thank me Beth, I'm thanking you, remember?" he smiled.

They were shown to a small table by the window, there was a vase with a fresh rose, and a candle softly glowing. The view of the small bay was beautiful as the sun was setting. "Oh my gosh Daryl, this couldn't be more beautiful, I feel so special."

And he just looked at her and said, "That's cuz ya are so special."

She felt her cheeks get pink as she looked at him and thought how much she loved him.

They shared a Dungeness crab cocktail for their appetizer, then Beth had the coastal field greens salad, and Daryl had the Oyster Stew, for dinner Beth chose the fresh caught grilled Chinook Salmon, while Daryl enjoyed the Duck Confit. For dessert they shared the Hazelnut Pie with homemade vanilla ice cream.

"Oh Daryl it was all just so delicious, by far the nicest meal I've ever had, and again, thank you so much," she was giddy.

"It was good and all, but the nicest meal I ever had was that fried chicken you made me last week. I never ate anythin' better than that, and the chef was the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he looked so serious saying it that she blushed.

"Well thank you Daryl, now that I know it's your favorite, I'll make it more often," she smiled at him.

He smiled right back and asked, "Ya ready ta go? We got one more stop." He paid for their meal, helped her up, and helped her with her coat.

She asked him what the other stop was and he said, "Ah you'll see, just sumthin' I think is pretty."

She was surprised when they pulled off on the small road that led to the lighthouse. It was well past dark and the beacon from the lighthouse was the only light visible. He told her, "That's one of my favorite things to look at, that light just a blinkin' I imagine all the boats and sailors that ever saw that light, it's helpin' them, guiding them, letting them know they're not alone."

"Oh my, Daryl what you said is beautiful," she was moved.

"Beth, it's what I feel like since ya came into my life, like I ain't alone, like yer the light guiding me. I told ya once that if I fell in love with ya I's gonna love you the rest of my life, and I know I will. Ain't no doubt. You're the best thing ever happened to me, you and Sunnyside," and he reached for something in his pocket, he pulled out the little box, opened it and said, "Beth, you're my light, would ya say yes ta marryin' me."

Tears were in her eyes as she looked into his, looked at the beautiful ring and said, "Yes Daryl, yes. I love you so much." She put her arms around his neck and he kissed her.

"Oh Daryl, the ring is so beautiful, I've never seen anything like it," she couldn't stop staring at it.

It was a platinum band, in the center was a brilliant blue sapphire cut into a heart shape and encased in a thin platinum border, on either side of the sapphire, flaring sideways, were small angel wings, the wings were adorned with tiny diamonds.

"Well I had it made just for you. I know you like my cut with the angel wings, and that gave me the idea. I chose the blue sapphire cuz it reminds me of your pretty blue eyes. I wanted you ta have sumthin' special, sumthin' no other woman had, cuz you're special Beth," he was overcome with his emotions and his feelings for her.

"Oh Daryl, I never thought I'd find happiness again, but I have with you. I love you so much, and I know Annie loves you. I can't wait for us to be a family, to be your wife and for you to be Annie's daddy."

And he was stunned, "Beth, Johnny was Annie's daddy, I'm just, well, I guess I'm just the step dad. I'ma do my best ta raise her right, but I ain't her daddy."

He was speechless when she responded, "No Daryl, Johnny will always be her father, and we'll always let her know about him and what a great and loving person he was, but you're going to be her daddy. You're going to be the one who's there for her every day and through everything. You're going to be the one to love her, to protect her, to discipline her when she needs it and comfort her when she needs it. No one knew Johnny better than me, and Johnny would want that. He didn't have a daddy to look out for him, and he would want Annie to have a daddy looking out for her."

And all Daryl could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her tight, he had tears in his eyes. When he found his voice he said, "thank you Beth, thank you for loving me, for trusting me, for you, for Annie. I promise I'ma be a good husband to you and a good daddy to Annie, I ain't gonna let ya down Beth, I ain't."

And she looked at him and said, "I know that Daryl because you're a good person, a good man, and I love and trust you to take good care of Annie and I."

xxxx

Once they had Sophia and Annie tucked in bed, Merle and Carol sat down on the couch, he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he spoke to her in a loving but serious voice, "Sweetheart you're the greatest. I can't believe you took up with an old no account like me, but I sure am glad you decided ta give me a chance. I love ya Carol, I love ya deep. I ain't never loved a woman before you, I know I could never love another. You're it for me sweetheart and I'm askin' ya ta marry me."

She was stunned, she didn't see this coming at all. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, "Merle, you've caught me completely by surprise. I never expected this, but yes, yes I would be privileged to marry you, in spite of what you think, I happen to know you are a wonderful, kind, generous and loving man."

He slipped the ring on her finger, and she smiled brightly.

She held him tight, he held her tighter, and they kissed.

 **A/N I hope it lived up to your expectations. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N You guys make me happy, thank you! We might have a little drama here, sometimes someone just slides off the rails a little, has a little over reaction, let's see if we can get it worked out.**

There was much excitement brewing at the store and at the cabin, but there were also challenges to be faced.

Carol and Merle had told Sophia of their engagement first thing Sunday morning, and thankfully she was thrilled. She loved Merle, she loved that her Mom was happy and not scared and hurt, and she loved feeling like a part of a family, like she had a real Dad. She questioned him, "If you're going to marry my Mom, what am I going to call you?"

That caught Merle by surprise, but he quickly answered, "Well what would ya like ta call me?"

Sophia thought for a moment and said, "How about Pop? That sounds good to me."

Carol could swear she saw tears in his eyes when he hugged Sophia and told her, "I'd be mighty proud if ya did Little Lady."

The couple had talked about what kind of wedding they wanted, and where they'd live after the wedding.

They both wanted to keep the wedding low key, small and intimate. They weren't kids, they certainly weren't going to have a big extravaganza. They were thinking of just getting married at the courthouse with Daryl, Beth, Maggie,Glenn and the girls present, taking everyone out for a nice meal afterward, and then taking off for a couple of days on the motorcycle. It fit their simple way.

Just two things they had to have Beth agree on, Merle moving in the house, and Beth watching Sophia while they took a quick honeymoon.

Beth readily agreed to both.

Beth wanted to get married in her church, that's what she knew for sure, and Daryl was willing to go along with whatever she wanted. He didn't know anything about weddings or wedding planning, except he planned to defer to her wishes.

To Beth the wedding planning didn't seem nearly as daunting as figuring out what would happen about the store.

Daryl of course, wanted her and Annie to move in the cabin with him as soon as they were married, and that's what Beth wanted too, but what about the store, what about her responsibilities there?

So Merle and Carol, Daryl and Beth, and Maggie and Glenn sat down at the dining table to work it out.

Merle said he could help out, he'd be up if Carol was gonna be up. All the women had to do was show him how to make the coffee and he'd happily take on that task, he was sure he could handle making the cold sandwiches, all they had to do was show him what they wanted, he was more than willing. He'd be able to help until he had to leave for work at four, right when the store opened.

Beth said she could continue to do the bookwork, and she would take over the running of the errands, such as post office and bank deposits. Daryl had already begun work on a canning cabin at his place, complete with a real chef's oven and commercial grade refrigerator so she would continue to do her canning, as well as continue to make all of the cookies, the muffins, bake bread and whatever else was needed.

Maggie said Tara Chambler had stopped in the store one afternoon the previous week. She'd told Maggie that her sister, Lily, was looking for a part time job. Maggie explained to them, "Her husband is a timber faller so they're up and at 'em early. They have a little girl, but Lily's mother in law lives with them so it's not a problem for her to leave the house early. Tara said she's not a gourmet cook, but she'd do fine with the basics, and she said she has a very sweet personality and she's sure our customers would like Lily. Most of them probably know her husband, Axel Jones. He had his issues in the past, but when he and Lily got together he really straightened-up, Tara and Rick are both willing to vouch for him. If we could get her to come in from four to nine, Monday through Thursday, run the register and help with the cooler packing and the Thermos filling, and morning clean-up, I think we'd be covered. We just have to see if we like her and if she thinks she'd like the work."

The three women agreed they'd set-up an interview with Lily as soon as possible, and Daryl said he'd get that canning cabin finished on the double, the oven and refrigerator were already on order.

Then Beth brought up money, she wouldn't be physically at the store and felt guilty taking the same percentage she'd been getting. Maggie noted, "It's not going to be any more work for me, so I won't weigh in."

Then Carol spoke, "Sophia and I have been living in your home for a long time now. Merle will be moving in soon. We're going to have the whole house to ourselves. We don't pay rent, just our portion for utilities out of profits, but you built this business, paid to remodel the store into what it is, all upkeep has always been your responsibility. I just wouldn't feel right taking money away from you Beth. I couldn't live with myself."

Merle just nodded in agreement.

Three days later the women met with Lily Jones at the small table in the back of the store. She was sweet, attractive and plenty smart. She'd worked at a small store in Newhope before having her daughter, so she knew how to run a register and how to stock shelves. She told them Axel made good money, it's just she wanted a little extra to save for rainy days and family holidays, she had no problem being at work early and Axel's mom was happy to watch her little girl, Meghan. She said she wasn't afraid of hard work and in fact looked forward to going back to work.

So that problem seemed to be solved.

Now on to the wedding planning…

Beth told Daryl that she didn't want the wedding service itself to be over the top, "I'm just going to ask Maggie to be my Matron of Honor, and I'm assuming Merle will be your Best Man. I'll have Glenn walk me down the aisle and Annie and Sophia can both be flower girls, I think those are really the only people we need in the service. Everyone else can just relax and enjoy." He thought that sounded just right.

But for the reception she wanted a big party, and between them they knew plenty of people.

They agreed they'd have the reception at "their" cabin. They could rent one of those large enclosed party tents. They both felt they didn't want to ask any of their friends or family to worry about helping them prepare food, and Beth knew a woman living down the coast who had a small catering business; they'd have her handle the food.

They'd get a keg of beer for their friends who liked to partake, punch, soft drinks and bottled waters, and if people wanted anything stronger they'd know to bring it in a flask.

Then Beth looked at him with those big ol' blue eyes and said, "I know you don't want to dance Daryl, but I do think it would be nice to rent a small dance floor for those that do, and have a D.J. We can just watch."

He said, "Yeah, sounds good." But what he thought was, you asshole Dixon, you can't even dance with Beth on your wedding day when you know that no matter what she says, that's what she wants. And then he got an idea.

The next morning when he stopped by the store he told her he had business to take care of after work, and he'd just stop on his way home from town and say a quick "Hello" before heading back to the cabin.

As soon as he left the sore he called Aaron. He told him what he wanted and asked if he and Eric would be willing, and be home when he got off work. Aaron told him by all means, please come by.

As was their style, Aaron and Eric greeted him warmly, and Eric said, "Aaron tells me you want to learn to dance so you can dance at your wedding. I think that's a truly special thing. I know this is going to be way out of your comfort zone, but we're going to get it done, it won't be a big deal, no one ever has to know we're the ones that helped. The important thing is Beth is going to be a very happy bride."

Daryl looked nervous, "I don't care if anyone knows you guys helped, I ain't that way. I just don't wanna tell anyone before cuz I don't want Beth finding out. I ain't thinkin' a doin' too much dancin' anyway, except to dance a couple slow ones with Beth."

Aaron smiled, "I have an idea Daryl, you pick out the Bride and Groom first dance song and we can teach you to dance to it, how does that sound?"

"First dance song?" Daryl was lost already.

Eric explained, "It's pretty traditional that the bride and groom are the first ones to dance. They have a song that's special, it plays, they take the dance floor and they're the center of attention for two or three minutes."

"Ah fuck, I gotta dance and be the center of attention? Okay, I do have a song in the back a my mind I think is special, says how I feel. Every time I hear it I think about Beth. And I do feel like I owe that woman a song, she told me how she felt with a song."

And Aaron smiled broadly, "If that's how you feel about the song, then it's special and perfect. Let's find it on the internet and see what we can do."

And they did. Aaron nodded toward him, "Okay, first watch Eric and I dance to it, it isn't going to be anything too fancy, we're going to keep it as simple as possible." Damn, they made it look so easy, but he was pretty sure it wouldn't be easy for him.

After they'd danced Aaron said, "Okay Daryl, it's your turn, Eric's going to walk you through it, he'll make it as painless as possible. I'll be the musical director," and he started the song over.

Eric showed Daryl where to place his hands, then showed him the steps. Halfway through the song Eric stopped, stepped back, looked at Daryl and said, "I know I would never be your first choice as a dance partner, but my dear friend, you can't act like I have a malignant case of cooties, you have to relax into it. Beth is going to want you to act like you want to hold her, that's part of being a good dance partner," and then he laughed, "You don't have to really love me Daryl, just pretend."

Aaron shook his head and said, "Okay you two goofs it's time to get serious. Now, if everyone's ready, I'm going to start the song again."

After the tenth time through the song Daryl finally relaxed, now all he had to do was learn to dance.

By 7:30 he knew he'd better call it a night. "Hey, thanks you guys, I really appreciate it. I know I'm probably a big nuisance to ya, I appreciate ya takin' the time."

It was Eric who said, "Daryl you're not a nuisance, you're our friend and we're happy to help you in any way we can. Now, that being said, you need a lot more help, when can you come back?"

"How 'bout Wednesday?" Daryl asked.

"Perfect, we'll be ready."

As soon as he got outside he called Beth, "Sorry I'm runnin' so late, hell I'm still in Newhope. I know ya gotta get ta bed so I thought I'd better call, I'll see ya in the morning, K?"

She wanted to ask what the heck he'd been doing all evening, but she didn't, instead she said, "Okay Daryl, I'll see you in the morning."

He could tell by her voice she was disappointed. Dammit, he hated to let her down, but he couldn't tell her what he was up to, in his mind it had to be a surprise.

He got to the store earlier than usual the next morning. "'M real sorry Beth, got caught up in some shit, but I'll be by tonight right after work, ya want me ta bring anythin'?"

"No, its fine Daryl just bring yourself," she smiled, but he wasn't feelin' it, had he fucked up that bad?

That evening she seemed happier with him. They had a casual dinner and Daryl again made up a story, he hated to lie, but damn, he wanted to surprise her. "Uh, I can't come by tomorrow, I got some things I gotta do after work. Sorry."

Now she looked at him hard, and said, "Okay, you do know that Thursday we're supposed to meet with the caterer, right? Do you think you can make that?"

"Sure, you know I can Beth, 'm sorry, just seems like I got so much ta do all the sudden," he hated this, "Now we're meetin' here, right?"

"Yes, she'll be here at 5:00. Merle and Carol are going to take the girls somewhere so we can talk with her without curious little girls around," and she did smile, which made him feel better.

"K I'll be here early," and he decided maybe it was time to give her a big hug, and thank God, she hugged him back.

Wednesday's dance lesson went more smoothly, he felt a little more relaxed, and a little more in the rhythm, even Aaron and Eric thought he was catching on.

He was feeling both happy and relieved. He wanted this for her, and he had started to realize he wanted it for himself, he wanted to be able to dance this important first dance with his wife.

Aaron and Eric suggested one more session, could he come by Friday after work? They'd have their lesson, but Aaron also wanted to show him a little surprise that might work for the wedding. Daryl said, "Sure, sounds great."

Beth wasn't sure what to think, it wasn't like Daryl to be so vague, almost secretive. He didn't have secrets. Not that she necessarily wanted to keep tabs on him, but usually he'd be more specific, say things like, "I can't come by tomorrow because I need to get home and get some work done on that canning cabin," or, "I need to get to Newhope and get new tires on the pick-up."

Then she chastised herself, you're just making up problems where none exist, and she vowed to quit thinking about it. Until Thursday when the caterer left, and he said he couldn't see her Friday because he had to take care of a few things in Newhope.

"Why don't you and Sunnyside come by Saturday, help me with the cabin, I'll cook us up sumthin' on the grill, it'll be fun," he was smiling like he didn't even notice she was getting a little bit, or a lot, unhappy.

"Yeah sure Daryl, I mean unless something comes up in Newhope you have to attend to."

"Whaddya talkin' about Beth?" Okay, now he was getting nervous.

"It just seems odd to me that three nights this week you have to go to Newhope for the evening, saying some vague thing about 'business' or 'things' you have to take care of, and you leave Newhope too late to stop here and see Annie and me on your way home. But hey, whatever," and as the words came out of her mouth she realized she was more upset than she'd thought she was.

"What're ya sayin' Beth? I mean I know I been busy, but shit, ain't like I didn't tell ya I couldn't make it, ain't like I didn't call so why're ya pissed off at me?" Now he was getting angry and he didn't even know why, but he knew she was pissed, and he knew it was aimed right at him.

"I'm just wondering who's in Newhope that you'd rather spend time with that your fiancé in Crooked Wood. Is it anyone I know," now she had that fire in her eyes.

And then he knew, "What the fuck? Are you accusing me a sumthin'? You best tell me what it is you're tryin' ta say here," And his eyes had turned steely.

"I think you know perfectly well what I'm asking here Daryl Dixon, are you seeing someone in Newhope?" And for a second neither of them could believe she'd just asked that.

"So that's what ya think a me. Ya gone from thinkin' I'm some kinda drunken loser to thinkin' I'ma lowlife douche bag who's messing around behind yer back? Well that's just fuckin' swell Beth, just perfect. Thanks Baby," and Daryl Dixon was out the door.

Beth stood there, shocked with how things had escalated and the things she'd said, the things he'd said. It was all just so wrong. They loved each other, they were happy. Now she'd accused him of something awful, and the thing was she knew Daryl would never be that guy who was out fooling around. She'd come completely unwound, for just a couple of minutes, but a couple of minutes was all it took. How could she think that? But where had he been?

She didn't know, but she was going to clear the air. She wasn't going to let this stupid fight ruin what they had.

She grabbed her purse and her keys and went to her Jeep. It was nearly dark, but she just had to do this, she took a deep breath, started the Jeep and backed out of the driveway.

She was a nervous wreck the entire way, times two, not only was she petrified to be driving when it was almost completely dark, but what could she possibly say to him to make this right?

When she pulled in the driveway she saw him, he had a floodlight from the shop trained on the canning cabin and an axe in his hand, just getting ready to take a swing at that beautiful little cabin.

She laid on the horn and he turned toward her Jeep. When he saw it was her, he dropped the axe and just stood there.

She threw the Jeep in park, jumped out of it and ran, she didn't stop until she had crashed into him and had her arms around his middle, "I'm sorry Daryl, I don't know what came over me, please don't hate me for being so stupid," and now she was crying. "I know you're a good man, I love you, I'm so sorry."

And slowly he wrapped his arms around her and said, "Ya hurt me Beth, couldn't believe you'd think that a me. I don't know if it's right for us to get married if ya think I'd do you like that."

And although it would seem impossible, she cried even harder, "Please Daryl, I was just being stupid. I was being an ass and I'm pissed at myself."

She was shivering now and he said, "Go on, get in the house. It's freezin' ass cold out here. Go on now, I'll be in in a minute."

But he didn't come in for over half an hour, she saw him out there sitting on a stump with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands and she just hoped to God he was going to forgive her.

She called Carol and told her she was at Daryl's and didn't want to drive home, would she and Merle mind keeping Annie tonight and covering for her at the store in the morning. Carol could tell she was crying and in a highly emotional state, she didn't ask any questions, she just replied, "Yes sure, it'll be great practice for Merle."

When Daryl finally came in the house he went to where she was seated on the couch, he held his hand out to her, she took it and stood before him. She didn't say anything, she waited for him.

"I wasn't doin' nuthin' wrong Beth, I wasn't doin' nuthin' I shouldn't be doin'. I been working on sumthin' ta surprise you at our wedding, that's why I didn't say where I'd be. But fuck Beth, when you asked me those questions, I just couldn't believe it. I was lookin' at ya thinkin' this is the only woman I ever loved, the only woman I will ever love and this woman thinks I'm fuckin' scum. I know what it's like ta say and do things that you regret, fuck I done plenty a that in my life, but this is us Beth, you n me. You gotta know I love ya, please tell me ya don't really believe I'd ever do anythin' like what you said." And she thought he had tears in his eyes.

"I know better Daryl, I do. I know you would never do anything like that. I know you're a good man, honorable and trustworthy, and I love you so much, there's nothing I want more than to be Mrs. Daryl Dixon for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I should have just asked you. Please forgive me. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

And then he just held her tight, and he whispered in her ear, "I love ya too much Beth, I don't really think I coulda let you go. Let's go on ta bed, I wanna hold ya tanight."

And that night they very nearly broke that promise they'd made to each other to wait until they got married.

 **A/N Oh dear, it's amazing how quickly anger and emotion can get out of control. I think Beth must have been having a little pre wedding insecurity and jitters. It does appear our lovebirds have righted things. Let's hope for smooth sailing ahead! Thank you so much for reading, please review xo**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Happy 4th of July! You guys are the best and deserve a terrific Holiday, cuz I said so! Thank you so much for your continuing support of this story. I had a little trouble getting this one on paper, but here we go. We're going to see a wedding this chapter, yay! But we also have a lot of set-up and fluff in preparation for our next big event.**

Carol and Merle had set their date, just a week from Friday. Beth was to be Carol's witness, but Sophia would be the one to stand with her Mom. Daryl would be Merle's witness. They'd be married at 4:00 then everyone would go to the Shore Resort for a celebration dinner.

They had a private dining room reserved that overlooked the bay, what Carol didn't know was Maggie and Beth had a secret plan to do a little decorating. Oh they knew Carol wanted to keep it simple, but that didn't mean it couldn't be special.

The newlyweds would be spending the night at the resort, and leaving early the next morning for a bike ride up the coast to Astoria.

In the meantime, as was traditional, Father Daniel had Daryl and Beth in the marriage preparation program at the church. He knew Daryl wasn't converting, but as long as he didn't impede Beth, Annie and any future children from practicing the faith, the priest had given his blessing. He saw Daryl in Church every Sunday and he really had no concern.

The date was set and just six weeks away.

They'd stuck with their idea of keeping the wedding ceremony itself simple, it was about the vow and not the show. Family and friends would be in attendance and that would add to the feeling of commitment for them.

The reception was where they planned to make a celebration of it.

They had rented the tent, tables, chairs, lighting, all the linens, dishes, flatware, and the dance floor from a local Newhope party rental company. The company would be delivering and setting everything up early that Saturday morning. They had figured the total number, including themselves, would number 60. There were their closest friends of course, in addition, Beth had lived here her whole life so she had many friends, plus all the guys Daryl worked with and their families.

Glenn had taken charge of getting the keg ordered and Beth and Maggie had ordered all the soft drinks and waters through the store.

As for the food, they'd worked closely with the caterer and decided to serve it buffet style.

Beth always gave a lot of thought to everyone's wants and needs, it was one of the things that made her so special, he loved that about her. He knew it was why she'd decided on three types of lasagna for the buffet, a traditional meat, a seafood, and a vegetarian, that should be something for everyone. There would also be loaves of fresh Italian bread, a tossed salad, and antipasto platters. Even he knew what they were having for dessert.

Karen had asked to do the cake and she and Beth had agreed on a design. Daryl loved chocolate so although the frosting would be white, the cake itself would be double fudge. That would be a little surprise for him.

Daryl had no idea all this was involved in getting married. He kind of liked the way Merle and Carol were doing it, but Aaron had counseled him that this celebration was about letting Beth have her day and her moment.

And if Daryl were being honest with himself, the more excited she got, the more excited he got. It did sound like a great party and he got to go home with the hostess, forever.

xxxx

They'd agreed to wait and discuss with Annie the wedding, and the changes in their lives and living arrangements, until about two weeks before the wedding. Like most young children, she had very little concept of time, so why give her an undue amount of time to have to wait and anticipate? Why not just let her enjoy Carol and Merle's wedding and then talk to her? They both felt confident she'd be happy that she was going to be living with both her Mommy and Daryl, and they'd take their time with her explaining the other changes. Plus, Annie would be in the wedding and Beth knew her little girl would be so excited about that, she'd be asking when it was going to be time ten times everyday.

What Daryl wondered, and after talking to Merle and Aaron, finally got up the nerve to talk to Beth about, was what would Annie call him? Would he still be Daryl, would he be "Pop" like Merle, what? Merle and Aaron had both assured him it was good idea to discuss it with Beth beforehand and she could decide about talking with Annie.

Daryl didn't want to make a big deal of it, he loved Annie like she was his own no matter what, and if she wanted to just keep calling him Daryl he was gonna act just fine with that, but in his heart he wished so much that he was her Daddy.

Beth suggested they ask Annie about it when they told her about the wedding and the new living arrangements. Daryl agreed.

xxxx

Beth and Maggie had made arrangements with the manager of the Shore Resort to go early Friday and decorate the room. They'd stayed with the idea of not too much, just a few special touches.

They had a vase of wildflowers for the center of the table and Beth had embroidered dinner napkins with "Mr. and Mrs. Dixon" and the date. She made a small round cake and put first names and the date on it. The chef was keeping it in the kitchen for her.

Maggie had made individual mesh bags with "Carol and Merle" embroidered on them, and she'd she filled them with dinner mints, and tied them with a ribbon. She'd also made place cards with everyone's name in calligraphy.

Besides decorations, they'd put together something for the wedding. They had a bouquet of wildflowers for Carol to carry, and a smaller one for Sophia, and finally, they'd made boutonnieres for Merle and Daryl.

Now they just had to hope Carol was happy with everything, although they were pretty certain she would be.

Carol wore a pale blue column dress, sleeveless with a high neckline. She was wearing t-strap sandals adorned with seashells. Merle wore dark slacks, a white shirt, blue tie and a black vest.

The ceremony was brief, but the kiss lasted a while. Carol had tears, Merle looked like he was fighting them, Sophia was beaming, and everyone else was clapping, even Annie.

Both Merle and Carol were surprised when they saw how the table was decorated. Carol looked at her two friends, "Oh you two, I should have suspected you'd do something like this. Thank you so much, everything looks so pretty."

Merle just smiled and said, "Thanks ladies."

Everyone was feeling happy and festive. Daryl stood and held up his wine glass filled with sparkling cider and made a toast, "Here's to the newlyweds, Carol and Merle, I wish you all the love and happiness in the world." Everyone clapped and clinked glasses.

Merle leaned into his new bride, kissed her and said, "I love you Mrs. Dixon."

She smiled lovingly and said, "I love you Mr. Dixon."

They dined on Dungeness crab cocktails, followed by Filet Mignon with scalloped potatoes and fresh asparagus. After the dinner plates had been cleared the waiter brought the wedding cake.

Carol again had tears in her eyes, "Oh my, I didn't expect this at all thank you so much! I'm sure Beth made this, so I know it's going to be delicious."

After the cake had been cut, served and enjoyed, the newlyweds headed to their suite.

Daryl drove Beth, Annie and Sophia home. He escorted them in and checked every room and lock, it had become a habit.

Beth helped the girls get ready for bed, and then Daryl joined them for story time, their prayers and goodnight hugs and kisses.

He and Beth sat on the sofa in the living area to chat and just enjoy each others company. Beth smiled as she said, "I thought Carol and Merle's wedding was just perfect for them, they're both so happy. It was a wonderful day."

"Yeah, if you woulda told me four years ago that my brother would meet a woman and settle down ta be a husband and a father I'da had ta laugh at ya. I'm happy for him, I really am. Merle had a hard time comin' up, worse than me for sure, then he brought decades a trouble on himself. I'm mighty proud of the way he's worked it all out. And I'm happy for them too, Carol's a real nice gal and Sophia's a great little girl." And Daryl smiled at her and pulled her close.

"I'm a lucky one myself Beth, I can't believe how close we're gettin' to our wedding. I gotta say, I wish it was comin' faster and we could just do this thing so you and Sunnyside could move to the cabin with me, and we can finally be a family," he gave her a hard kiss on the lips.

"Oh me too Daryl, I can't wait. It's everything I've ever wanted, you're everything I've ever wanted. I'm going to make a prediction that we're going to have a wonderful life together," and she laughed softly and then kissed him and cuddled in close.

"Now I don't want ya ta worry but Monday after work I got plans and I ain't gonna be comin' by. I ain't gonna tell ya what I'm doin' cuz it's a surprise. K? So don't be jumpin' ta conclusions," He smiled and winked.

"Stop that! Are you ever going to let me live that down?" she pretended to be mad.

"Eventually, maybe after the wedding," he smiled.

They did some cuddling and some kissing, and maybe just a little something else, and he finally said, "I better head ta the shed so I can get my ass back here tomorrow and take you ladies ta church. Since we're gonna have Sophia, why don't we all go out n eat after, maybe have brunch at the place on the beach? Whaddya think?" he looked to her.

"Sounds great Daryl, we haven't been there in a while and it was so good last time," She gave him her big smile and he was pretty damn glad the idea had come to him.

xxxx

It was going to be their final run through before the wedding. Aaron and Eric had cooked dinner for him, and he was surprised and appreciative, they were both great cooks. They'd made a chicken and cornbread casserole and green salad.

After dinner Daryl practiced the dance with Eric while Aaron played it on the guitar and sang the lyrics.

When Aaron had first mentioned performing the song at the wedding, Daryl didn't know what to think, but as it turned out Aaron had a great voice, perfect for the sweet, sentimental song. Plus Aaron and Daryl had become close friends. He felt like the song would have even more meaning with his good friend singing it for him and Beth.

Aaron and Eric had discussed the fact, privately of course, that Daryl was never going to be a smooth dancer. It was just too far out of his element, but he had gotten so much better and they knew Beth would be surprised and thrilled that he had not only decided to learn to dance, but had chosen the song. And Aaron playfully teased Eric, "He does prefer blonds so maybe that's why he has trouble getting into it with you."

For his part, Daryl thought he had the dancing down pat.

xxxx

The time had come for their talk with Annie. They'd decided Daryl would pick Beth and Annie up Saturday morning and they'd all make breakfast together at the cabin, then they'd talk to her.

Annie was excited to spend the day at the cabin, and especially excited to be cooking breakfast with her Mommy and Daryl.

They were making French toast, a favorite of Annie's, and honestly, Daryl was pretty crazy about it himself. A man can't live on grits alone!

They had a lot of fun, made a big mess and ate well.

They told Annie they wanted to talk to her about something important and they all sat on the couch, with Annie sitting between Beth and Daryl. Annie was getting close to four, so they felt she could grasp quite a bit of what was going to happen, plus she'd been to Merle and Carol's wedding now, and she'd seen weddings in a couple of the children's movies she watched.

"Annie we have some really exciting news for you! Mommy and Daryl are going to get married. I'm going to be his wife and he's going to be my husband. Do you understand that?" Beth smiled as she held the little girl's hand.

Annie started bouncing up and down in her seat and giggling, she looked to Beth and then to Daryl with a big smile.

"And guess what else Sunnyside," Daryl smiled at the little girl, "You and Mommy are going to move in this house and live with me and we're going to be a family."

Annie was quiet for a minute, and Beth and Daryl looked at each other with some confusion and concern, then the little girl stood, threw her arms around Daryl's neck and hugged him tightly. "My Daddy Dawell." And Beth saw the tears in Daryl's eyes.

"Is that what you'd like to call Daryl now Annie, Daddy Daryl?" Her Mommy asked the little girl.

And Annie smiled, nodded and repeated, "Daddy Dawell."

 **A/N Ahhh, I hope you liked it. Next chapter let's have another wedding, and a honeymoon! Thanks so much for reading, please review xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N You guys are the best. Thank you so much for your follows, faves and sweet words. And here we go, what you've been waiting for, the wedding, the reception, the first night of the honeymoon. I'm not a big fan of writing sex scenes, but I did my best for you, then I had a large adult beverage. I hope it all lives up to your expectations.**

The wedding ceremony would begin at 4:00, but there was plenty to do before then. Glenn would drop Beth, Maggie and Annie off at the small spa in Newhope right after Annie's late morning nap. They were all to have mani/pedis and get hair and make-up, well Annie would just think she got make-up. Maybe just a little lip gloss.

Daryl woke up early feeling more excited and also more nervous than he'd ever been. He was happy to see the skies were clear, he had some outdoor work to tend to.

They'd decided they'd spend their first night as a married couple at that nice hotel on the beach in Newhope. Daryl had rented a room with a spa tub that looked out over the ocean. He was looking forward to this first night with Beth with a combination of excited anticipation, and also more than a little anxiety. He wanted this day to be perfect for her from start to finish, but perfect is a lofty goal, and he was well aware of that.

Neither Daryl nor Beth was much interested in city life, but both had always wanted to see Portland and Seattle.

After their night at the beach they planned to drive to Portland where they had a room booked at a classic Portland Hotel, The Governor. Beth wanted to see the City's renowned Rose Gardens, and Daryl wanted to have dinner at Jake's Famous Crawfish Grill.

The next morning they'd make the fairly short trip to Seattle where they both were looking forward to visiting the iconic Pike's Place Market, and then having dinner in the restaurant at the top of the Space Needle.

After their city adventures, they were off for some bike riding through Olympic State Park, then driving down the Oregon Coast back to Newhope, and finally home to their cabin.

Daryl had cleaned the truck from top to bottom. It wasn't like he ever let it get very dirty, but this was special and he wanted it spotless. He'd loaded their suitcases in the back seat.

The bike was polished like new as well, he just had to get it on the trailer, get the trailer hitched to the pick-up, and cover the bike.

The rental company had set up the party tent the day before, but they showed up early Saturday with the rest of the party supplies, the dance floor, tables and chairs.

The caterer had asked the rental company not to set out the linens, plates, flatware and dishes, she and her crew would handle that part.

Carol, Lori and Patricia had filled large Mason jars with wildflowers and tied them with pink ribbons; they'd be by later in the afternoon to place one on each of the tables plus the buffet and beverage tables. The bride and groom's table would feature a bouquet of pale pink, pale blue, pale green and white Hydrangea.

There would be six tables of ten, the bride and grooms table would include: Beth and Daryl, Maggie and Glenn, Merle and Carol, Otis and Patricia and Annie and Sophia.

The D.J. showed up at noon and set-up his equipment.

Aaron and Eric came by and asked if there was anything they could do to help, and they also brought Daryl some lunch. They figured they could distract him at least a little. They knew their friend well enough to know he'd be on pins and needles.

They would be hanging around while he got ready for the ceremony, just in case he needed any help, especially with tying that tie.

They'd also been in cahoots with Karen for a very special cake topper.

Daryl would ride to the church with Merle, Carol and Sophia.

Glenn had rented a Lincoln Town Car and would be driving Beth, Maggie and Annie from the spa to the church, and after the ceremony he'd act as Daryl, Beth and Annie's Chauffeur back to the cabin, Maggie would ride with Merle and Carol.

Maggie had carefully placed Beth, hers and Annie's dresses, shoes and accessories in the trunk of the Town Car, they'd be getting ready in a small private room of the church used for just such things.

They didn't know what more they could plan; they just hoped they'd taken care of every detail.

What both Beth and Daryl knew for sure was, no matter what, they were getting married today.

xxxx

Beth, Maggie and Annie arrived at the church at three. Glenn helped them get everything in the dressing room, and then he made himself scarce.

He went in the men's room, got himself ready and then stepped to the vestibule to greet any guests who may be arriving.

Daryl was talking with Father Daniel in his office, where the priest would have him wait until it was time for them both to go to the church.

"Are you ready for the big step you're about to take Daryl?" The priest asked him with a smile.

"Yeah Father, I'm more than ready, been ready, nuthin' I want more in this world than ta be a good husband ta Beth and a good daddy ta Annie," Daryl replied sincerely.

"Well then I feel confident we're ready for a wedding today. Remember Daryl, this is just the start. There will be some bumps and turns along the way, but if your love is true, and your commitment strong, you can get through any difficulty that may present itself. And also remember, I'm always here if you need counseling or guidance," the Father spoke calmly and with love.

"Thanks Father, I appreciate everything ya done for us," Daryl's voice was a little shaky, but Father Daniel had seen lots of grooms and he thought Daryl would survive this day just fine.

Carol had set-up a small table in the vestibule where Sophia was to ask guests to sign a little book and leave a message for Daryl and Beth. Sophia thought that to be a very important job, and she was taking it seriously.

The guests had begun arriving and Carol, Merle and Glenn were greeting them, while Sophia made it her mission to have everyone sign that book.

There was no bride and groom "sides", they felt no need to separate friends and family that way, but the first pew on each side was reserved for family and close friends.

Promptly at 4:00pm Daryl and Merle entered from the side door and walked up the steps in front of the altar.

Daryl was wearing a classic black pinstripe suit with vest, white shirt and a classic striped tie. He'd never been dressed in anything so fancy. Aaron and Eric had counseled him that this was the time to go all out. Aaron had said, "This is going to be the biggest day of your life my friend, you may as well look sharp. Beth will be surprised, and I'm certain, appreciative, of your efforts."

And Eric had thrown in, "Daryl, you're going to be the hottest groom on the planet."

Daryl's neck and ears had flushed, but he'd gone to Salem with Aaron to pick out the suit.

Merle was dressed more casually in gray slacks, a white shirt, dark gray tie and a gray sport coat. Daryl and Aaron had dragged him with them on their shopping trip.

The priest proceeded down the aisle and to the front of the altar, in the center, and greeted the congregation who responded in kind.

Then the organist began to play "Water Music: Air" by Handel, and Annie walked down the aisle carrying a small basket of flower petals which she threw haphazardly as she walked. She was wearing a pastel flowered dress with a full skirt and a pink satin ribbon at the waist, pink tights and white patent leather Mary Janes. Daryl smiled at the little girl and she looked to him, smiled and waved. There was a collective "Awwww," from the congregation.

Next came Maggie wearing a tea length pink sheath and white pumps. She carried a simple, unstructured bouquet of three Hydrangea, pale pink, pale green, pale blue.

Then came the bride. She wore a tightly fitted ankle-length, strapless gown of white satin. She had on t-strap white patent leather sandals and carried a bouquet of pale tone Hydrangea tied with a pink satin ribbon.

She had her hand resting in the crook of Glenn's elbow as he escorted her down the aisle.

She took Daryl's breath away. He'd always thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen, but in this moment he was stunned she was even more beautiful than he'd thought. They locked eyes and smiled.

Daryl could feel Merle's hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze and Daryl understood it was Merle's way of showing he was happy for his "baby brother."

She reached the altar, Glenn leaned over, smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek, then took a seat next to Otis and Patricia.

Because Daryl was not of the faith, they'd chosen to have the priest perform the wedding without the mass. And both had agreed they wanted it simple and traditional.

The priest presented the homily speaking about the mystery of marriage, the dignity of wedded love, the grace of the sacrament and the responsibilities of married people, and in their particular case the acceptance by Daryl not only of the responsibilities of a husband, but the responsibility of being a father to Annie.

"Beth and Daryl, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you love and honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives? Will you accept children lovingly from God and bring them up according to the law of Christ and his Church?" The priest asked.

Beth and Daryl respond "Yes," in unison.

The priest continues, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

Beth and Daryl face each other and join hands

The priest then invites the couple to declare their consent to be married, which they do by stating their marriage vows.

Daryl begins, nervous, but in a steady voice and never moving his eyes from Beth's eyes, "I, Daryl Dixon, take you, Beth Annette Hadley, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

And Beth, with glistening eyes gives him a shy smile and declares, "I, Beth Annette Hadley, take you, Daryl Dixon, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

The priest proclaims, "Beth and Daryl, you have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide."

Father Daniel says, "May the Lord bless these rings which you give to each other as the sign of your love and fidelity."

And all present respond, "Amen."

Daryl takes the small platinum and diamond band and places it on Beth's left hand, slides her engagement ring on after it, and says, "Beth, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

And Beth places her husband's ring on his ring finger and says, "Daryl, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity."

Then the priest, and Daryl and Beth all face the congregation and the priest says, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon. Daryl, you may kiss your bride."

The church soloist sings, "The Gift of Love" as Daryl places a sweet kiss on her lips and they hug tightly before walking back up the aisle, followed by the priest, then Maggie and Merle with Annie in between holding their hands. The crowd erupts into applause and cheers.

As soon as they were out of the church Daryl took her in his arms and kissed her more deeply, "I love ya so much Beth. I ain't ever been happier than I am right now."

She smiled at him and said, "I feel the same Daryl, I love you and I am so happy."

Then they spotted Annie heading toward them, Daryl picked her up and hugged her to him, "How's my girl? Did ya like the wedding?"

She giggled as she placed a tiny had on each of his cheeks, "I yoved it Daddy Dawell."

He reached his free arm around Beth's waist and the three came together in a hug.

There were much congratulations, hugs and kisses in front of church before everyone got in their cars and headed to Daryl and Beth's home for the reception.

Daryl and Beth opted to have Annie ride with them in the Town Car, they were going to be away from her for a week, and wanted to spend a little time with her before the party.

Daryl asked Glenn jokingly, "How many pizzas did ya have ta sell ta get this car Glenn?"

"Plenty, but it was worth the work to make Annie happy," he smiled back.

Everyone was in a party mood at the reception, greeting one another and enjoying beverages and antipasto.

The D.J. asked Beth and Daryl to come stand by the small stage, Beth wasn't quite sure why Aaron was standing there, but she didn't really have time to think about it or ask before the D.J. asked, "Ladies and gentleman, can I get a round of applause for our newlyweds, Beth and Daryl Dixon?" Of course, there were loud cheers and clapping.

"Then he said, we have a little surprise for you, our groom has chosen a song for he and Beth for their first dance as a married couple. I'm going to play the music, and Beth and Daryl's good friend, Aaron, will sing for the couple."

There was a round of applause as the music began. Beth was completely stunned when Daryl took her in his arms to dance while Aaron sang Chris Young's "She's Got This Thing About Her."

The song was sweet and romantic and she was surprised and so thrilled that Daryl had chosen this song, and had learned to dance to it! As they moved around the dance floor he whispered in her ear, "You're so sweet and so beautiful Beth, I love you so much, you'll always be the only woman I have ever loved or ever will love. Don't ever doubt that."

And she responded, "I never will Daryl, you're the best man in the world, you are, and I love you so much, you are my everything," as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

When the song was over the crowd cheered again. Daryl shook Aaron's hand and thanked him. Aaron smiled, leaned forward and softly said to Daryl, "You dance a lot better when you're with Beth than when you're dancing with Eric, she must be more your type."

Both men laughed and Daryl went along, "Well he was already spoken for."

After the dinner had been served it was time to cut the cake.

Daryl and Beth and their guests were all surprised and smiling as Caesar carried it in and placed it on a small table. The three tier cake had a topper that was a perfect replica of Daryl's motorcycle with Daryl riding and Beth seated behind him.

Aaron and Eric had a friend who owned a manufacturing company with a 3D printer, he'd made the model for them. Karen promised to keep it safe for them until they returned from their honeymoon.

Beth and Daryl slipped into the cabin and changed their clothes, they weren't going far, but they wanted to be comfortable. They went back to the party and Beth got Maggie's attention, "Daryl and I are going to go Maggie, can you bring Annie to us outside, just so we can have a few minutes to say goodbye to her before we officially say goodbye to our guests and thank everyone?"

When Maggie brought the little girl over she looked sad, and it upset both Daryl and Beth. He got down on his knees in front of her, "Sunnyside, don't be sad. We're just gonna be gone for a few days, then we're comin' home to ya, I promise. Aunt Maggie and Uncle Glenn are gonna stay with ya at the house. Then when Mommy and Daddy Daryl get back, we're bringing ya here to the cabin, to our new house together. How's that sound?"

She nodded her head, wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as tightly as she could, "K Daddy Dawell, I yove you. Better pwease huwwy, k?"

"I promise we'll be home before ya know it. I love ya too and I'ma miss ya bunches."

Maggie and Beth both had tears in their eyes, he was so sweet and patient with the little girl.

Beth gave Annie a big hug and told her how much she loved her, and that they would call and talk with her every day.

Beth and Daryl went back in the reception tent, said "goodbye" to their guests, and got in Daryl's pick-up for the drive back to Newhope.

When they got to their room, Beth excused herself and went in the bathroom. Daryl sat on the small bench at the foot of the bed and waited nervously. When he heard the door knob click he stood and looked to the bathroom door.

Beth stepped out dressed in a short pink silk nightgown, she had a matching silk robe on over it, tied at the waist, and pink slippers.

He immediately went to her. He first wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He leaned back and said, "I'ma do everything I can to make this right for ya Beth, I love ya, want you ta be happy, k?"

"Yes Daryl, I love you too and I want you to be happy," She gave him that big beautiful smile.

He hugged her tightly again, and then began to kiss her on the lips, gently at first but becoming increasingly more passionate and deep. He moved his lips to her neck and begin sucking softly on the skin there, sending delicious shivers through her.

He reached his hand down and untied the belt on her robe, then reached up and slowly slid it from her shoulders, stopping briefly to kiss and gently suck on her shoulder, then he removed the robe completely.

He moved back to kissing her lips, and then gently nipping and sucking on her neck. He reached down with one hand and softly began tweaking her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while his other hand pushed her lower body firmly into his.

She could feel him getting hard and between that sensation, and his hands and lips on her body, she was becoming more and more aroused.

Suddenly he stopped, lifted her up, carried her to the bed and lay her down. He stood beside the bed and removed his own clothes while watching her intently; she looked back at him and was surprised how excited it was making her to watch him.

When he was down to just his boxers he knelt beside her on the bed, resting his hands to either side of her shoulders he leaned down and kissed her deeply on the mouth. "Ya all good Beth?" he asked in a whisper.

She knew he was worried about her, that was his way, and she responded softly, 'Yes Daryl, I'm so happy."

That was all he needed to hear. He lay down on his side as close as he could be and begin kissing her mouth and neck while he reached his hand down under the gown and gently lifted it up and over her head before she was even aware it was happening.

He bent down and started sucking lightly on one breast, while gently pinching the nipple of her other breast between his thumb and forefinger.

She could feel herself getting more and more aroused and her panties getting wet. Her hips were lifting up of their own will, and she didn't want anything more than for him to take her. He slipped his hand in her panties, slid them quickly off, and immediately began rubbing her mound while penetrating the wet opening with his middle finger, he moved it slowly in and out before adding his index finger and quickening his pace, he used his thumb to slowly rub the sensitive little nub he knew would bring her intense pleasure, all the while continuing to suckle her breast.

She lost control and her inhibitions as she came with a fury while calling his name, "Oh Daryl, Daryl…" He removed his hand from her womanhood, quickly grabbed her ass and pulled her into his hardened cock, while softly saying, "Come for me Baby, I love ya Beth, come for me."

She could feel the aftershocks still coming as he leaned above her and guided himself to her. "Y'all good Beth, ya ready," he questioned in a husky voice.

"Yes Daryl, I want you," she responded in her own breathless voice.

He looked her closely in the eyes while he entered her. He stopped for just a moment before the final thrust, giving her that quick moment to anticipate what was to happen and become further aroused.

They began to move together and he bent over her, alternating between kissing her lips, the soft tender skin of her neck, and sucking and nipping at her breast. When he knew she was close to orgasm, and he began to feel that he couldn't hold on much longer, he put a hand under each of her butt cheeks, grasped them and lifted her lower body up off the bed so that sensitive nub was being rubbed more intensely by his hardened cock, and she came with a scream while instinctively grabbing his face in her hands.

He followed her into that blissful state while calling her name and thrusting into her hard and deep.

They lay there quietly for a moment, both feeling like small electric jolts were shooting through their bodies.

He smiled over at her. "That was powerful Beth, never wanted a woman like I've wanted you and Baby, it was worth the wait. Love ya Beth Dixon."

She smiled back at him and said, "Oh Daryl, that was perfect, I'm still reeling. Everything about today was perfect. I love you Mr. Dixon."

And almost instantly they both fell asleep.

xxxx

 **"She's Got This Thing About Her"**

Chris Young

It might be her smile cause it can change my day

Blue eyes that chase my blues away  
Might be her touch that keeps me coming back for more  
Her loving words that keep me going strong  
that heart of hers hang my future on  
What it is well I can't say for sure

It's just she's got this thing about her  
she's got this thing about her  
Like that magic in your favorite song  
you just can't put your finger on  
In her arms when were all alone  
I get the feeling that I've come back home  
she's got this thing about her

She stops time when she moves through a room  
When she leaves she's always gone too soon  
and I'm counting down the minutes till she's back  
She's the love I've known eternally  
that always feels brand new to me  
I can't separate the fiction from the fact

Its just she's got this thing about her  
she's got this thing about her  
Like a hymn in a cathedral hall  
watching April snowflakes fall  
In her arms when were all alone  
I get the feeling that I've come back home  
she's got this thing about her

Like the magic in your favorite song  
you just can't put your finger on  
She's got this thing about her.

 _ **I don't own Chris Young or this song. Damn my lousy luck**_

 **A/N Phew! There ya have it, wedded bliss. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank for reading, please review xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I say it every time cuz I feel it every time, thanks so much for all the faves, follows and reviews. You guys keep the story going xo**

They agreed the honeymoon had been the most fun week either of them had ever had.

It was hard to say what place was the favorite. Beth was thinking the dinner at the Space Needle may win for her. Daryl had worn his wedding suit and she'd worn that little black cocktail dress Karen loaned her. It was a beautiful clear night in Seattle and as the restaurant slowly turned in a full circle there was a gorgeous view of the city, Puget Sound, Lake Union, all of it had just been so beautiful.

Daryl loved the ride through Olympic State Park. Just having Beth on the Bike behind him, holding on tight, and the beautiful scenery that never stopped, it was ideal. And then there was the afternoon they parked the Bike and went for a hike, they'd ended up making love on the forest floor. He lay his jacket and vest down on a bed of pine needles and they had truly become one with nature. Damn, that was perfect.

Now it was back home to start their new family life and they were both ridiculously excited. They couldn't wait to see Annie, they couldn't wait to sleep in their own bed. Honestly? They couldn't wait to make love in their own bed.

When they got to the store Glenn and Maggie, Merle and Carol and Sophia and Annie were all waiting for them. They had lunch together and Beth and Daryl shared everything (well almost everything) about their honeymoon trip.

Sitting there Daryl remembered the days when Merle was runnin' amuck and he'd felt so alone, like he had no family. He'd gotten Merle back, and that had made life better. Now he had Beth, Annie, and all of these people. A real family. Life was good for Daryl Dixon. Better than he ever would have hoped.

They put Annie and her things, and the rest of Beth's things, in the truck and headed home to their cabin.

Having spent so much time there during Daryl's recovery, Beth and Annie did feel pretty comfortable in their new home. Beth had already spent some time moving in her kitchen things and reorganizing cabinets.

Merle, Daryl, Rick and Caesar had moved her piano over, and that helped it really feel like home.

She had some of her own décor items, like photos and pillows, but mostly her focus would be to fix Annie's room up for the little girl, and do just a little decorating in the master bedroom. Erma's old faded floral bedspread was still on the bed and it was a good time for a change.

The furniture was just fine, but she wanted the house to have some of her personal touches. Daryl had told her to do whatever she and Annie wanted, all he cared about was that they were finally there with him.

She and Annie got an early start to Salem Tuesday morning and had a great mother/daughter day of shopping and lunch. Of course, Annie chose Frozen sheets and a matching bedspread for her room, and Beth got fabric to make curtains and a pillow to match, with enough extra fabric to make the little girl a nightgown. She just hoped Annie would continue to love all of this Frozen stuff long enough to make it a reasonable investment!

For the master bedroom Beth smiled as she thought, "I don't want to overwhelm Daryl with feminity, the poor man is already outnumbered by women." She wanted it to reflect Daryl, with some Beth infusion. She chose a tan bedspread and shams, and bought fabric to make another set of shams in brown, plus throw pillows in brown, pale blue and pale pink. She figured a little pink would do him good.

She chose a multi-color area rug to add a little brightness to the space.

Thanks to an early start she and Annie got home in plenty of time to get the new décor out and start on dinner.

Daryl loved coming home to his wife and daughter. His life seemed so much richer, more complete. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

He had to make adjustments, sure, but he didn't mind, he knew Beth and Annie had to make adjustments as well. And when he came home and saw their smiling faces he knew he'd change anything he needed to just to see those smiles.

When he got home that evening Annie ran up to him even faster than usual, "Daddy Dawell! Daddy Dawell! Is Fwozen! Fwozen!"

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout Sunnyside, what's frozen?" She grabbed his hand and starting pulling him toward her room. He saw Beth standing in the kitchen and she just smiled and nodded to him and he smiled back.

He knew enough about his sweet little girl to act excited when he saw that "Frozen" bedding, "Wow Sunnyside, that's beautiful. Did you and Mama buy that taday?"

"Yes! Is so pwetty, I yove it, you yove it Daddy Dawell?" She was clapping her little hands together and just something about that made him so happy.

"I do love it, I think that's the prettiest bed I ever did see," He smiled and caressed her little cheek.

"Oh no," now she looked sad.

"Whatsa matter Sunnyside?" he asked the little girl.

"I sowwy, Mommy di not get you fwozen, you got bwown," she looked so sad when she said it he picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Now don't be sad girl, let's go see," and he carried her to his and Beth's room. "Oh, I see, but I like this too, I'm real happy Sunnyside, don't you worry everything is all good."

The little girl smiled and he kissed her on the cheek before setting her down and telling her, "I best go say 'Hi' ta Mama now, you wanna come with me." The little girl nodded and they walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

He went up to his new bride, wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Hey Baby, I missed ya taday, missed that sweet smile and those big blue eyes." And he kissed her, but not too passionately, he had a little girl hanging on his leg.

His wife smiled up at him and said, "I missed you too Daryl, I missed you a lot."

"Well I see you and our girl were busy taday, she got some real pretty Frozen stuff in her room, and we got some real nice new stuff in our room too. Everythin' looks real good Beth, you girls done a nice job," and he smiled broadly at his two favorite women.

"I'm glad you're happy with everything Daryl, I still have curtains and pillows to make, and I'm even going to make Annie a new Frozen nightgown. I think I might try to get her started learning a little bit about sewing, maybe have her sew a button on that nightgown," She smiled even bigger.

"Sounds real good. How long I got before dinner? Enough time ta get a shower?" He asked her.

"Oh sure, we're a half hour away, I have a meatloaf in the oven, I used the burger from the deer you got mixed with a little ground pork," She smiled again.

"Sounds real good. Okay ladies, I'ma head in the shower," he gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek.

Another adjustment Daryl had made is, no more sleeping naked. With a little girl in the house it just didn't seem like a good idea, so he'd begun wearing those flannel sleep pants Beth got him when he was recovering.

It was a good thing because that night he was awakened from a sound sleep when the little girl screamed loudly. He was up out of the bed and running to her room before he was even fully awake. He ran to her bed and put his arms around her, it was then he realized the child had been asleep.

"What happened Annie, why ya screamin' and cryin' girl?" He was shaking as he asked her.

"Was so scawy Daddy Dawell, was a bad man, he was mean," The little girl was crying, obviously it had been a nightmare and she was upset.

"I'm sorry baby girl, so sorry, but Daddy's here now, ain't nuthin' bad gonna happen to ya, I promise, K?" He lay her back down on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Then he lay down next to her and put his arm around her.

He just kept whispering "Shhh, shhh, it's okay Baby, Daddy's here, it's okay." Soon the little girl was fast asleep again. He waited a few moments, then slowly and carefully, so as not to wake her, rose from the bed to return to his own.

That's when he saw Beth standing in the doorway. He put his hand to the small of her back and they walked to their own room. "'M sorry Beth, shoulda said Daddy Daryl, not just Daddy. 'M real sorry."

"It's fine Daryl, please don't worry about it. You seem pretty shaken up, are you okay," She had a look of concern.

"Don't want her havin' no nightmares Beth. I can't stand that. I had 'em all the time when I was a kid. Makes ya scared ta go ta sleep at night, and when ya do, ya wake up screamin'. I want her ta be happy, dammit it, I can't take that shit," His voice was shaking.

She was pretty sure she knew what he was referring to, but she just said, "Daryl, all children have an occasional nightmare, including happy children with no reason to fear or be concerned. We're lucky, Annie almost never has one. Please don't be upset, I'm sure everything is fine. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay Beth," Is what he said, but she could tell he was still shook up.

She was worried about him all night as he tossed and turned, and in the morning he seemed to hover over Annie, almost reluctant to go to work. She realized the abuse he suffered and his nightmares must have been far worse than she had ever imagined.

She felt like they had to share this, not for her curiosity, because truthfully, she really didn't want to know all the gory details. She felt like she knew enough. But what she also knew was he was still carrying that around with him, that as much as she would like to believe it was just part of his past, the reality seemed to be it was very much a part of his present, and that maybe he needed a way to put it in the past.

That night after they put Annie to bed, Beth put her arms around him and said, "Daryl I think we need to talk about something."

Like men will when they hear that phrase, he immediately thought he'd done something wrong, "What'd I do wrong Beth, I screw sumthin' up?"

She smiled, "No Daryl, there's just something I think we need to discuss, certainly nothing you've done wrong."

He looked on edge but said, "Okay, what?"

She smiled again, trying to reassure him, "Let's sit in the living room. Do you want a coke or anything?"

"Okay Beth, now yer really startin' ta scare me, just tell me what the hell, k?"

"I'm sorry Daryl, it's just, I'm your wife, you can trust me with anything, I'll keep your secrets. I love you Daryl Dixon, unconditionally, but I know you've been keeping something from me for a long time now," She still gave him that small smile.

"What're ya talkin' about Beth? I'm confused Baby, I love you too, and I do trust you. I ain't keepin' nuthin' from ya Beth," he was adamant.

"Daryl, I've seen the scars, they tell a story. I'm pretty sure there had to also be emotional abuse that went along with the physical. I'm no psychologist, but I am your wife, and I think you need to share with me because the way you reacted to Annie's nightmare, both last night and this morning, I know your emotional scars are still pretty fresh. Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better," She reached out to take his hand, but he didn't respond.

He looked down as he said, "Ya don't wanna know Beth, its ugly shit. I don't want ya thinkin' I could ever be like that with Annie. I could never hurt her, never could lay a hand on her. I sure ain't ever gonna tell her she's no good, or that she can't do nuthin' right, or that she's a stupid, worthless piece a shit. I ain't gonna be that way Beth, I swear I ain't. I'm sorry if ya think that."

"No Daryl, no, I would never think that of you. I know how much you love Annie, I'm not even the tiniest bit worried you would ever hurt her. I'm worried about how bad you hurt. I can't stand the thought of you suffering this. Maybe if you don't want to talk to me about it, you want to talk to some kind of professional" she reached out again, and this time he took her hand.

"It was awful Beth, don't know what else ta say. As long as I had Merle around I had some protection, but when he left, all the old man's hate and fury fell on me. I ain't never gonna be able ta forget it, never. I just know I ain't ever gonna be like that. If I thought I was I'd jump off that fuckin' bridge first chance I got. I love ya too Beth, I do, and I do trust ya with my secrets, but I just try hard not ta think about it. When Annie had that nightmare, it got that all churned up inside a me, made me scared for her cuz I don't ever want her ta be scared like I was. I want her ta know I'm here ta take care a her and love her, not ta beat the shit outta her an tell her she's worthless. I'd kill the man that laid a hand on her, I have killed the man that laid a hand on her, and I'd fuckin' do it again," His lips were pursed and his eyes narrowed.

And she didn't know what to do except go to him and sit on his lap, and they had their arms around one another, and he spoke to her in almost a whisper, "I'll tell it all to ya Beth, but ya gotta give me a little time, gonna have ta come in small doses. Don't ever plan ta ever talk ta no one else about it, just you and Merle. I love ya Beth, and I do wanna be a good man ta you and ta Annie. That means everything ta me," and he hugged her tightly.

They went to their room and lay down in the bed holding hands. He told her what he remembered about the first time Merle was gone, the year Merle went to juvie and the old man had full access to Daryl. Beth couldn't believe the things he told her. As hard as she tried not to, she couldn't help but cry. She couldn't imagine any child going through that. And this was her husband, the best man she knew.

She wrapped her arms around him and held tightly, "I love you so much Daryl. I hate that ever happened to you. You deserved to be loved and protected and nurtured. But you haven't let what happened hold you back, you beat it Daryl, you did. You're an amazing person to have accomplished everything you have, to have achieved success in your work and your personal life after growing up in such an awful and scary way. I know I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be your wife."

"The day I got the luckiest was the day I walked in the Crooked Wood Store and met the prettiest, sweetest, best woman in the world. I love ya Beth, I do."

 **A/N Well that was heavy stuff, but at some point ya gotta talk about these things. Thanks for reading, please review xo**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Thanks so much, you guys are the best. Lots going on this chapter, so we'd better get to it xo**

They decided that a couple of times a week they'd go to bed right after Annie fell asleep. They'd lay side by side in the dark, hold hands and talk about the often painful memories.

Daryl hadn't let her off the hook. He was telling her very intense stories about his life growing up, the abuse, the hunger, finding his Mother's dead body in the burned out shack, all of it. But he also wanted to hear her stories.

He wanted her to trust him enough to tell him about when her folks and Shawn had died, about her attempt to take her life and the aftermath, and he wanted to know about Jimmy, how she'd dealt with that. He wanted to know how it was for her to be pregnant and facing the birth of a baby whose Daddy was already gone.

They developed a new, deeper intimacy, a new closeness. Afterwards there was always the holding and comforting of one another, sometimes tears, but really, they both discovered that it was a weight lifting off of them. They were putting the past in its place.

After four weeks they felt like they'd freed themselves of so many feelings that had been all bottled up inside, but they did one more thing.

Daryl dug a deep hole in a far corner of the property. They each wrote a short note, a goodbye letter to the bad memories, they put them in an old coffee can Daryl had found in the shop, and buried them in the hole.

They weren't naïve enough to think those memories were gone forever, it was more the thought that those memories weren't in control of them anymore. They were in control of their lives.

They'd been married just seven weeks now. Everything was still new, but they'd settled in. They'd spent a lot of time together before they were married, they were familiar with one another's habits and ways, and they both felt so much gratitude for the life and the love they shared together.

xxxx

It dawned on Beth, she hadn't had a period in a while. She was so regular she just never thought about it, but suddenly she realized, oh my, it's been since before the wedding.

She and Daryl had been careful. They wanted to have children together, but had decided they should wait at least a year.

And then she knew, that day they went for a hike at Olympic National Park, things had gotten heated in a hurry, and they hadn't used precaution.

She wasn't going to say a thing to Daryl until she was certain, and she didn't want to buy a pregnancy test in town. Not that she was embarrassed, but she didn't want anyone mentioning it to Daryl before she had a chance to talk with him.

When he got home from work that evening she casually said, "I think Annie and I will drive up to Salem in the morning. Just to walk around the mall and have lunch, a mother/daughter day." She hated to lie to him, but she didn't want to get him hoping about, or get him dreading about, something that may or may not be true.

As she knew he would, Daryl just smiled at her and said, "Sounds real nice, you girls deserve a day out."

She loved her husband so much, and if she was pregnant, she wasn't going to have one issue with that. She wanted to have his babies. She just wondered how he would feel. The poor guy had just married her and taken on a child and then, oops, here's another one.

Well, no use to project, she'd just wait and see what the test said.

She and Annie did have a fun morning, just walking around looking in shop windows and they even bought some hair clips and barrettes at the small accessory store.

They had a light lunch and before leaving town Beth stopped at the drug store. She told Annie they could buy nail polish and she would paint the little girls fingernails and toenails when they got home, a good excuse to stop. Now she was making excuses to a four year old. For some reason she was a nervous wreck just buying the test, but she did.

Annie slept all the way home and Beth's mind was going a mile a minute. If she was pregnant, all three of their lives would be changed forever.

Annie needed to use the bathroom as soon as they got in the door, after Beth helped her, she told her she had to go too. She went in her and Daryl's bathroom, locked the door and did the test. She left the bathroom to get Annie a glass of apple juice and herself a glass of water, set up all the manicure supplies and then told the little girl, "I'm just going to get a towel out of the bathroom, be right back." The result should be showing by now.

She checked the test, and yes, it was positive.

She managed to keep her cool to do Annie's nails, she loved how excited the little girl was. "Daddy Dawell will yove," the little girl smiled.

"Oh I know he will Annie, you look extra beautiful. Okay, Mommy's going to put the pot roast in the oven, now just let those dry, I'll be right back."

She went in the kitchen, held onto the countertop and took a deep breath. She was excited, but was worried about how Daryl would react to the news.

When he got home he kissed her and Annie, made an appropriately big deal about how pretty Annie's nails looked, and went in the bathroom to shower before dinner. It was then she remembered, she'd left the test on the bathroom counter. Oh no, this isn't how she'd planned to tell him.

She nervously continued to set the table and put the finishing touches on dinner. She'd just finished making the gravy when he came up behind her, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck, he whispered, "Love you Beth, we're gonna work it all out. We'll talk after Annie goes down for the night."

She nodded and said, "I love you too Daddy Dawell." And they both laughed quietly.

Once Annie was snug in bed they went right to their own room. "Oh my gosh Daryl, I'm so sorry you found out that way! I had planned to tell you tonight after Annie went to bed, I was in such a state and rushing to give Annie her manicure, I totally forgot the test was still on the counter."

"Calm down Mama, I don't give a shit about that. Aside from when ya said you'd marry me, this is the best damn news I ever got. I think it happened in Washington in the Park. What do you think?" He was walking on a cloud.

"That's the first thing I thought. I didn't want to lie to you about today, but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure, I went to Salem to buy the test because I didn't want to run into anyone we know," she smiled at him, "I was afraid someone would call you before I even had a chance to find out for sure."

He smiled while shaking his head side to side. "I'ma forgive ya this time, but don't be gettin' in any bad habits of lying to me girl."

"I'm so excited Daryl, but it's a year earlier than we'd planned. This is going to change everything about our lives. I hope you're okay with that," she was nervous and he didn't know why.

"Course I'm okay with that, I's there too when it happened, remember? Ya didn't do this by yerself. It's sooner, yeah, but life don't follow a playbook Beth, you know that better'n anyone. All I know is I'm excited, shit yeah I'm scared, but I'm more excited. What we got between us Beth, it's strong. I ain't worried. I just hope yer ready ta be a Mama to a Dixon. We're a troublesome bunch," he reached for her and pulled her in for a hug.

They agreed not to tell anyone until she was at least three months along, and the first person they'd tell would be Annie.

He said he was going to add a room on their home. She told him it wasn't necessary but he insisted, "That's Annie's room, don't want her thinkin' some new kid's comin' along ta take her place." She could tell by the set of his jaw he'd made up his mind, so she didn't push it.

She got on the phone with her doctor's office first thing in the morning and made the appointment. She and Daryl went to the appointment together a week later.

The doctor confirmed what the test had said, took her history and set the probable due date. He prescribed her vitamins and didn't put her on any sort of restrictions except to be careful with lifting.

Something about the doctor confirming, and setting a due date, got them even more excited, it was going to be hard to keep their secret, they wanted to share with everyone, but they just felt it was best to wait and make sure everything went okay these first few weeks.

xxxx

He'd drawn his room addition plans, and had the building materials delivered to the house. He'd ask Merle to give him a hand, and Merle never missed much, "So what are ya addin' on for Baby Brother, ya got someone movin' in with ya?" And he smiled that big ol' cheesy Merle smile.

"Nah, but someday maybe we're gonna have more kids, thought I'd just take care a this now. Hopin' ta be able to at least get the roof on before the rainy season starts up," he didn't look Merle in the eye cuz he knew Merle could read him like a book.

"Alright boy, if that's yer story I'ma go along with it, but I got a feelin' there's a little Dixon in yer future," And he laughed.

It was hard for Daryl to hold in that secret and his excitement, it wasn't his way to keep things from Merle. What they shared was way too deep for secrets. But he agreed with Beth, Annie should be the first to know.

He felt guilty taking too much of Merle's time, hell he was a newlywed too. But he wanted to get a head start on the structure before weather hit. He knew Oscar's son was needing braces, so he asked him if he'd like to earn a little extra cash helping him a couple of nights a week and all day on Saturdays. Oscar didn't hesitate saying, "Sure, sounds good to me."

But Merle still came by anyway. Daryl knew Merle felt an obligation to him, and as much as Daryl didn't want his brother to feel like that, he knew it would probably always be the way it was.

Between the three men they made good progress. Once it started to look like a room, Beth got excited and started talking about colors and baby furniture, and he had every intention of letting her be in charge of that.

xxxx

They'd decided to have a little party when Beth passed the three month mark, just their family and closest friends and they'd share their big news.

But first, they talked to Annie.

After dinner Beth asked Annie to come sit on the couch with her and Daddy Daryl, that they had something to tell her. She sat between them and Daryl held one hand while Beth held the other. "Annie, you know how you just love your baby doll, Molly?"

"Oh yes Mommy, I yove her so mush," the little girl giggled.

"Well guess what, Mommy and Daddy Daryl are going to have a real baby, that means you're going to have a little brother or sister. Isn't that good news?" Beth gave her little hand an affectionate squeeze.

And Daryl and Beth were both relieved and thrilled when the little girl jumped from the couch and started dancing around. Then the questions began: When would the baby come? How did the baby get in Mommy's tummy? (Daryl slid his cap down over his eyes at that one) Is it a boy or a girl? Where will it sleep? What is the baby's name?

Thank God Beth handled the question answering, Daryl's head was spinning.

When they got in bed that evening Daryl told her, "Beth I feel like I gotta talk ta Merle 'fore the party. I gotta tell him myself, private-like. There was a long time in my life Merle was the only family I had. I don't know how ta explain it to ya, but it's sumthin' I need ta do."

There was no way Beth would deny him this. Now that she'd heard the stories, she knew that there would never be a bond quite like the one Daryl shared with Merle. And so she told him, "I'm just fine with that Daryl. The party's Saturday, so any time before then."

Daryl called Merle and asked him to come after work on Friday, not to work, just to drop a line in the river. Merle was only too happy, he loved fishing, and he always appreciated a little time with his brother.

"I got big news Merle, Beth and me, we're havin' a baby, just like ya thought," Daryl looked at his brother.

Merle started laughing and slapping Daryl on the back, "Damn Baby Brother, that there is some a the best damn news I ever heard! Wife of yours is a brave girl ta give birth to a Dixon, but she's been tough enough ta handle the likes a you."

And then Merle got a little more serious, "Yer gonna be a real good Dad baby brother, ya already are ta little Annie. Ya ain't never gonna be nuthin' like that sumbitch, never, ya ain't got it in ya. I'm so proud of ya boy, ya done good with yer life, real good. Happy for you an Beth an Annie. Real happy."

Daryl smiled and said, "Thanks brother, a man couldn't ask for better than what I got, and I'm plenty proud a you. Ya cleaned yerself up, ya work hard, got yerself a good woman and a good girl. I'd say maybe the luck has changed for the Dixon Brothers." He clapped Merle on the back and continued, "I wanted ta tell ya 'bout the baby sooner, but Beth n I had an agreement ta tell Annie first, and we wanted ta wait a little while, make sure everythin' was okay. Please try not ta tell Carol and Sophia, I know it's gonna be hard, but Beth wants ta make an announcement at the party tomorrow."

xxxx

The party was on for today. Daryl was roasting a small pig in his smoke cooker, Beth made a potato salad, deviled eggs and baked cornbread, she'd asked Maggie to bring a fruit salad, and she had a special little dessert planned for everyone.

Their guests were Merle, Carol and Sophia; Maggie and Glenn; Rick, Lori and children; Caesar, Karen and their children; Otis and Patricia; and Aaron and Eric.

Everybody was curious about the room addition, Beth and Daryl just played it off as a "someday, maybe they'd need more space."

Daryl was at the cooker with a big glass of lemonade thinking how just a couple of years ago he could not have dealt with this, a yard and house full of people, kids running all over the place, man his life had changed, and it was all for the good. Every bit of it.

He looked across the yard and saw her there, smiling and chatting with Lori and Karen and he wondered to himself how it was possible that every time he looked at her he fell more in love.

They'd set up a couple of tables outside and the meal was served. Everyone was enjoying not just the delicious food, but being among close friends and family, just celebrating the day together.

When everyone was done eating Beth made a little announcement, "I made kind of a fun dessert, so if everyone will just stay seated for a minute, Daryl, Annie and I are going to go in the house and get it for you."

Daryl came out carrying a very large covered cake plate, Beth walked beside him holding Annie's hand. He set the plate on the table, he and Beth looked at each other and smiled, and she pulled the lid off.

It was a large round cake decorated in pink and blue, in the center was a baby in a cradle. The writing said, "Beth, Daryl, Annie and ?"

Maggie let out a squeal of excitement and everyone began clapping and whistling. There were plenty of hugs, kisses and congratulations, and of course Daryl endured plenty of teasing about whether he knew what had caused it.

When the last guest left, Daryl put his arms around her, looked her in the eye and said, "I'm the luckiest and the happiest man on earth Beth Dixon."

 **A/N Bethyl Babies, Woot! Woot! I hope you enjoyed it. For more Bethyl romance, please check out my new story, Hittin' the Highway. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you all so much! This chapter is 100% fluffy goodness wrapped in spun sugar, I hope you enjoy!**

It was two weeks before Thanksgiving and Beth was nearly five months pregnant, but all she'd been talking about since Halloween was Christmas.

He smiled thinking she and Sunnyside were double tag teaming him, trying to get him to be excited about a holiday he'd never even celebrated.

But now, with them, this was his chance to maybe have some of the experiences he'd missed out on, like a real Christmas. The best part of that was; he'd have it with his beautiful wife and his beautiful little girl.

She wanted to go out and cut down their Christmas tree first thing in the morning the day after Thanksgiving, and he wasn't going to argue.

She'd also bought what seemed like a 100,000 lights for him to decorate the outside of the cabin, and he supposed that wouldn't really be a problem either. In fact, he was pretty excited to see Beth and Annie's faces when they saw them lit up.

They were going to Aaron and Eric's for Thanksgiving dinner, as were Carol and Merle, Caesar and Karen and their kids, Rick and Lori and their kids, Maggie and Glenn, and the newest members of their circle, Tara and her girlfriend Cassandra.

As Eric said, they were all just a bunch of strays who'd found each other and were now one big happy family.

Daryl and Beth would be having the same group at their house for Christmas.

Eric had asked Daryl if there was any way he thought he and Merle could get them a couple of wild turkeys for that Thanksgiving dinner, so the hunting expedition was on.

Daryl was looking forward to spending the time with his brother. Just he and Merle hunting; it was one of the few good things about his old life.

They went the Sunday before Thanksgiving. Merle seemed on edge, like he had something on his mind, finally Daryl put it to him, "Merle yer like a long tailed cat in a room fulla rockers, the hell's the matter with ya? Yer makin' me nervous."

And his brother looked almost overcome with emotion as he responded, "Ah Baby Brother, I done fucked up, I done fucked up big time and I don't know how I can make this one right."

Daryl stopped in his tracks, clapped Merle on the shoulder and asked, "What's wrong brother, what did ya fuck up?"

"I got Carol in the family way baby brother, I can't even fuckin' believe it. I didn't think I had a swimmer left that survived the drug years, but now I'm scared outta my fuckin' mind that the one little tadpole that did get through is gonna be defective, cuz fuck Daryl, you know what I was like. Yer the only one knows how bad I was," and Daryl swore he saw tears in his brother's eyes.

"Carol don't seem concerned," Merle continued, "She's happy as a pig in a poke just sure everythin' is fine, but you n' I know brother, there could be bad problems. And shit, I'm 43 fuckin' years old, I been an irresponsible asshole loser my whole life how can I be someone's father? Fuck, I'll be the worst."

"Now you just hold up a fuckin minute here Merle. First off, ain't no reason ta believe that yer swimmers ain't as healthy as the next guys so quit borrowin' trouble, I'm the brother who's s'posed ta worry 'bout shit that ain't ever gonna happen. Second off, yer wife's happy about it, shit man, ya can't ask for more'n a happy wife. Third thing is, 43 ain't even startin' ta get old, ya got a long way ta go for that. But most important thing I'm gonna say ta you is the same damn thing ya said ta me when I told ya Beth and me was pregnant. 'Damn Big Brother, that there is some a the best damn news I ever heard! Wife of yours is a brave girl ta give birth to a Dixon, but she's been tough enough ta handle the likes a you. Yer gonna be a real good Dad big brother, ya already are ta Sophia. Ya ain't never gonna be nuthin' like that sumbitch, never, ya ain't got it in ya. I'm so proud of ya, ya done good with yer life, real good. Happy for you an Carol an Sophia. Real happy."

And Merle looked at his Baby Brother, shook his head side ta side and told him, "I wouldn't a wanted ta walk through this life without ya Daryl, ya been a God send ta me more than once."

And Daryl pursed his lips, then replied, "Merle if I hadn't had you ta take care a me, I'da died when I's a baby, and that's a fact. We got each other."

And they continued their hunt.

Merle asked him not to say anything to anyone about the baby. He and Carol hadn't even told Sophia, but Merle had told her he needed to talk to Daryl, and she agreed.

Daryl just nodded. Merle knew he'd keep it to himself.

They got the turkeys, and they each got a couple of rabbits for their families, but the best thing they got was the day together.

xxxx

Thanksgiving had been wonderful. Everyone was in a happy grateful mood, Aaron and Beth sang a couple of duets, and there was an abundance of great food.

But the big excitement of the day was when Carol and Merle made their announcement. Everyone was feeling doubly blessed, another baby to spoil!

xxxx

The day after Thanksgiving Beth was the first one up, excited and ready to go chop down their Christmas tree. Daryl could barely hide his smile, and he had to admit, he was getting a little excited himself.

They bundled up Annie, made certain they had their permit with them, and headed into the woods. They weren't going too far in, not too remote, Daryl was going to be carrying a tree back out, and they didn't want to have to worry about carrying Annie too.

After much worry on Beth's part they may not find just the right tree, there it was. Daryl estimated it at 7 feet tall. It was perfectly symmetrical, full, and the branches were sturdy enough to support the weight of all the lights and ornaments Beth planned to hang on it.

Annie was jumping up and down, squealing and laughing and that alone was enough to make him happy he was bringing this damn tree home.

She asked him to put the lights on the tree. Now that was something he'd never done, but apparently he had a knack for it because she said it was perfect. Mostly he just felt relieved.

She and Annie hung most of the ornaments, but there were a couple she insisted he hang with her. One was a photo of them on their wedding day with Annie in between them, and the other was an ornament Maggie and Glenn had given them that was a little cabin and said, "Our First Christmas."

In spite of his initial resistance, Daryl was starting to get in the spirit.

Saturday morning bright and early he started on the outdoor lights. Okay, so it was indeed early, but it wasn't bright. There was a soft steady rain, but this was Oregon, he couldn't let a little rain stop him.

He started with the big Douglas Fir at the front of the house, or, as they called them in Oregon, like they were old friends with the trees, Doug Fir. He wrapped the lights like he had on the indoor tree.

From there he moved on to the front porch. He ended up running them along the roofline of the house, all the way around. He wrapped the support columns of the overhang above the front porch, and finished up trimming around the front door and the windows.

Now all he had to hope was that the damn lights all lit when he pulled the switch. He didn't want to end up like the poor bastard in Christmas Vacation.

As soon as the sun went down, and that was mighty early this time of year, 5:00, the three of them went out front. He flipped the switch – the lights came on. It was impressive, if he did say so himself. Beth and Annie were screeching and squealing, holding one another's' hands and laughing, and he knew there was no man on earth more happy or more proud than Daryl Dixon.

xxxx

He'd done everything for her a man could do. He took care of her, loved her, made her feel like a queen. He'd saved Annie's life and saved her from a terrible experience with Zach.

He'd built that beautiful new room addition for their new baby.

He loved Annie, she couldn't imagine Annie's own father loving her any more, or taking better care of her than Daryl did.

She knew Christmas had been a holiday he had never really celebrated. She knew he'd never received a gift from Santa. She knew he had mostly painful memories associated with what was her favorite holiday.

And she also knew that, because it was her favorite holiday, he'd gone all out for her and Annie.

She had every intention of making this the best Christmas he could ever imagine.

She'd called on Merle to help her with the special gift she planned to give her husband, and Merle was the perfect conspirator because she knew, aside from herself, there was no one on earth that loved Daryl more than Merle.

Beth had money, heck, he never let her spend her money on anything for the household or even for she and Annie. He'd told her to save her money for Annie's education. But she was going to spend some of it on something that was special to her, and that something was the perfect gift for her husband.

Merle found it the Monday after Thanksgiving. He said it was perfect, that Daryl was going to love it. The owner was over in Minnesota so it would have to be shipped, but it should arrive in plenty of time. It was going to be shipped to Rick and Lori's and they'd hide it until Merle picked it up on Christmas Eve.

Daryl was building Annie a dollhouse, he was going to paint it pink with lavender trim, and Beth was making tiny curtains, bedspreads and rugs using scraps of "Frozen" fabric because Annie could not get over her love of Elsa.

They also planned to get her books, a doll and an inexpensive children's CD player so she could play her Frozen sound track and her other Disney cd's – that would be from Santa.

Daryl had wracked his brain trying to think of what to give Beth. He didn't want to give her jewelry, he'd done that, he wanted it to be something she would never expect from him. Something that would prove to her that he cared enough to notice the things that were important to her, the things she loved. He wanted her to know how much her happiness meant to him. And finally one night it had come to him. He was so relieved when he was able to pull it off, he'd made all the plans and he couldn't wait to give her the gift.

He took Annie out shopping one Saturday morning. She'd seen something in a store close to Michonne's shop that she just knew her Mommy was going to "yove".

When Daryl saw it, he smiled and thought Beth probably would love it, it was hand blown glass starfish, pink and infused with specs of other pastel colors. It served no purpose, and Daryl supposed that was the beauty of it for Beth, it would just be a small piece of art she could admire and appreciate the craftsmanship. Annie handed him her dollar to pay for it, and he smiled as he gave it to the woman behind the counter and said, "She's buyin' it all by herself for her Mama, for Christmas," and he slipped the woman his debit card to pay for the $40 starfish.

Oh maybe he should have taught Annie all about the value of money, and whatever, but screw it, this was his first Christmas and he just didn't care.

Their extended "family" had all been in agreement not to buy one another gifts, that just having Christmas together was what would make it special. But Merle was Daryl's brother, and he was going to get him a little something, just because, fuck it, he wanted to.

He and Annie went over to the sporting goods store from the bay. He bought Merle a KA-BAR Full Size US Marine Corps Fighting Knife with a leather handle and the sheath to go with it. Annie was so serious about keeping it a secret from Merle, Daryl was getting a kick out of that.

He was feeling pretty damn good about his Christmas purchases and Annie was excited as could be about her gift for her Mommy. The hardest part would be waiting for Christmas to give their gifts.

He decided "what the heck" and took Annie to the small pastry shop and they each had a hot chocolate and shared a cinnamon roll. They agreed that roll didn't hold a candle to Mommy's, and neither did the hot chocolate, but it was fun anyway.

xxxx

They went to five o'clock mass on Christmas Eve and the Beth sang with the choir. The congregation and Father Daniel all seemed to be in happy, festive moods, but for him, it was all about watching, and listening to, his beautiful wife sing Silent Night.

When they got home she dressed Annie in her new red flannel nightgown she'd made for her. They all sat on the coach and shared a little snack while Beth read "The Night Before Christmas." Then Beth and Daryl tucked the little girl in bed to wait for Santa.

Daryl brought the dollhouse in and they set it up near the tree. Beth hugged him tightly, "I can't believe how beautiful it is Daryl, and you're the best Daddy in the world." He was surprised she would say that, but that wasn't to say it didn't mean the world to him, and he leaned over, kissed her and said, "And I'm lucky enough to be married to the best Mama."

He brought out her two gift boxes and set them under the tree. There was one from him and one from Annie. He'd asked Carol to help him wrap them and they looked very festive.

She brought out just one gift for him, from Annie. He didn't feel anything but happy and grateful, his first Christmas gift and it was from his beautiful little girl.

As soon as they had all the gifts out, they went to bed themselves. They'd had a very busy day.

Beth had cooked most of Christmas Eve day in preparation for the big Christmas Dinner. Daryl would be cooking a fresh ham in his smoke cooker. She'd made three pumpkin pies, a pecan pie and a cherry pie. She'd also made citrus and cranberry stuffing, and a Jello salad, because Daryl loved it. Carol was bringing scalloped potatoes and a relish tray, Maggie vegetables and homemade dinner rolls, Karen was bringing her famous yams, Aaron and Eric were bringing the appetizers, Tara and Cassandra were bringing a vegetable platter, and of course, Lori was bringing the beverages along with vanilla ice cream to go with the pies.

Daryl was sure no one would be able to move after dinner.

They crawled into bed with one intention, to have what they'd decided to call "The Christmas Eve Gift Exchange." They laughed, said 'I love you' to each other, and started their own Christmas tradition.

He surprised himself by being the first one up in the morning. He dressed in the crazy 'get-up' Beth had decided he should wear. Some ridiculous Santa flannel sleep pants she'd made, a red t-shirt, and a red Santa hat. Agreeing to wear this goofy outfit solidified his belief that he would do anything that woman asked him to.

She put on the nightgown she'd made for herself to match Annie's. It was red flannel with a high neck, long sleeves with white lace trim and hung all the way to the floor. He laughed and said, "Dang girl, ya even make that granny gown look kinda sexy."

She laughed and said, "You just quit, I can't very well be wearing a negligee to celebrate Christmas morning with Annie, plus, the negligee might not look too hot on a woman who's six months pregnant, thanks to you Mister Dixon."

And he smiled at her and said, "I seem ta remember you was there too Mrs. Dixon." And they both laughed and shared a kiss.

He went to the kitchen and started the coffee and water for tea while she checked on Annie. They had time for Daryl to enjoy a cup of coffee and Beth a cup of tea before the little girl woke up. Which was nice because, when she did wake up, there'd be no stopping the excitement!

She fell in love with her dollhouse, she ran to Daryl, hugged him as tightly as she could and said, "Thank you Daddy, I yove it so much. I yove you."

Daryl felt his eyes get moist. Never had he been happier he'd built something, and he didn't miss that she called him Daddy, not Daddy Dawell. He didn't know how Beth would feel about that, but he was just going to enjoy it for now.

Once Annie had opened her gifts, she was bursting at the seams to give Beth and Daryl theirs. She started with her Mommy. Beth opened the pretty little box and gasped, "Oh my gosh Annie, it's beautiful, I love it so much, it's the most beautiful starfish I've ever seen." And she hugged her little girl.

Annie was beaming as she said, "It costed a whole dollar."

Beth looked at Daryl, then her little girl and said, "Wow, I'd better take extra good care of it, that's a lot of money."

Annie then presented Daryl with his gift. He slowly and carefully opened the box. "Oh my Sunnyside, I never, ever got anythin' so nice in my whole life. These are perfect," he said as he looked at all the fletching feathers for his bolts. They were in varying shades of green, that little girl paid attention, she knew he liked green. "Can I have a Christmas hug?" The little girl grabbed hold of him and gave him a tight hug, and said, "I yove you Daddy."

Daryl was nearly overcome, but he managed to get the words out, "I love you too Annie, you're my girl."

Beth thought she might start crying, but she managed to maintain her composure.

They went through their stockings, Annie was a little disappointed she wasn't allowed to eat her chocolates until a little later in the afternoon, but she was so happy with her gifts, and the gifts she'd given her Mommy and Daddy, it really didn't bother her.

Then Daryl handed Beth her gift.

She opened the beautiful little box and there was a lovely pair of opera glasses. She was a bit confused, wondering where he thought she would use them. Then she saw the envelope underneath. She looked at him, opened the envelope and inside was two tickets to see the world's best known pianist, Lang Lang, at the Arlene Schnitzer Concert Hall in Portland. She was stunned, there was another piece of paper that said they had a confirmed room at the Governor Hotel, and dinner reservations at The Ringside. "Oh my gosh Daryl, I just can't even believe this, I'm, I'm just speechless. I've wanted to see him perform forever, and oh my, such a big evening." And she grabbed him and held him as tightly as she could.

"There has never been a better man than you Daryl Dixon. I am the luckiest woman on earth. I love you so much," and she kissed him.

He smiled that sleepy-eyed mellow smile and said, "I love ya Beth, yer the best thing that ever happened ta me, Merry Christmas Baby."

Beth suddenly jumped to her feet and said, "I think there's something we forgot outside."

Now it was Daryl's turn to be confused. She turned on every outdoor light. All three of them slipped on shoes and donned their coats. He followed her out the back, where there sat a flatbed trailer he didn't recognize covered with a tarp. She smiled at him and said, "Better open your present Daryl."

He pulled the tarp off to reveal a 1947 Indian Roadmaster Chief. It was partially restored, but there was still plenty of work he could sink his teeth into. He was speechless, he stood frozen for just a minute. Then he grabbed her, held on tight, she could tell he was crying and he said to her, "Oh Beth, I can't believe this, can't believe ya remembered, can't believe ya done this, can't believe what a lucky man I am. I love ya so much girl, I'm just, I got no words Baby."

And she just smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Daryl, I love you too."

Daryl decided Christmas was his favorite holiday too.

 **A/N This seems like a happy place to wrap up the Christmas chapter ;-) We haven't got much more to go with this story. I have loved watching Daryl, Beth and Annie become a family, and I'm looking forward to meeting the new babies. Then we'll have an epilogue chapter. Thank you all so much for sticking with us through the journey. If you get the chance, please check out my Bethyl fic, Hittin' the Highway. xo**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Thank you all so much, here's what we've all been waiting for, a Bethyl Baby!**

The baby was due any day and it was hard to know who was most excited, Beth, Daryl or Annie. Or maybe Maggie.

Beth thought she looked like the Goodyear Blimp, but Daryl thought she looked adorable. She was carrying all of her weight right there in the front, like she had a beach ball under her shirt. He'd sneaked around and managed to snap several pictures of her standing sideways, he'd take a look at one when he was working, and it just made him smile.

Everything about the pregnancy fascinated him, and for his part, he was enjoying every minute of it. He'd never thought he'd get a steady woman, much less a wife and daughter, and now he had a baby on the way.

He had read all the pamphlets from the mid-wife and the doctor's office, and studied everything he could find about pregnancy and online. He accompanied her to all of her doctor and mid-wife visits, and he asked questions. Daryl liked to know what to expect. He wanted to be prepared, and he wanted to do whatever he could for Beth.

She had to remind him many times that, although she appreciated his helpfulness, she was not helpless, she was not sick, she was just pregnant. He'd just smile, shrug and say he was sorry, that he just wanted to feel like he was doing something to help.

Beth wanted to have the baby at home under the care of the mid-wife. The doctor was a back-up in case there were complications late in the pregnancy and she had to go to the hospital.

Daryl had been unsure about all of it at first, but even the doctor had reassured him that it was a common practice and he didn't anticipate any issues with the birth.

The mid-wife had trained him on how to be a valuable "assistant" to both herself and to Beth during the delivery. Although he had a little case of the nerves about it, he wasn't scared, he was thrilled.

They'd decided early on they wanted to be surprised by their baby's gender, which seemed to be okay with everyone except maybe Maggie, she was worse than a little kid, so excited for this baby and dying to know if she was having a new niece or a new nephew. She didn't really care either way, it was just that Maggie simply had no patience, she wanted to go on a baby clothes shopping spree.

"Gee Beth, you made me suffer through this with Annie do you think it's fair to put me through this torture twice?" And she tried to look so serious and so pitiful, that she and Beth both started laughing.

"Yes Maggie, don't you know that's the only reason Daryl and I decided not to find out? We wanted to make you suffer. I see our plan is working perfectly," and then she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"I swear Beth, if you weren't hugely pregnant with my niece or nephew, I'd whoop your little butt right now!" And they both laughed.

But the mood and the conversation turned serious when Beth's laughter turned to tears. "Oh Maggie, it's times like this I just miss Mom so much. I want her here with us, us girls would be having so much fun. Plus I know Mom would be on my side," and then she was laughing and crying.

"Oh I'm sure she would Beth, you were always her favorite," Maggie teased, but then got serious, "You know, she is here with us, watching over us, and I know she's so happy for you, not just because of the baby, but because you found such a wonderful man. I liked Daryl right from the start, but I had no idea just what a good man he is. He's been perfect for you, and my gosh, the way he is with Annie, I don't know how anyone could be a better Daddy to her." And Maggie held Beth tightly and it was so comforting.

Beth and Daryl hadn't given up on their sex life either. The only problem was, since she seemed to be carrying everything right in the front, they'd had to get a little bit creative. Daryl told her the experimenting was half the fun, and she agreed.

Just about the only thing they couldn't agree on was the baby's name.

"Daryl I don't understand why you're so resistant to Daryl, Jr.," she sighed.

"I don't wanna do it ta the poor guy, I just don't wanna make him a junior," Daryl was adamant.

After going back and forth on it for two nights, he finally told her what he wanted. "My Mama had a brother, he died not too long after she did, I's about nine. He's the only man I can remember treatin' me nice when I was little, well 'sides Merle, I guess Merle was a man. Anyway, he was the guy took me out in the woods startin' when I was just tiny, taught me about readin' signs, how ta dress out an animal, 'bout bein' humane and how ta find yer way in the woods. He had a compound bow, showed me how it worked. He's the guy taught me how ta bait a hook. Only grown man I ever remember showing me a once of concern when I was little. Anyway, his name was Chance. If I had a boy, I'd like ta name him Chance."

It had almost made her cry to hear him share this part of his past, she hadn't ever heard about this Uncle. It must have been buried deep in his heart. "Okay, Daryl. Chance is a wonderful name, I like it. Could it be Chance Daryl?"

He almost laughed, "Geez Beth, ya never quite give up do ya? Yes Baby, it can be Chance Daryl."

"Thank you Daryl," she was smiling broadly now. "For a girl I like Claire, how do you feel about Claire?"

"I like it, it's real pretty. Could it be Claire Elizabeth?" He smiled.

"Yes Daryl, if that's what you want."

And now they finally felt like they were ready.

xxxx

Carol was now six months along and she was having a few problems with her pregnancy. She was 40 years old, and although she was active, ate well and was healthy, there was an issue.

At five months she was diagnosed with gestational high blood pressure. She was on a salt restricted diet, and she was being closely monitored by her doctor. She had weekly check-ups now.

Merle was a hammer and nails kind of guy, he wanted to be able to fix this thing, but there was no way that was possible.

Carol got after him every day about "mother henning" her. But really he just wanted her to be cautious, when she got tired, he wanted her to sit down, take a break, and he wanted her to quit thinking she had to do the work of two people.

She reminded him the doctor had advised her to stay active. She told him not to worry, she ate right, she was following doctor's orders, she was a healthy woman with a small problem.

"Yeah, he told ya ta stay active, he didn't say stand on yer feet eight hours a day, he didn't tell ya ta never take a break, and he didn't tell ya ta refuse any help. Ain't no reason ya gotta keep this up Carol, plenty a people willin' ta help ya out, and I'm at the top a that list a people. And that small problem could turn into a big problem, ya know that."

And she yelled at him, "Just get off my back Merle. What do you know about being pregnant? I can take care of myself!"

She went back to making the cookies, and he let the whole thing slide. He knew she was hormonal, he knew she was tired.

But the next afternoon when he got home from work, it all came to a head.

She'd been standing on her feet all day, and he could see her feet and ankles were swollen.

He asked her, "Sweetheart, what the hell ya doin' standin' at the stove when yer all swollen up? Now I may be just a dumbass redneck, but even I know ya oughta be sittin' down with yer feet elevated. What the hell's so important on the stove?"

"I'm cooking your dinner Merle!" she knew she'd yelled it at him, she knew he was right, but she just couldn't seem to be reasonable.

"Well I don't want any fuckin' dinner if it's gonna cause this. I told ya before, I'm perfectly capable a comin' home and fixin' us all some dinner. Ya ain't gotta do everythin' Carol. Quit tryin' ta prove how damn tough ya are and take care a yerself and the baby for chrissake!"

And she burst into tears.

And Merle softened his voice and said, "Ah fuck, I'm sorry I yelled at ya Sweetheart, c'mere."

She shook her head "no." But he knew better. He wrapped his arms around her, hugged her close and said, "We just gotta get through a couple more months baby, we can do this, but ya gotta let me help ya, gotta let Sophia help, and Maggie, Karen, Lori. Everyone wants ta lend a hand, ya got ta let them."

He reached over, turned off the stove, and led her to the couch. He propped a small pillow up on the coffee table, and lifted her legs up so her feet were resting on it. He knelt down and was massaging her ankles, and she was still crying.

"I'm sorry Merle. I know I've treated you terribly the last couple of weeks. I just don't know what's the matter with me. One minute I'm fine, then I'm happy, then I'm miserable, then I'm angry. I didn't go through this with Sophia. And I'm worried, worried about the baby, worried I'm going to make you fall out of love with me. Worried Sophia is going to hate me for being so crabby with her."

"Now slow down Sweetheart. First off, ya ain't ever gonna make me fall outta love with ya. I might get the urge ta spank ya, but hell, I might get that urge on any given day," and he gave her his big Merle grin, "And Sophia ain't no dummy, she knows her hormonal Mama is a little off, and if she really needs ta talk she can come see Pop. We're all worried about you and the baby. That's why ya gotta let us help. We're all feelin' pretty damn frustrated for sure." And he hugged her and said, "I love ya Sweetheart, no matter what, I'ma love ya."

And they hugged it out and she agreed, she would slow down. And Merle told her, in the nicest way possible, he wasn't fuckin' foolin' around any longer, he was gonna talk ta Maggie 'bout either gettin' more help for the store, or closin' the thing down.

And for once, Carol didn't fight him on it.

About that time Sophia walked in from the kitchen, "Mom, Pop, dinner's ready, I hope it is anyway, if it's supposed to be creamed chicken on biscuits, then yeah, it's ready."

xxxx

All day Beth had been feeling like this must be the day. She couldn't seem to get rid of the feeling she had to go to the bathroom, but mostly nothing happened when she tried, so she figured it was just the baby pushing on her bladder. She felt extra heavy in her stomach, like it was all pushing down, but at bed time still nothing had happened. She was glad the next day was Saturday because she was just sure it was close and she really wanted Daryl there for the whole experience.

She woke up starving. Annie was just getting up and she set her at the kitchen table with her coloring book and a box of crayons.

"Mommy's going to cook us a big breakfast, I'm starving, how about you Annie, are you hungry?" She smiled at the little girl who'd grown so much these past few months. She was losing that "baby look," her speech was getting better, and she was becoming more and more independent.

"Yes Mommy, I'm starving too," her little girl smiled at her.

Daryl walk in and kissed Annie on top of the head, "Good morning to you Sunnyside, how's my girl taday?"

"I'm really good and I'm really starving Daddy, how are you?" She smiled up at him.

"Well I'm the same as you, really good and really starving,"

And he walked over to Beth, kissed her on the cheek and said, "And how's my wife this morning? Can I do that for you? I'm happy ta cook breakfast Beth."

"I'm really good and I'm really starving Daryl," She smiled at him, "And I really want to cook breakfast, but thank you for offering."

"Fine, then I'll just set the table, how's that?" And he went to get the plates and just about that time he heard her exclaim.

"Oh my God!"

And it was like a gush of water came out of her, "Daryl, my water."

He acted quickly, "Annie, don't get up until Daddy cleans up the water, don't want ya fallin'. Be right back Beth, just hang on."

He grabbed a couple of bulky towels from the linen closet to get up the very warm water. "Stay right there Annie, Daddy'll be right back for ya." And he helped Beth to their bathroom.

He helped her clean-up and got her a clean nightgown.

"Thank you Daryl, darn, I just kept thinking something was going to happen. I wish I could have had breakfast first."

He smiled and said, "Let me help ya ta bed. I'ma get Annie cuz I know she's out there squirmin', I'll get her ta come in here with you. I'll call the mid-wife and the doc, and I'll get breakfast."

"Thanks Daryl, what would I do without you?" she was smiling.

"Probably have a baby either way," he smiled back.

He went out to the kitchen, scooped the little girl up from her chair and said, "Mommy's gonna have the baby taday Sunnyside."

And the little girl said, "Daddy, Mommy peed her pants." And he couldn't help himself, he laughed.

"Nah, that's just sumthin' happens when the baby gets ready ta get born. It's the baby's water." He had no idea how to explain it, but that must have satisfied the little girl because she didn't say any more about it and he was real relieved.

"C'mon I'll take ya ta keep Mommy company while I get ya some breakfast, k?" He kissed her cheek.

"Yes Daddy, please."

He went back to the kitchen and called the mid-wife, Sue. He told her that Beth's water had broken, there were no consistent pains yet, and everything seemed to be fine. She told him she'd plan to be there within two hours unless she heard from him that the pains were more regular.

Then he called Maggie, asked her to call everyone and just let them know. She would be coming over now to help with Annie. Daryl told her he'd called Merle himself.

And that was his next call, "It's gonna happen taday Big Brother, yer gonna be an Uncle, Claire or Chance." Daryl found himself grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great news Little Brother, so happy for you and Beth. Is there anythin' I can do for ya?" Merle asked.

"Nah, ya got yer hands full there. Maggie's on her way ta help with Sunnyside. I'ma call ya with any news soon as it happens."

And finally, he cooked breakfast. He made a light breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast and took their plates to the bedroom so they could all eat together.

She'd been timing her pains and they were closer, but she said not too bad yet.

Maggie arrived, gave everyone hugs, gathered the dishes and quickly cleaned the kitchen.

The mid-wife arrived shortly after, examined Beth and told them she expected things to go quickly from this point. And she was right.

Maggie took Annie to her room to play a little game Annie had made up called Fairy Princess. Daryl held Beth's hand, or rather she squeezed his, hard, he stroked her hair, helped her with her breathing and just kept telling her he loved her.

The mid-wife was calm and reassuring and kept telling them both what a terrific job they were doing, and that everything was going great.

It was just before noon when she told Beth, "Okay, push. Once more." And then she said, "Your baby has arrived!"

Daryl kissed her while stroking her hair, "Ah Beth, you were awesome. I love ya so much."

He cut the cord, helped the mid-wife clean the baby up, and then brought the baby to her, "It's our son Beth, it's Chance."

 **A/N Awwww, Chance. That's a little homage to my own Uncle Chance. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Thank you all again, you're the best. We are nearing the end of our story, it's been a real labor of love, and I'll miss these Dixons and all the supporting players. Let's see what's going on now..**.

Merle wanted Carol out of the store. He felt it was going to be a hardship for her, and for their growing family. He had a good job now, he could support his family. If she wanted to work later on he wasn't going to stop her, but he'd prefer she stay off her feet as much as possible the rest of the pregnancy, and he wanted to get her out of the two story house. Walking up and down stairs several times a day with a baby just didn't seem like a good idea to him.

Then there was Sophia to think about, she'd soon enough be a teenager, they weren't going to be able to put her to bed at 8:00 for much longer.

He decided before he talked to Carol he was going to unload all that on Daryl, see what his take was. He knew his brother would be honest with him; tell him if he was just being an overprotective asshole.

So Friday after work he drove over to see Daryl, and they went over to the river and dropped in a line.

Daryl agreed with him and said he'd prefer if Beth just dropped out of the store too. They were one month away from her due date. He wanted her to be able to be home and enjoy their two children. He felt as Merle did, if she wanted to work later, that was great, but she didn't need to work unless she wanted to.

They decided to get Beth's take on the matter. Daryl and Merle both were more than a little surprised by her response.

"Oh thank God you both feel that way. I've been talking to Carol and we feel the same. Carol's exhausted, she's overwhelmed and she's been worried sick about how she was going to handle an infant and the store. And she says she feels like it's all contributing to her high blood pressure and her mood swings."

Beth continued, "For me, I desperately want to just be home with Annie and our new baby. Annie will be starting school before we know it, I want to have as much time with her as I can before then. I'm sure someday I'll want to get back out in the workforce, but for now, I want to have family time."

Daryl wasn't going to make Beth do anything she didn't want to do, so he was relieved to hear they wanted the same thing.

"Well how we gonna make all a this work so we don't let Maggie down?" Merle questioned.

"I think a family meeting is in order. Why don't we do that here, tomorrow afternoon. I'll call Maggie and Glenn, and we can have a late afternoon picnic. Maybe my handsome husband would grill up some venison burgers," She smiled at Daryl.

"I can do that Beth," he smiled back, then turned his attention to Merle, "Guy on the property next door told me he wants ta sell. Says he and his wife wanna move up closer to their daughter, near Salem. Maybe ya outta call him, see if you an Carol can have a look at the place tamorrow. I got his number in Beth's book."

Merle was anxious to get home and talk to Carol about all of it, "Why didn't ya tell me ya wanted out Sweetheart, don't ya think yer husband wants ya ta have what ya want, wants ya ta be happy and healthy?"

"I thought you wanted me to be earning an income Merle, to contribute. I didn't want to just act like I expected you to support me and Sophia."

"Sweetheart, for hell sake, I ain't worried about that, I'm worried 'bout you, worried about the baby, worried about Sophia. I s'pose ya already know Beth wants out, the news is Daryl wants her out too. Now lemme just tell ya, tomorrow we're goin' over ta their place for an afternoon picnic. Beth's callin' Maggie and Glenn ta come, we're gonna see if we can't figure this thing out," he gave a quick nod of his head, like that was that.

But then he said, "Oh yeah, and the place next door ta Daryl n Beth is for sale, gonna call the guy right now see if we can't have a look at it tamorrow. I'm gettin' ya the hell outta here fast as I can." And that really was that.

And Carol had no real argument to any of it, she was exhausted, and she just wanted to spend time with her husband, her daughter and have a healthy baby.

Everyone arrived at Beth and Daryl's at 2:00, Beth had snacks and drinks for everyone, and they all sat down at the big kitchen table to try and work things out.

Maggie began, "Beth told me how all of you feel, and I'm not one bit surprised or upset, in fact, I figured it would happen, and Glenn and I had been discussing getting out ourselves. Glenn's Place is going great for us, it's our business we've built together, and I feel like I'm trying to serve two masters, working at the store, and at the Place."

She went on, "Lily approached me a few weeks ago, I guess she thought maybe we'd all want out too, so she figured she might as well make her offer. She and Axel would like to lease the store from us. Axel's mother is still a young woman and she and Lily would run the store much as Carol and Beth did when they were both living there. Tara's girlfriend Cassandra would be the daytime person, doing the roasting and such. They'd like to sign just a one year lease at first, see how everything goes for us and for them."

Everyone was in agreement, it sounded great. Carol and Merle really had no financial stake in the store, so they had no qualms about any of it. Their only real concern had been creating a burden for Maggie and Beth.

The other good news they got, Axel and Lily didn't want any of the home furnishings, they had their own things. That was a blessing for Carol and Merle, wherever they moved they'd be starting from scratch.

Before Daryl started the grill up, Carol and Merle went to look at their potential new home. The setting was beautiful, it didn't have quite as much land as Daryl and Beth's place, but it was still more than enough. The house was simple, just what they'd hoped for. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a large eat in kitchen. It was perfect for them, and the best part was, the price was right and the owners wanted to move as soon as possible. They'd already bought a new place just outside of Salem.

They moved out and Daryl and Oscar helped Merle paint the inside real quick. Merle paid Tara's girl, Cassandra, to clean it top to bottom. Carol was having more and more trouble and he didn't want her doing anything.

Lily, Maggie, Tara and Karen packed up the kitchen and the incidentals, and Daryl, Merle and Oscar got that and all of the furniture moved over. All Carol had to do was tell them where she wanted things.

Two days after they got moved in, Carol went into early labor, she was 35 weeks along, so the probability was there wouldn't be any problems for her or the baby, but it was still five weeks early.

Merle and Carol couldn't help but be concerned. It had been a tough pregnancy. They'd already decided they wouldn't take the chance of another one. Carol would be having a Postpartum Tubal Ligation within hours of the baby's birth.

Unlike Beth's delivery, Carol had chosen to have a hospital delivery because of her health issues, and Merle had been very relieved by that.

He'd gone through the Lamaze course with her, and he'd be in the delivery room, but he was a wreck about that. He'd acted like it was all grand, and he really wanted it, looked forward to being there, because that was what she wanted. But what he really wished was he could be down the hall in the waiting room and never have to see his wife go through any pain, and the thought of watching the childbirth mostly filled him with anxiety.

Fortunately for all concerned the labor didn't last as long as he feared. They were at the hospital six hours when their son was born.

He didn't think he'd ever been happier and more thrilled than he was in that moment. He cut the cord and the nurses cleaned up his son, and took the little guy's vitals. He weighed just five pounds, but the doctor thought he looked perfect. Because he was considered premature he would be sent to the NICU to be examined by the pediatrician there, and he may have to spend a night there.

But Merle and Carol got to hold him first. "He's perfect Mama," Merle smiled at her and then his son, "Ya done great Sweetheart, just great. Ya still okay with calling him Travis?"

"Yes, Merle, I think it's perfect, Travis Lee Dixon, and by the way, you were great. You were the perfect coach. Don't think for one minute I didn't know you didn't really want to be in here, but you were terrific."

He smiled down at her, "Dang Sweetheart, a guy can't get nuthin' by you. It's true, I didn't but then I's so glad I was. Glad ya wanted me here, I wouldn't a wanted ta miss it. I love ya Carol and I'm a happy man, I got a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, a handsome son, and a nice little home. I don't think there's anythin' else I could ask for in this life."

"Oh Merle, you have no idea how lucky I feel that you never quit pestering me to give you a chance, because I've never been happier than I am with you."

Beth and Daryl were in the room with them as soon as it was allowed, Maggie was watching Annie and little Chance.

Beth and Carol witnessed Merle and Daryl do something they'd never seen before, a brief hug. "Now I know how ya felt when Chance was born baby brother. It's beyond words, ain't it?" Merle was grinning ear to ear.

"That's a fact brother, I'm so happy for ya, happy for you too Carol. Our boys are gonna grow up together Merle. Ain't that gonna be sumthin' ta watch? The best years of our lives are here big brother," And Daryl had that smile on his face that Beth loved so much.

 **A/N Chance and Travis, the next generation of Dixon men. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has read this story. I appreciate you all so much. I hate to say goodbye to these folks, but I feel our story's been told, and this chapter puts a bow on it. I hope you enjoy!**

He finished up at work a little earlier than he'd expected. He had plans to meet Aaron and Eric at their place, but he had more than an hour to kill. He decided to head to the beach and watch the power of the Pacific Ocean, it was something he'd enjoyed doing since first moving to Oregon.

He sat on the short seawall staring out at the waves and he started to reflect.

It had been almost 21 years since he and Beth had gotten married. The best day of his life. He never thought he'd find the kind of happiness that his wife and family had brought to him, he never knew how good life could be.

Oh sure, there had been ups and downs, that's part of life, but there had been a lot more good than bad, and they were about to embark on a whole new phase of their lives. Annie would be getting married in just a month, on his and Beth's Anniversary, and at their cabin. It was a sort of recreation of his and Beth's wedding he supposed.

When Carl had come to him and asked for Annie's hand he hadn't really been surprised, they'd been dating since Annie was 18, but he'd never prepared himself for the idea that someday she'd actually be a married woman, no longer his baby girl.

She knew he was feeling overwhelmed when she wrapped her arms around him and said, "You'll always be my Daddy Dawell."

And he laughed softly, kissed her on the top of her head and said, "And you'll always be my Sunnyside, I love ya."

"I love you Daddy."

He thought the world of Carl, Rick and Lori had raised a good man. And for his own selfish reasons, he was glad she was marrying a local boy with roots in the community. He didn't know how he'd deal with it if she had wanted to move away.

Everyone had expected Carl to follow in Rick's footsteps and go into law enforcement, but Carl had other ideas. He wanted to be a Doctor, and he wanted to be a traditional rural Doctor, kind of a throwback. Annie had followed his lead and gone into nursing.

With Lily and Axel retiring, Maggie and Beth once again had to make a decision about the store. Neither one wanted to re-open it, and since Maggie and Glenn had decided not to have children and had no one they were interested in leaving it to, Maggie and Beth agreed to sign the deed over to Annie, keeping the property in the family.

Carl and Annie would be remodeling the store into a medical office, with Daryl and Chance's help, and living in the house Annie had lived in as a small child.

Daryl smiled at how life had made a full circle.

She'd been such a sweet little girl, she and Daryl had bonded right away, and although he almost never called her by the name anymore, she would indeed always be his Sunnyside. He silently thanked Johnny every day for giving him and Beth the gift of this girl, now a woman.

She'd been his little fishing buddy, but she'd never really cared for hunting. She did love archery and was an excellent shot with a bow. She was a terrific cook, especially baking, just like her Mama.

She'd always been what he thought of as "chatty" with Beth, Chance and himself, and their close circle of "family," but she was quiet and shy around others. She was so pretty, just like her Mama, with slightly darker hair, and she had freckles, which she hated and Daryl loved.

He'd started noticing the way she and Carl looked at each other when Annie was about 14, but Carl was in his second year of college by then, and he knew enough to wait until she was older to ask her out. He liked that Carl was a little older, after all, he had 10 years on Beth.

Then there was his boy Chance, and the closest thing Chance had to a brother, Merle and Carol's boy Travis. Half the county referred to them as 'The Dixon Twins.' They were a pair those two.

Daryl smiled to himself, he knew Chance was like him in so many ways, quiet, and not one to share his thoughts and feelings easily. He was Daryl's number one hunting buddy. The boy could track better than his Daddy by the time he was 10. He was always a bow hunter, but unlike Daryl, Chance was an instinctive archer, something Daryl did only on occasion, it was a whole different skill set. Damn Chance was good, he could've competed and achieved a lot of fame in archery circles, but that wasn't of interest to Chance, yep, just like his Dad. His skills impressed the hell out of Daryl and Merle both.

And Chance looked like Daryl, similar height and build, with dark hair and deep blue eyes. But he'd never been a hot head, like Daryl had been when he was younger. Chance had a calmness to him.

The way Chance was about school didn't come from Daryl, he knew that for a fact, and Beth knew it didn't come from her. He was just himself Daryl supposed. The boy was so smart. He was going into his third year of college with a full scholarship. He was studying Marine Biology with his mind set on working right in Newhope at the marine science center, but he was determined to get his Master's Degree first, and then work on his PhD. His "Uncles" Aaron and Eric had offered him their expertise, and their sound advice, helping him in every way they could.

But as smart as Chance was, he'd done his share of dumbass things, and Daryl almost laughed, asking himself, "Well, what the fuck did you expect? He's a Dixon."

He and Travis were as wild as an acre of snakes when they were younger, doing all kinds of crazy stuff. Like when they built those plywood ramps in the yard and were racing bikes up and down them like they were motocross riders. Until finally Chance ended up with a busted lip and a messed up knee, and Travis broke an arm.

And there was the usual teenage stuff. Daryl had caught them smoking down by the river, and he and Merle had made their lives miserable for a while over that.

Now that time they'd gotten drunk, that was bad. Chance had been on restriction for two months over that, and Daryl had him in the woods every chance they got. Daryl had a deep seated fear, he knew it ran in the blood, he didn't want his boy to be a drunk. Fortunately, Chance didn't seem interested in taking up the vice.

Then there was that time they'd nearly burned the damn property down.

It was when the boys were 10 years old. It was tough times for the Dixon families. Carol was fighting breast cancer, Sophia was off at Cosmetology School over near Salem, and Merle was having a helluva time dealing with shit. Oh he was taking good care of Carol, acting like he had it all together and everything was under control, but Daryl knew his brother, knew her suffering was making Merle suffer twice as much.

Daryl and Beth asked to have Travis come stay with them for a while, trying to give Carol and Merle both a break.

Now Travis, he was just the opposite of Chance. He may have been born second, but he was bigger, he was sure as hell louder, and he never had any trouble sharing his thoughts and feelings, on everything. He was just like his Daddy, loud and boisterous. But underneath all that noise, he had a great big heart that boy, and it was tender, just like his Daddy's.

Those two boys together were like a couple of wild animals. They ran off in the woods every chance they got, setting snares, climbing trees, ripping holes in their clothes, coming back looking like they hadn't bathed in a year.

And they looked out for Annie and Sophia, every boy in the county knew if he did wrong by Sophia or Annie, he'd have to deal with the Dixon Twins.

So this particular day, he and Beth and Annie are over at the river, having a little picnic and working on catching some fish for dinner, and Chance and Travis said they were going to head out in the woods to eat their lunch and scout deer.

Annie was just reeling in a fish when Beth looked at him and said, "I think I smell smoke." Well Daryl smelled trouble. He raced back toward the house and sure enough, there was a good size fire burning near the shop. Daryl grabbed the hose and managed to get it out. When he was sure he'd extinguished it, he found the 10 year old culprits hiding, scared shitless.

Turns out they'd been using magnifying glasses to try and set fire to an ant hill with dry grass and things quickly escalated beyond their control.

Now Daryl knew all about how boys will be boys, but almost burning down the shop, and possibly the house, this was too much. He knew he had to come down on these boys like the wrath.

He had them waiting on the couch, Beth was in the kitchen working on dinner, and he was pacing in the bedroom pondering exactly what to do. He finally thought of something they'd really hate. He was just coming out of the bedroom, and he saw his very petite 14 year old daughter standing in front of the two criminals, arms folded across her chest, and she said, "You two are a couple of real dumbasses, you're lucky Daddy didn't kill you, because if I was him I sure as hell would." And those tough boys hung their heads, and she stomped off.

It was in that moment Daryl knew Annie was the kind of girl who could take care of herself, and he smiled.

The shop building could use a good coat of stain, a big project to take on, especially if the brushes are very small, and Daryl decided they were the men for the job. And that job took them just over three weeks, and he never saw them trying to light anything on fire, by any method, ever again.

It made him happy Chance and Travis had each other, just like he and Merle had each other. And they both had Annie and Sophia. He knew between the four of them they'd all be looking out for one another the rest of their lives. He took comfort in that.

Unlike Chance, Travis wasn't much for school, oh he passed everything, Carol made sure of that, but he had no interest in going to college.

Right out of High School he went to mechanics school, did real well, and was working for the county road and bridge crew, a plum job. Daryl didn't have any doubt he'd be the lead mechanic in no time.

Rick and Lori had one of those "surprise" babies when Chance and Travis were just a year old. A pretty little gal named Becky. She and Travis had been practically inseparable since she turned 16.

He knew poor Rick nearly tore his hair out when they first took up with each other, but he relaxed when he saw that Travis had learned well from watching the way Merle treated Carol. Travis treated Becky with respect, he was devoted to her and her happiness, and the boy had a very protective nature.

Daryl supposed they'd be getting married in another year or two.

And then there was Chance. Chance was a guy like Daryl when it came to girls, scared to make a move, it would take a girl making the move on him, and a girl had done just that.

A year after Chance was born, Aaron and Eric had gotten married. It was a small ceremony, just their very close "family," and Eric's Mother. Right there at Aaron and Eric's home.

They went through a private adoption agency, and a year after the wedding, they adopted a two year old girl. Her name was Amanda, but they all called her Mandy. She was as sweet as could be and a pretty little thing.

Even now as a 20 year old, she was tiny, with blond hair and big blue eyes. He'd watched his boy look at her for years, and he watched her look back at Chance, and when it came time for them to go off to college, Mandy had gotten tired of waiting, she'd finally put it to him, "Chance Dixon are you ever going to come to your senses and ask me out?"

The boy came to his senses.

Mandy had the same goals as his Chance, they were so close, and so alike it made Daryl truly believe in fate and destiny and all that stuff. He expected they'd marry sometime in the next three to five years, and he'd be happy about that.

He was mighty relieved that Aaron and Eric seemed happy about the whole thing as well.

Sophia had opened her own small salon right in Akron and ended up marrying Caesar's boy Teddy. Teddy worked for Caesar, and Daryl thought he was a real good man. Someday he and Sophia would be running the business, but for now, they both worked hard and baby number one was on the way. Merle was gonna be a grandpa, he and Carol were beyond excited.

As for he and Beth, well he couldn't have asked for any better. Their life together was so good.

Oh they'd had their sadness. Beth had a miscarriage when Chance was two, and it had been so devastating for them they'd decided never to try again. They had two perfect kids, and they felt they should be grateful for their blessings.

And there was that period of time, after they'd been married 11 years or so, when it seemed like they began to drift apart. Daryl got scared. He could deal with a lot of shit, but he knew he could never deal with losing what he had with Beth. So Maggie and Glenn had come to stay with the kids for two weeks, and Beth and Daryl had taken off on the Indian, just riding around with no particular plan or destination. They focused on each other, and reminded themselves what they'd always had, and they grew closer than they'd ever been. They made it an annual event.

It was time, he was off to Aaron and Eric's. He hadn't danced since he and Beth got married, he needed a refresher course, he didn't want to embarrass his girl when they danced that father/daughter dance at her wedding.

 **A/N And so they really did come full circle. Again, I thank you all so much. If you crave more Bethyl, please try my story Hittin' the Highway. You guys are the best of the best!**

 **xoxoxoxo**


End file.
